The Founder's Revenge
by stakao1160
Summary: Harry/ Hermione Story Harry watched Hermione as she came into his room. She was wearing an old quidditch Jersey of his from the 3rd year. Hermione had grown since last fall and it did not cover as much of her long legs as it used to. He watched with interest as Hermione's legs, which Harry had dreamed about over the last two weeks, walked carefully toward him.
1. Chapter 1

Harry/ Hermione Story

Harry watched Hermione as she came into his room. She was wearing an old quidditch Jersey of his from the 3rd year. Hermione had grown since last fall and it did not cover as much of her long legs as it used to. He watched with interest as Hermione's legs, which Harry had dreamed about over the last two weeks, walked carefully toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Nightmares

Harry abruptly woke from his nightmare. His body bound tightly by the bed sheet and blanket. Sweat dripped from his brow. In the moonlight the droplets that collected on his skin made him appear as if he had just showered.

Harry quickly looked around and found an unfamiliar room, further startling his newly awakened senses. It was not his room at Hogwarts or at Privet drive he realized. The furniture was richly crafted Cherry with a wardrobe, desk and bed that were part of a matched set. The room was warm and inviting, very unlike that which his Aunt and Uncle had begrudgingly provided him during his other summer holidays. Harry then remembered that he was not at his aunt and uncles house, he had been picked up one week earlier by Hermione and her father.

Harry and Hermione had written to each other everyday during the summer holiday. Harry had held back much of what he was truly feeling because he did not want to worry Hermione or his friends. Writing some of what he felt to Hermione had provided a release from the torment he felt for getting his godfather killed and his friends injured. Hermione would understand, even if he was not ready to tell her everything yet.

Hermione soon realized from Harry's cryptic letters that something more was going on. She could do nothing the first week, as she was healing from her own injuries. It took Hermione another week to put an ultimatum to Dumbledore and get Harry out of the intolerable conditions at his aunt's house.

Dumbledore had finally relented only after Hermione had shown the letters that Harry had written her. It was plain for Hermione and Dumbledore to see that Harry's guilt was getting the best of him. Hermione knew that Harry just needed to work through it and being isolated at his Aunt and Uncles was the worst possible thing anyone could do to Harry.

Harry needed to be around someone who cared about him. Although Hermione would never tell Harry her feelings, she could not stand to see him in pain and she wanted to be with him. After Dumbledore read Harry's letters he reluctantly agreed to allow Harry to stay with Hermione at her house for the summer. Of course Hermione's threat to kidnap Harry if he did not do something probably had a lot to do with that decision.

His current thoughts interrupted, Harry heard footsteps coming toward his door. He quickly located his wand on the nightstand and pointed it at the door. Harry heard a light knock on the door and then seconds later the door opened to a pair of warm brown eyes. Hermione looked at Harry before she entered and silently closed the door behind her. Harry released the breath he had been holding and placed his wand back on the night stand. Harry slowly slumped back against the headboard.

Harry watched Hermione as she came into his room. She was wearing an old quidditch Jersey of his from the 3rd year. Hermione had grown since she had taken his Jersey and it did not cover as much of her long legs as it used to. He watched with interest as Hermione's legs, which Harry had dreamed about over the last two weeks, walked carefully toward him.

Hermione looked at Harry and notice that he was watching her very carefully, especially her legs, as she maneuvered her way to him. She did not fear his look it actually made her tingle in a very, very pleasant way. Her heart began to flutter as she noticed his muscular arms and chest.

Harry had realized during the two weeks of letters to Hermione that he constantly thought of her. The near fatal secumpra curse that Doholov had used on her had scared him badly. He felt guilty for her injuries, if only he had listened to her in the first place. He watched as Hermione had lost consciousness. He knew from the frozen terror that surrounded his heart when she fell that Hermione meant much more to him than just a friend. It had taken Hermione nearly a week to recover from her wounds.

It was more than his guilt that kept his thoughts on Hermione. The fact that Harry knew she was the most beautiful person he had ever met was another.  
Harry had realized in that agonizing week that Hermione was recovering that he wanted more from her than just a friendship. Harry visited her every day, often 2 or three times per day. Harry thought back to the many times that they had been together over years. Through it all Hermione was always there, always by Harry's side. The week she was not was painful, he felt like an important piece of him was missing.

Harry's problem with being more than friends with Hermione was that he was afraid of losing her completely if she did not feel the same way or if they tried and things did not work between them. How would he and Hermione deal with each other? He did not know what he would do without her. He wanted to tell her how he felt but it seemed the time was never right to say such things to her.

Harry's worst nightmare, the one that really made Harry sweat and lose sleep, was the one where Hermione was dead because of Doholov's curse. That thought had been his focus for the last two weeks and the ramifications of Hermione's death made Harry shiver in ways he did not think possible. Harry was quite sure that he could not and would not want to live without Hermione by his side.

The other nightmare that replayed in his sleep was the terror of seeing Sirius hit by Bellatrix's killing spell and then Sirius collapsing backwards into the veil where he then faded from sight. The entire scene from the department of Mysteries occurred with regularity every night he closed his eyes. If not for his regular correspondence and comfort from Hermione, Harry is sure that he would have lost it completely.

Hermione edged closer with a look of concern etched on her face.  
"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
"I had some bad dreams. They felt very, very real; like I was actually there again…it scared me. I think I'm better now. At least the nightmare is over" He replied.  
Hermione lifted his cover and sat down besides Harry. Harry scooted over but was painfully aware that a scantily dressed Hermione was rubbing up against him. The other problem was that Harry was completely starkers under the sheet.

"Hermione, What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
Hermione looked at Harry and stated "I am getting comfortable in case you want to talk about your nightmares. You do want to talk about them…right Harry?"  
Harry knew from her tone and her look she was more or less telling him to spill the beans. Harry also knew from previous experience that she would accept nothing less from him than telling her everything.

Harry began to fidget and tried to place the thin sheet between Hermione's and his leg. The contact of her warm skin on his was starting to have an embarrassing effect on him. Harry tucked the sheet between them and with a gleam in her eye and a grin Hermione simply pulled it out and scooted closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Confessions

Hermione quickly lifted his arm, placed it over her shoulder and leaned against him. Harry could smell the soft cinnamon and vanilla fragrances of Hermione's hair as it tickled his face and shoulder. Harry very much liked how he was holding Hermione. This had been similar to many of his recent daydreams that involved her. Unfortunately, being this close, had an embarrassing effect on him that was becoming much more prominent sitting beside Hermione.

Hermione looked over at his emerald eyes "Out with it Harry. I have waited a week to hear what is going on and I am tired of being patient. So tell me about your nightmare….all of it!"

Harry sighed and told her about his nightmare of Sirius how he watched over and over as Sirius was killed. Hermione placed her arm around Harry's back and hugged him. As he continued with his story, tears slowly trickled from her eyes. By the time he had finished his other arm was around her in an embrace. "Hermione I am sorry if I upset you. I did not mean for you to cry."

"Harry, I am crying because I did not know what happened to Sirius. I had my back to him when all this occurred. I cared about Sirius too. He was the closet person to a parent you had and he was your godfather. For you to have to watch that over and over makes me sad. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore Harry."

Harry looked at her and was amazed that she was crying for him and Sirius. Harry let a small smile creep onto his face at the thought of Hermione crying for him. A quick thought flitted across his mind, what if she does care about me the same way that I care about her?

Hermione broke the silence. "Harry what about the other nightmare you are having? You did say nightmares not nightmare."  
Harry squirmed as he did not want to reveal this dream to Hermione. He was afraid that this would reveal too much of his feelings and he was not sure if he or Hermione were ready for that. Try as he might he could not think of a way out of telling her and he was certainly not going to lie to her. She would probable know it wasn't the truth anyway.

Hermione turned to him and squeezed his waist a little tighter "Mr. Potter, don't even think you are not telling me about this one. It will be better if you just come out with it, before I have to torture you….Harry."  
Harry held his arms up in surrender "Alright Miss Granger. You win. I wouldn't think of not telling you the truth." Hermione looked at him

"You couldn't figure a way around the question I asked, could you?"  
Harry grinned "Well there is that also." Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"Harry, why is it so hard to tell me about this dream?"  
"Mione, it's very personal and could embarrass both of us."

Hermione ponder this for a moment and then the fact that he shortened her name leaped out at her "Harry why did you just call me Mione?"

"Yea, I like the shortened version of your name. It seems less formal to me. Does it bother you?" Harry Stated hesitantly.  
"My dad calls me poppet and I can handle that. But I have never allowed anyone else to call me by other than my formal name. When you just said it, it caught me off guard but I liked it." Hermione answered.

Hermione blushed as she just remembered that Ron had used 'Herms' once and she nearly bit his head off for it. Now Harry used a shortened version of her name and she just told him that she liked it. If Harry remembered what she had said to Ron he might figure out how she felt about him. Harry looked at her as he was remembered Hermione's and Ron's fight back in their 2nd year when Ron had called her Herms. Boy that had not been pretty to watch her unload on Ron. She absolutely loathed a shortened version of her name, at least when Ron Said it. He wondered about her change of heart and the fact that she liked that he did it.

"What is the dream about Harry?" Hermione stated to divert his attention.  
"I don't think I can tell you like this." Harry said with a hint of embarrassment.  
"Like what Harry?" Harry lowered his head "In my bed without any clothes on"  
"What do you mean without clothes on?" Hermione asked.  
"Hermione I hate to tell you this but under this sheet I am completely starkers." Harry whispered

Hermione blushed "oh, does it make you uncomfortable that you are sitting beside me without clothes on? Hermione let a grin escape her face as she teased Harry. Internally she so wanted to remove the sheet covering him.

"No I have been sleeping like this for a couple of years now, its just you are sitting very close and …. Harry noticed where Hermione was looking and turned completely beet red. "I am very sorry about that Hermione; I-I-I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Harry stammered out Hermione giggled at his predicament. Harry was a little put out by her reaction. "Hermione I don't think this is a laughing matter."

Hermione looked at Harry's eyes and felt bad "Harry I am not laughing at that. Harry I was laughing because you blushed. I don't think I have ever seen you blush like that before." Harry looked at her "Well you know me I'll do anything to make you giggle. By the way since when does Hermione Granger ever giggle?"

"Harry I have giggled before just never around you." Harry was still a little disconcerted by the situation. Hermione noticed his unease. "Harry if it makes you feel any better under this shirt I am completely starkers too." Harry did a double take and looked at her a moment "Ha-ha very funny, if I had a shirt I wouldn't be starkers at all, now would I." Harry retorted.

"Where would the fun be in that Harry?" Hermione said flippantly before she laughed. Beginning to get lost in her eyes Harry turned away.

"Harry, about this 2nd dream you keep having. Spill or I will stand up and take the sheet with me." Hermione smiled Harry grabbed the sheet in his fist "You wouldn't dare?"  
"Oh, I would dare Mr. Potter unless you start talking quickly." She laughed.

Harry reluctantly told Hermione about his 2nd nightmare and about how he kept watching her die as well. He left his feelings out of his story but Hermione was not having any of that "Harry why does that worry you so much?"

Harry could not look at her. He took a deep breath and thought bloody hell Harry just tell her, where is that famous Gryffindor courage you are known for. But the other side was worried if Hermione would feel the same way? Harry quickly decided he would just tell her and deal with the consequences later. At least he would know one way or the other how she felt. Harry looked in Hermione's eyes "Hermione that is the answer I was searching for, for the last two weeks. It has been all that I have thought about since I went to stay with my Aunt and Uncle."

Hermione looked at Harry tentatively her heart was beating wildly and she felt sure that it was going to come out of her chest. She hoped and prayed it meant what she thought. "Well did you figure it out?" she asked. Harry replied with a sigh "Yes, but I am not sure that it will work out if I reveal what I want." Hermione looked and placed her hand on his chest "What is it that you want Harry?"

Harry kept looking at the now very interesting lint on his sheet; sighing again he looked at her "You Hermione, I want you. I want to be with you. I am absolutely positive, after I watched you fall from that curse, that I cannot survive an hour, a minute, or a second without you." Harry paused and then continued "The week you were recovering from Doholov's curse was very hard on me. I realized how important you are to me and I realized I want to be with you as more than a friend."

Hermione had hoped and prayed that Harry could feel this way about her. She had known for a two years how she felt about him but was too afraid to tell him. Harry had confessed he wanted her as more than a friend, Harry wanted Hermione the bookworm! Hermione was so happy "Harry, would you lean just a little closer and say what you just said one more time, please?"

Harry was completely confused. Here he had just told Hermione how he felt, laid his heart out and she wants him to say it again, maybe she did not want to hear, maybe she was giving him the opportunity to change what he had said. His old doubts came to the surface with vengeance. Harry put his head in his hands.

"Hermione I knew I should not have told you this. If you don't feel the same way I completely understand. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable around me. No matter what happens I just want you to know I will always be there for you. Please just forget what I just said. I can't bear not having you as my friend. If I lost you I don't think I can survive let alone defeat Voldemort."

Harry turned to Hermione and she was smiling at him. "Harry you don't understand. I have wanted to hear you say that for the last year. Don't you dare take it back after I have waited all this time to hear those words; I just wanted you to repeat them one more time. "Really, you wanted me to tell you I liked you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, my fear, the one thing I could not rationalize, was that I was afraid of losing you as my friend if you didn't feel the same way I did. I was afraid that we would be too uncomfortable around each other. I was afraid to tell you how I felt. At least as friends I could be with you, even if I couldn't be with you the way I wanted to be."

Harry looked at Hermione and understanding dawned on him. She did feel the same way about him as he did for her. They both had the same fear for the same reason. They were important to each other. They could not resist the urge any longer. Hermione had waited over a year for this as they came together for a kiss they both desired.

Before either knew what was happening a golden glow began to envelop them and long silvery threads entwined around them caressing their bodies. Harry and Hermione, lost in their first kiss, had no sense of their surroundings. Slowly, a whirlwind of magic began to build around them. Its' force lifted them above the bed. Nothing else mattered as they felt a mental connection to each other begin to grow.

The commotion, noise and static charge created by the magic awoke Hermione's parents from their slumber. They eventually followed the noise to Harry's room and knocked. With growing concern and no answer from the other side of the door, they hesitantly opened Harry's door.

What they saw both awed and frightened them beyond comprehension. Hermione and Harry were suspended in mid air in a passionate embrace and they were glowing gold. Harry was completely nude and Hermione only had her night shirt on. Hermione's parents attempted to rush to help them but were held back by the force of the magic.

Hermione and Harry slowly and reluctantly released the kiss. They held each other and both of their faces revealed smoldering smiles. Harry looked at Hermione and he knew what love was. It was tangible, it had form, and it was everything that Hermione was and it was everything he wanted in life. Without thought, Harry spoke from his heart bonding his soul to hers.

"Hermione Jane Granger I love you with all my heart and with everything that my soul was, is and ever will be. I want to be with you always. No matter what happens, I love you unconditionally. This I swear as Harry James Potter."

A thin, wispy strand of gold and blue light slipped from Harry's chest and circled their bodies and wrapped around their hand and wrist. Hermione's parents stood and watched as Harry's words took magical form and surrounded Harry and Hermione like a blanket. As the magic encompassed them, its' golden intensity increased dramatically.

Hermione looked at Harry and his beautiful green eyes. She felt his words surround her in a warm cocoon. It was his love, his hopes, and his desire for her. She literally felt his words being absorbed into her body.

She, at first, felt a foreign emotion enter her thoughts. As she focused on its whispery images it gained clarity and she immediately recognized it as Harry's. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt the depth of his emotions. His focus was on her and her alone. He loved her more than she could ever have imagined.

She raised her hand to caress his face as her face and body began to glow. Happy tears flowed freely from her eyes. Hermione looked at the floor and whispered an incantation and her nightshirt disappeared. Physically and symbolically she bared herself before him

Harry and Hermione were physically and mentally exposed to one another as their true feelings were revealed. Hermione felt no shame or embarrassment at her nudity or for her feelings. All she wanted was to give Harry what he had just given her, unconditional love. Harry was hers and she knew he would always be hers, no matter what happened, no one could ever take this moment away from her.

Harry and she were right for each other and she knew instantly the words she must speak to her one and only true love. Her heart swelled with her emotions and her desire for Harry. More importantly, it was time to reveal all of her feelings to him.

"Hermione Jane Granger lives no more. Harry James Potter I have loved you since the first day we met and I love you with all my heart and soul. I will be with you always and forever. No matter what happens in the days before us, I promise to faithfully be by your side. Never deny my need to be with you as I will love you unconditionally to the point of death. This I swear as Hermione Jane Potter."

Just as she finished stating these words a gold and pink thread of light emerged from her chest and wrapped around Hermione's and Harry's other hand and wrist.  
Harry watched as Hermione's words gained form and substance and infused into his body. Harry felt a foreign emotion enter his thoughts. He focused on that thought and found Hermione thoughts hopes and dreams completely exposed to him. He was viewing a thousand pictures of himself as Harry was her focus in life. Harry was her one true love.

Harry looked and found pictures with her parents and understood what they meant, they were her other loves in life. Harry's love of Hermione grew even more as their feelings began to feed off one another. Hermione's parents were speechless as they watched. They both asked the same question "Did Harry and Hermione just get married?" Before they could answer their own question Harry and Hermione once again closed the distance between them.

The intensity of the glow caused Hermione's parents to black out. Just before Hermione's mom passed out she witnessed a black form leave the scar on Harry's head. It circled the couple once and then dissipated. Its shriek of death was a very disconcerting thing to hear.

Harry and Hermione released the kiss and moved back slightly from each other. They began a slow descent back to the floor but never wavered in the stare they gave to each other. Once they reached the floor they separated slightly but still held onto each other firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : Parents! What can you do?**

"I hope, Mr. Potter, that this is what you intended from your confession to me earlier." Harry smiled "Mrs. Potter I was just going to ask you to be my girlfriend and I was trying to tell you how I felt. I had no idea all of this would come from that."

A small doubt flitted across her mind as Harry spoke. Her bookworm doubts that nobody could possible love a know-it-all like her began to surface. She began to wonder if she had somehow tricked him into this.

Harry was completely amazed as he felt Hermione's emotions and her thoughts as if they were his own. Harry understood he was not alone anymore. He saw through Hermione's eyes her young lonely years were just as hard as his were. Her only comfort was books and her parent's love. They were as hard as his years but in different ways.

He instantly held her tighter and drew her into his gaze. "Hermione I would not change a thing that just happened. We are so much more than boyfriend and girlfriend. What we have now is what I really wanted. I wanted someone to love me and someone I could love in return. My doubts and feelings that I would never deserve someone like you had stopped me from asking. One of the things I love the most about you is that you are a bookworm and a know-it-all but now you belong to me as I do to you."

Hermione's mouth opened at his announcement. Harry said exactly what was on her mind and soothed her concerns. It was if he had read her mind. Harry felt her confusion and decided to let her know what he believed was happening from his occulmency classes. "Mione push your mind to me again." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione gave Harry a curious look but looked into his eyes and pushed her  
mind out to try to feel his emotions. She was about ready to give up when she felt a glimmer of an emotion that seemed foreign just like before and not of her. She followed that feeling and soon felt all of Harry's emotions. What she saw was all the love that she could ever hope for reflected back to her from Harry.

It brought another tear to her eye. She felt rather foolish for having any doubts at all as Harry had none about his feelings for her. "Mione, if you ever doubt us come back to me and I will show you what my greatest happiness will always be."  
"Harry I'm sorry for ever having that thought. I feel completely foolish now." She looked down slightly ashamed. Harry lifted her chin "Hermione I still love you and your doubts…. Love?"

Hermione laughed at his term of endearment. Harry could feel how happy it made her for him to use it. Hermione slowly drew him into a kiss. While they lingered in this quiet embrace, Hermione's mom moaned. Hermione and Harry quickly looked over to where the moan came from. Hermione jumped from Harry arms and went to her mother. Ione looked up at her still nude daughter and a very nude Harry and moaned again.

"Mom are you alright?" Ione shook her head to clear the fog that seemed to surround her thoughts. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and rose to a sitting position. She looked at both Harry and Hermione "that depends on if I just saw what I think I saw. Did you two just get married?" Hermione blushed and Harry turned red. "Mom, we aren't sure what happened. I known I will never leave Harry no matter what and I love him more deeply than I have loved anyone or anything. "

"I hear you say that Hermione, but do you really know what that means? How can you and Harry fully understand or comprehend what that means your both so young."

Harry spoke with firm conviction as he looked into Ione's eyes "Mrs. Granger I can no longer live without Hermione as I cannot live without my own heart. I have never known love before tonight. What I felt from Hermione is what I have always wanted and what I feel for Hermione is so much more than I ever thought possible. I would sacrifice anything for her happiness." Harry carefully pushed his thoughts to Ione's eyes. Willing her to know and understand what he felt.

Ione looked carefully at Harry. In his eyes she felt every emotion of Harry's as if it were her own. She received her answer and knew without a doubt its' truth. His eyes revealed his thoughts it was as if she had seen every thought Harry had about Hermione in a thousand pictures in her head. It left no doubt about Harry's true feelings. Ione swore from that day forward she had felt love in Harry's eyes.

She stood up and was about to walk over and give Harry a hug but noticed that he still had no clothes on. "Harry I want to give you a hug but I really think I would feel more comfortable if you were clothed." Harry looked down at his nudity and quickly covered himself. "Sorry." Hermione and her mother laughed at his sudden awkwardness.

Herman stood up behind Hermione and her mother and looked at Harry and his nude daughter. He was not laughing. Herman watched Harry, glowing gold, run over to his suit case and put a pair of pajama pants on quickly. He then noticed that Hermione was nude and turned his back toward her.

In a very restrained voice "Hermione would you please put your clothes back on." He continued "Hermione I am very disappointed in you and Harry. When you asked if he could stay for the holidays I expected better behavior from both of you. I would have never agreed to this if I had known I would find both of you together like this. What do both of you have to say for yourselves?"

Hermione put her favorite nightshirt on and came back to where her parents stood. She was completely taken back by her dad's statement. "Dad I have clothes on now." She was thinking of what to say when her mom spoke before her. "Herman please calm down."

"Calm down, Calm down! Ione we just saw Harry and her completely without clothes, in Harry's bed and you want me to calm down! How am I supposed to do that?"  
Harry then spoke quietly "Mr. Granger this is all my fault please don't blame Mione. I had a nightmare and she came to check on me. We were talking about my bad dream and then I told her how I felt about her. We kissed and events just took over from there."

"Harry, I don't want to hear the details, I found you with my daughter in my house." Herman looked sternly at Hermione "Hermione how long have you and Harry been dating?"  
"Dad Harry and I have never dated we were just best friends."  
Herman was visible upset by this news and his whole body tensed "Hermione you mean to tell me you and Harry are not dating and you slept with him?"  
"Dad, Harry and I did not sleep together, I am still a virgin. Harry and I talked and told each other how we felt, nothing happened, all we did was kiss."  
Ione spoke "That was some kiss from what I saw."

Both Harry and Hermione blushed at that statement. Harry moved to Hermione and held her hand "We did not know all that was going to happen. Just please don't be mad at Mione. It would kill me if she got in trouble for something that was my fault."  
"Harry love, this was not your fault. I was just as responsible as you were."

Harry looked at Hermione and he leaned towards her. She softly caressed his cheek. Harry eyes softened "Harry, I just woke up and knew that you needed me and that is why I came to your room. Are you telling me now you regret this?" Harry with surprised look "Gods no, I don't regret this I am very happy that we told each other how we feel." Harry lowered his head and his voice "I meant every word of the vows I spoke to you. It was serious to me. I want to be with you more than anything."

Hermione wrapped Harry in a hug "Harry all of my dreams for the last year came true tonight. I meant my vows to you with all my heart." Harry and Hermione began to glow anew with these last statements. They naturally migrated into each other arms and began to slowly merge to kiss. Herman interrupted "Hello, I might remind both of you that Hermione's parents are in the room with you. For the record would you both mind not glowing so much? It is really quite distracting."

"Why are you two glowing like that anyway?" Ione asked "Mum, Harry and I are not sure. We think it might have something to do with the fact we just declared our love for each other." Herman thought for a moment "Harry I am afraid, under the circumstances that we are going to have to make different arrangements for the rest of the holiday. With you and Hermione like this I cannot allow you to stay here."  
Two loud voices spoke in Unison "No!" both Ione and Hermione proclaimed in unison. Ione continued "Harry has to stay here he cannot leave."

Harry, Hermione and Herman looked at Ione, the voice that spoke those words.  
"Herman, Hermione is my daughter too. I believe both of them about what happened….what is happening. Herman before you woke completely up I looked into Harry's soul. At least that is the only way I can describe it. Herman I know this is hard for you but what I saw was love. A love for Hermione that is probable more than we feel for her. I don't understand everything I saw but in my heart I know what he feels for her is real. Harry can't leave, I don't know how but I think it would physically hurt them if they were separated."

Herman's jaw hit the floor. He was left speechless. Ione grabbed him by the arm and moved him toward the door. As she was walking out she looked over her shoulder "I expect you two down stairs for tea so we can talk about this." The door began closing and just before it shut completely, Ione opened it and pointed her finger at them "In five minutes or less with more clothes on, if you please." Hermione swore she saw a smirk on her mom's face as she closed the door.

Hermione turned back to Harry wondering what he was thinking. Without thinking about it she pushed her mind toward him and was flooded with feelings of guilt and great sadness. He had ruined Hermione's trust with her parents, the one thing he wanted more than anything was parents and a family of his own and now he was destroying Hermione's.

Hermione immediately began to tear up at the emotions Harry was feeling. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Harry James Potter, you are a git! This is absolutely not your fault. If you don't clear your mind for one minute and listen to me, I'll….I'll I don't know what I will do but you must listen to me dear husband."

This last statement caused Harry to look at Hermione as if awoken from a coma "Harry I promise you that once we talk to my parents everything will be ok, that they will trust me as much as they did before, and I also promise you before we are 30 I will give you a family of your own, the family you so desperately want."

He pushed his mind to hers and felt her hurting because he was upset. His only concern from that point was to change her mood quickly. Hermione heard everything Harry just thought but was aware that his lips did not move. Stunned it took her a moment to realize that she had read about this somewhere before, Soul mates who could communicate without talking. She was certain she had seen this in a book at the Hogwarts' library. She would have to research this when she got the chance.

She pushed her next thought directly at Harry "Harry I feel what you feel. I hurt when you hurt. Harry I love you and this will not change. We will work this out with my parents. They will understand but we have to be patient with them. Besides if they make you leave I would leave with you. Where you go I go dear husband. Oh, by the way did you notice that I am not using my voice to speak to you?"

Harry pulled back from his hug with Hermione. "Hermione you talked to me with your thoughts only?" "Harry, think don't talk I will hear you." Harry thought to her "Dear wife we can communicate without talking now?"  
"Love it appears so. This could be handy don't you think? You just called me wife. Look at my arms, I have goose bumps."  
"Hermione your dad is very upset. How am I ever going to win his or your mom's trust? I know they feel betrayed."

"Harry, they don't understand what has happened and they are worried about me. We need to explain it to them. Remember both of my parents understand their daughter is a witch, most muggles never accept that their child is a witch or wizard, but my parents did. Let's explain it to them and give them time."  
"Harry there is one other thing you are forgetting."  
"Well, dear wife, please enlighten me. What did I miss?" Hermione smiled when Harry said wife. "The fact that when my dad talked about making you leave, my mother yelled 'No' louder than I did. You Mr. Potter have already won her over. That must have been some look you gave her?"

"Hermione it was not just a look I gave her. I pushed my thoughts to her just like I did with you. She saw and felt exactly what I was feeling."  
"Harry I don't think that is possible." Hermione said perplexed."If you don't believe me ask your mother. I think you Granger women are a strange lot, being able to listen to a bloke's thoughts."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and gave Harry a very McGonagall look "Strange am I? I might remind you that I may not be a Granger 'woman' anymore. Beside my dad is absolutely going to adore you."  
"Hermione how can you be so sure?"  
"Because the daughter he loves adores you with every fiber of her being." Harry and Hermione both smiled at her little joke. "Mrs. Potter I think you're the most beautiful and smartest witch I have ever met."  
"Harry I absolutely adore being called Mrs. Potter and I love you."  
"Harry replied "I Love you too."

Hermione thought quickly "I think we should call Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall here when we talk to my Parents. We will not be able to answer many questions my parents will have. I will send a Patronus to ask them here. May I barrow your wand Harry?"

"By all means, love." Hermione picked up Harry's wand and spoke clearly "Expecto Patronum." Both watched as her patronus appeared. Only to their shock, her otter did not appear. In its' place was a Doe." Hermione lost her concentration and the doe disappeared. Hermione turned to Harry "What was that, was that your Patronus?"  
"Love, my patronus is a stag that was a female version."

Hermione left Harry's room and returned a minute later with her wand and shorts on. "Hermione thought Harry please put a shirt on. While Harry put a shirt on Hermione called for her patronus again with her wand this time. Again her otter did not appear but the doe was before her. The patronus looked at her and then nudged her thigh slightly. Hermione petted it "Are you my patronus now?" The doe nodded her head yes in response. Hermione stroked the animal "Could you find Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and ask them to come to my parent house."  
The doe nodded and ran out through the bedroom wall.

"Harry we need to get down stairs."  
"Coming love."  
Hermione's skin got goose bumps as she listen to Harry say that. Oh she so hoped she never woke up from this dream. "Mione I don't think this is a dream at all. Oh, god Hermione I hope this is not a dream. I want this with you," Hermione heard these thoughts and turned to Harry."Harry if this is a dream will you promise me something?"  
"What, I will do anything to make you happy."  
"Love, promise me that if this is a dream, when you wake up you will find me and tell me exactly what you told me tonight and make this a new reality for us. I promise I will react the same way as I did in this dream. I have loved you for the last year."  
"Mione, I promise." Hermione thought "I can't go on without us being together I need him so much….it hurts!"  
"Love I heard that, do you think it is any different for me?" Hermione smiled "No, I know it isn't." Harry and Hermione walked downstairs hand in hand to talk with her parents and both of their professors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 :** Explanations

Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen and looked at Herman and Ione's sitting at the table. Both of Hermione's parents turned toward the pair. They noticed the two teens still had a golden glow about them.

"Mom and Dad, Harry and I asked Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to join us."  
"Hermione you asked them to come now at this hour?" Herman asked  
"Hermione do you know what time it is?" Ione inquired.  
Hermione looked at the kitchen clock it was 3:53 AM "Oh my."  
Just at that moment all four of them heard two distinct 'pops' in the living room.  
Harry and Hermione rounded the corner with wands at the ready in unison.  
Harry stated in a no nonsense tone "Please don't move until… we verify your identity" Hermione finished for him. Harry was a little amazed that Hermione had finished his sentence for him.

Harry pointed his wand at Professor McGonagall "What did I have in my hand the first time I flew at Hogwarts?" he asked. "Why it was Mr. Longbottom's remebral, Mr. Potter." Minerva stated. Hermione lifted her wand at Professor Dumbledore "What is my Mother's name?" Albus smiled "Ione of course." It did not go unnoticed by either professor that Harry and Hermione had their non-wand hands linked and they both had a golden glow around them. Minerva raised her hand to her heart. "Oh, My Albus do you see what I see?"  
"I do indeed Minerva, I do indeed." Albus's eyes lit up with a smile.

Minerva looked at the wand in Harry's left hand "Mr. Potter don't you normally use your wand in your right hand?" Harry looked down at his wand now held in his left hand puzzled by Minerva's observation. He also lifted his right and saw Hermione's hand entwined in his own. He smiled when he realized they unconsciously held each other.  
"I normally do. There have been some… developments between me and Hermione. That's why Hermione sent her Patronus."

Albus gasped "Hermione that was your Patronus? I thought it was Harry's. I thought your patronus was an otter."  
"As did I" Minerva quipped. Hermione and Harry both lowered their wands.  
Harry answered "Headmaster my Patronus is a Stag what we sent….was a doe, my new Patronus it seems." Hermione finished for Harry. Hermione continued "I tried to create a patronus with Harry's wand and the doe appeared….Harry picked up and stated for Hermione "then she tried with her own wand and the doe appeared again. That is one of the reasons we asked you over here tonight."

Minerva walked over to Harry and Hermione. "Mrs. Granger you were able to produce a Patronus with Harry's wand?"  
"Yes and Professor my name may no longer be Mrs. Granger." Minerva put her hand over her mouth in surprise. Albus came from behind Minerva and looked at Harry and Hermione closely. He had noticed that they were completing each other's sentences just like many twins did.

"Hermione it is very unusual for another witch or wizard to pick up another's wand and produce advanced magic with it, which a patronus most definitely is. Most can only do rudimentary magic with another's wand, rarely advanced spells and not until they have used it for months or years."

Minerva was very interested in Hermione's last statement about her change in name "Mrs. Granger what do you think your new name is?" Minerva inquired. Hermione's cheeks reddened "Hermione Potter." Minerva looked at both Harry and Hermione at this news. It did not go unnoticed by her and Albus that both of them had very happy smiles on their faces.

"Professors, Hermione's parents have many questions and we aren't sure we can answer them. We aren't exactly sure what happened. We need your help." Harry stated firmly. "I should say so Mr. Potter after what I have seen already. I am not sure that Albus and I can help with some of their questions." Hermione's parents entered the room at precisely that moment.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonagall." Herman stated politely. "I am very sorry for the hour of this visit. We did not know Hermione had called for you. Had we known we would have waited until a more decent hour?"  
"Mr. Granger please call me Albus." Minerva chimed in "Due to the earliness of the hour I believe we can do away with the formalities please call me Minerva."

"Mr. Granger I dare say after just talking to these two and looking at them I am not at all upset by the inconvenience. I think I quite understand the urgency. I am quite curious as to how you two are handling this."  
"Please, Albus and Minerva call me Herman and my wife is Ione. As to why we are not upset is that my wife has calmed me down some since the initial shock of what we saw. To be quite honest we really don't know what we saw or more importantly, what it means?" Herman looked at both Harry and Hermione "Harry and Hermione have some explaining to do."  
"Herman, I am quite sure that Mrs. Granger…."

At this Hermione coughed to interrupt Professor McGonagall. "Excuse me; Mr. & Mrs. Potter do not know themselves what happened. Harry and Hermione were having a thought conversation while the others were talking. "Hermione when your dad is certain that we are most likely married; he is going to kill me." Hermione turned to Harry when he said this and thought back. "Harry I promise to protect you from my dad." Harry let a slight snicker release from his lips at Hermione's comment.  
Albus had been watching the two of them and realized something.

"Harry why did you just laugh out loud?" Albus asked Harry, before he thought about it answered "It was something Hermione just said." Hermione looked sharply at Harry and thought "Harry I didn't say anything, I thought it." Harry looked at Dumbledore "Oh, Sugar." Albus put his arms on Harry and Hermione's shoulders and stated "I do not think it would be wise to let others know that you can communicate with your minds. This can be a most useful bit of magic."

Minerva looked at Albus "Albus that clinches it, this proves what we both suspected the moment we saw them with that golden glow around them." Ione spoke "Minerva what does that prove? Please tell us because that is what scares us the most. When we walked into Harry's room tonight both of them were suspended in the air and we could not get near them. Have they been possessed or something?"

Minerva looked at Ione "I am very sorry dear; this must be very strange to you and Herman. Harry and Hermione are soul mates and they are bonding as we speak. In the wizarding world this is something very special that happens to very few wizarding couples." Minerva asked "Ione did either of them say anything like vows to each other while they were suspended in the air?"

Herman jumped in "They both said what sounded to us like matrimonial vows. Hermione stated that Hermione Jane Granger was no more and that she was Hermione Jane Potter."

Minerva was completely astounded by this bit of information. "Young lady you were very wise to call for us. Ione and Herman I think we should all sit down as this make take some time. Could Albus and I bother you for a spot of tea?"  
"Forgive us for being so rude. Please come into the kitchen."  
"Ione under the circumstance I completely understand. I think you and Herman are handling this quite well." Minerva added.

The entire group moved to the kitchen table. Ione made tea for everyone and Harry and Hermione sat besides each other holding hands. "Ione and Herman I think it would be best if we start from the beginning. "Why don't we let Hermione and Harry start things and as they go along Albus and I will fill in the gaps."

Harry cleared his throat. "I was having a bad nightmare. I awoke sweating and confused. I didn't remember what room or house I was in it looked very foreign. Hermione came in to the room and checked on me. She made me tell her about the nightmares I was having. The worst nightmare is the one where I see Hermione killed by Doholov. Hermione made me tell her about this. The week she was in the hospital ward was the worst for me. I realized that I cared about Hermione as more than only thing that made me not tell her was I was afraid of losing her friendship if she did not feel the same or if things didn't work out between us. I could not imagine my life without her in it. For me it was a lot to risk. After I told her about the dream I could not lie to her so I had to tell her how I felt and hope for the best. What I found out is that Hermione felt the same way about me as I did her.

"Harry I have known for two years that Hermione was in love with you." stated Ione. Hermione blushed from her mothers comment. Harry turned to Hermione and stated out loud "Mione you said it was only a year?" He thought to her "You and I are going to have a long conversation later." Hermione only looked down and said "yes dear"

"Hermione what was that?" Herman asked. "I was just answering Harry dad."  
"Hermione, Harry did not speak."  
"Dad, he did in here and pointed at her head."

"Herman and Ione I believe I can explain this better than Harry or Hermione." Albus stated. "In exceptionally rare instances soul mates have such a unique bond that they can actual communicate without words. There are only eight couples in our recorded history with this ability." Ione spoke "They have ESP or telepathy?"

Hermione answered "Yes Mum it is very much like that. If Harry or I think something then the other hears it in their mind."  
"Ione looked accusingly at Harry "Did you use some form of magic on me upstairs. Did I read your mind or did you trick me?" Harry looked taken back. "I don't know if it was magic I supposed it could have been. As I told Hermione upstairs I desperately wanted you to understand how I felt about Hermione and I pushed my feelings toward you so you could see. I would never use trickery on something as important as that." Ione thought for a moment and could not sense any insincerity in Harry. Harry was like an open book to her. "Harry dear I believe you. I am sorry for accusing you of anything."

Ione looked at Herman "Harry could you do the same for Herman, could he know how you feel by the same method? The only reason I ask is that it might help him to understand things better and alleviate his concerns."  
"I don't know I could try." Harry replied haltingly.

"Harry looked at Herman I need to maintain eye contact to make this work. It may feel a little strange." Herman was a little skeptical "Harry I don't see what good this will do but I am willing to try." Harry nodded and looked into Herman's eyes. He began to push his thoughts out to Herman and felt what he thought was some kind of link. At that moment Hermione broadcast her thoughts to him "Did you and dad connect?" Harry replied "I think so."  
"Harry I think I feel your connection to him. Can I stay?" Hermione asked "Of course dear wife." Physically, Hermione smiled at the term he used.

Herman gasped "Oh my god I can feel Harry's thoughts. Harry it feels like something else is with us." Mr. Granger I believe you feel Hermione's thoughts as well. Harry thought.  
"Harry and Hermione this is so strange."  
"Hi Dad." Hermione thought.  
"Hello poppet."  
"Well Harry this is your show so to speak what is it Ione wanted me to see?"

"This sir" Harry pushed all of his thoughts about Hermione and how he felt.  
Herman slowly had a sense of foreign emotions entering his mind. Suddenly the speed of the Harry's emotions increased. He began to understand how Harry felt about Hermione and the love Harry had for her. He saw pictures of their first encounter on the train. The pictures contained a simple emotion tied to it. In this case, Herman felt Harry's annoyance with Hermione's know-it-all attitude. Herman laughed at that.

The pictures continued until the moment Hermione was hurt at the Department of mystery. Harry's emotions ran from panic, pain, sorrow, and guilt for putting her in that situation. The last scenes were Harry's visits with Hermione as she healed and the long week Harry spoke of. The depth of Harry's emotions changed during that week as he realized he loved her. Herman also felt Harry's fear of losing her if the feelings weren't returned. Herman viewed Harry's realization of his friendship with Hermione being turned to love. The last picture was of Harry looking at Hermione as they said their vows. He was quite shocked and amazed at Harry's capacity for love. All of which was focused on Hermione.

He followed the trail back to Hermione's thoughts and found the same emotions for Harry. Harry was important to her. Her feelings for Harry were different, they felt older. "Harry I need to break this connection I understand now. I am concerned that both of you are too young, but I do understand." Harry closed his eyes and broke the connection.

Herman sat back and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Ione and grabbed her hand. A tear rolled down his cheek "Ione I don't think I have felt anything like that in my whole life. What is amazing is that Hermione joined the connection and I saw her feelings toward Harry. I-I-I just didn't understand. You said before you felt it was pure love and that is the only description that fits for me as well. Ione I believe that Harry may care more for Hermione than we do." Herman looked at Harry and Hermione "Can you forgive me for doubting and Harry this is as much your home as it is Hermione's you can stay as long as you want."

Hermione beamed at her father's last comment. It confirmed what she already knew. She looked at Harry smugly "I told you they would understand Harry." Harry thought "yes dear. As always you are right." Hermione smiled "And don't ever forget that dear!" Harry and Hermione both laughed and kissed each other. Ione looked at Harry and Hermione with a puzzled look "What brought that on?"

Harry smiled "My dear wife reminded me that she had told me you would understand and that we needed to be patient. Hermione was doing an 'I told you so' whereby I being the smart bloke I am quickly conceded the point and said 'yes dear, you are always right." Everybody laughed at that. Ione asked "Harry you called Hermione 'my dear wife' so what you two said upstairs were wedding vows, weren't they?"

Harry physically stiffened. Hermione sat in his lap and put her arms around him protectively. "Mom, Harry is a little worried that you and Dad will be upset because what we believed happened in our hearts is that we vowed we would never leave each other in a magical way, much like a wedding vow, we believe we are married."

Minerva spoke up "Herman and Ione what Hermione said is pretty much the truth of it. Based upon what you witnessed they have bound themselves by a magical contract. It is not a forced contract, it really is just a confirmation that they are soul mates, that they are bonded magically." Herman looked at both of them very concerned "That is what concerns me you two are too young to be in this position. I don't even think you can live together as man and wife because of your age. Hermione you are just 15."

Hermione looked a little worried "Dad, I don't think I can stand being apart from Harry. The very thought of it makes me sick." Harry gently massaged Hermione's back in concern. He did not like seeing her like this. Albus and Minerva watched silently at the exchange. "Albus in all my years I have never heard of soul mates connecting with the others family. This is something very special and rare."

"Minerva I need to check on something in the Department of Ministry could you help them for a few moments?  
"Of course Albus but what could you possible want from the department of Mystery?" Albus replied "Confirmation of what we believe happened." Albus stood "If you would forgive me I wish to go to the ministry to confirm something and I will be right back. It should only take me a moment to check. When I return then Minerva and I will need to discuss some things with Harry, Hermione and you two." Albus apparated.

Herman turned to Harry and Hermione "I now understand some things better but I would like to hear what else happen before we came into your room Harry." "As would I" stated Minerva. Hermione began "I was totally and happily surprised to hear Harry tell me he felt the same about me as I did him. I even tried to get him to say it again. I know it's vain of me but after waiting so long for Harry, I just wanted to hear him say that he needed me one more time. Finally I could not take it any longer and I kissed Harry. The next thing I knew is we were out of the bed and I was holding Harry and we were 3 feet off the ground.

Harry continued "When Hermione and I kissed it was like a doorway opened in our minds. I could feel things that at first were foreign then I knew they were from Hermione. The more I saw the more I was sure of what I felt for her. My thoughts were clear and I knew exactly what to say to her. Ione asked "Is that the vows we heard?" "Yes" replied Harry. Minerva inquired "Do you remember the exact words that were said?" Ione spoke up "I do it went like this for Harry's part."

"Hermione Jane Granger I love you with all my heart and with everything that my soul was, is and ever will be. I want to be with you always. No matter what happens, I love you unconditionally. This I swear as Harry James Potter."

"Do you remember what Hermione said?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger lives no more. Harry James Potter I have loved thee since the first day we met and I love you with all my heart and my soul. I will be with you always and forever. No matter what happens in the days before us, I promise to faithfully be by your side. I love you unconditionally. This I swear as Hermione Jane Potter."

Minerva looked very excited "Did anything happen after they said their vows? Ione thought for a moment "A gold and blue light thread left Harry's chest and wrapped around Harry and Hermione's wrists."

Minerva added "And after Hermione's vows a gold and pink light thread left her chest and wrapped around their other wrists. Minerva sat thoughtfully for a moment "Hermione on your vows why did you promise to faithfully be by Harry's side?" Hermione thought for a moment "I wanted to comfort Harry and let him know I would be with him. Harry will want to try and protect me if something happens and will want to push me away to be safe."

"Hermione I don't think you realized this but you literally and magically tied yourselves together. The reason that you feel sick at the thought of not being with Harry is that you will become sick if you are separated. You promised to faithfully be by his side." Hermione looked perplexed "That doesn't mean we have to be right beside each other does it?" Minerva looked concerned "Hermione why don't you go to the bathroom and come back." Hermione look questioningly at Professor McGonagall "Ok, but what will this prove?" "I think you will both know if my suspicions are correct." answered Minerva.

Hermione walked toward the bathroom around the corner. "No Hermione use the one upstairs." Minerva stated, Hermione stopped for a moment and continued walking to the upstairs bathroom. In less than one minute they all heard a very scared Hermione yell for Harry. All of them got up and ran to the upstairs bathroom. Hermione was lying on the bathroom floor unconscious. Harry very scared, went to Hermione and hugged her to him. "Professor McGonagall what's wrong with her?"

"Oh dear it's just as I feared. Can you feel her?" Harry searched and went into a panic "No I don't feel her at all. Oh god what happened to her?"  
"Harry dear I need you to clear your mind and make a connection with Hermione its' very important that you do this quickly." Harry pushed his fears down and focused his thoughts on Hermione. At first he could not sense her at all. Then slowly as if he were wading through a thick fog he felt a spark of Hermione. He mentally ran towards that spark. He found her and connected with the spark.

Almost immediately Hermione's eyes fluttered and she looked at Harry and reached around his neck clutching as if her life depended on their contact. "Oh Harry, I felt our connection slipping and then it broke. It felt terrible; I think I threw up before I blacked out."

Minerva looked on with sympathy "Hermione, your specific vow you used caused you to become sick if you are not in contact with Harry. Your bond is so new that a short distance can break your mental connection. You two can only part as far as its' limits of the connection allow. If you break it, you will literally pass out."  
"Professor why didn't it affect me the same way?" Harry asked.  
"Because Harry you didn't promise to faithfully be by her side. She literally cannot be without you. If the connection is broken for too long it could kill her." Harry looked at Hermione and with a small amount of anger "Hermione what have you done?" "Harry I'm sorry I just wanted you not to have to be alone."

"Hermione getting killed would make me very lonely and it would probably kill me."  
"Oh, I never thought about that love." Hermione said a little embarrassed. Harry picked Hermione up and carried her back to the kitchen. As they sat back down Harry asked Professor McGonagall "Is there anything we can do to fix this?" Minerva looked sympathetically "Harry I am afraid not. I can only tell you that over time your connection to Hermione will strengthen and the distance that you can maintain the connection will increase. Harry the distance is unknown; the eight previously recorded instances never spoke about how far apart their connection would work."

Harry sat Hermione on another chair. He was visible upset and mad. Hermione could feel how upset Harry was "Harry I'm sorry I did not mean to make you regret this." Harry's frustration and anger boiled over "Hermione you don't understand what you have done. The reason Voldemort wanted me at the ministry was to retrieve a prophesy about me." Harry took his hands and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Hermione I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me. Neither can live while the other survives. Do you understand what that means now?"

Harry began to cry freely "If I die then you will die too. How can I face him knowing that my death will kill you, the most important person in my life?" Harry abruptly opened the back door and sat down and wept."

Hermione looked shocked "Harry I just wanted to love you." She began to freely cry at the distress she had caused. She lowered her head to the table and was racked by sobs." Minerva, Herman, and Ione looked on as both Harry and Hermione cried. Ione and Minerva wrapped Hermione in a hug to try and sooth her. Herman looked at Harry and felt sympathy for what Harry was going through.

Harry was so torn by Hermione's condition that Herman could not find it in him to be mad at the boy. He walked out to the patio and sat with Harry. Harry continued to weep and Herman placed his hand on his back to comfort him. After a few minutes Harry calmed some and sat up. "All I ever wanted was to have a normal life and a family. I just found the girl of my dreams and Voldemort has found a way to curse that too."

"Harry there is not much I can say to comfort you right now. I should be extremely mad at you for putting my daughter as such great risk. As much as I should, I can't be. After being in both your and Hermione's minds, I understand why this upset you and I know whatever happens you would rather sacrifice your life before you would let anything happen to her."

"Mr. Granger that is the problem I would gladly walk into hell for Hermione. How can I do that knowing it will cause her death as well?"  
"Harry I don't have all the answers all I can tell you is trust in yourself and everything will work out. Harry as a father I don't think I could ask anything more from Hermione's husband. I know that whatever happens, it will not be your fault."

Harry sat and thought about all of this and was truly amazed. Herman, by all rights, should hate Harry for placing Hermione in danger. Instead he was comforting Harry so he would not feel guilty. "Harry do me a favor and turn around and look at Hermione." Harry turned and felt a great sadness enter his chest. "Harry do you believe that if you died that Hermione would want to be anywhere but by your side? Would you want to be anywhere but with her?"

Harry looked and realized that Herman was right. He could not and would not want to survive without Mione, how could it be different for her. She had tied their lives together. That is what they both had wanted. He looked at Herman "You are an amazing father, If that were my daughter I think I would be kicking my arse right now." Herman patted Harry's hand "If you don't get in their and make her feel better I still might kick your arse." Harry's facial expression froze and Herman chuckled at the effect of his little joke.

Herman and Harry stood and Herman hugged Harry "Be good to each other Harry." Herman gently pushed Harry towards the door. Harry walked toward Hermione and sat in the chair besides her. He picked her up and placed her in his lap. He kissed her forehead "Hermione open your mind to me please." In Hermione's haze of distress she did not think to say no she just opened herself to him. As they discussed this new development in their thoughts, Hermione's physical distress began to disappear. She was able to see and feel that Harry was not longer as upset with her and more importantly she understood why. She and Harry kissed affectionately and then she promptly got up and hugged her father. "Thank you Dad."

The crisis having calmed down, Minerva took her wand out and conjured a book "Harry come here and try to read this." Harry walked over to where Minerva sat and looked at a text book on Runes. "Professor I have never taken Runes." Minerva answered "Mr. Potter I am very aware of your lack of academics." Harry opened the book and began to look over the weird shapes and glyphs. At first they made no sense just as he suspected. Then they started coalescing into recognizable words and phrases.

Harry read "The archaic form of Gaelic magic can be used in many everyday activities, from assisting plants in minor growth increases to repair of stone structures." Harry looked at everyone gob smacked. "I have never spent a day studying runes I shouldn't be able to read this at all."  
"No Mr. Potter you should not be able to read this." Minerva stated.

Hermione grabbed the book and read the passage that Harry just read. "Harry how did you know the rune symbol for ancient was really archaic. That is not an easily understood nuance."  
"Mione I don't know 5 minutes ago I couldn't read them at all."  
"No Mr. Potter you couldn't but Hermione could." Mrs. Potter your interpretation of ancient and archaic is not quite correct. The rune you interpreted just means old which ancient and archaic are words meaning the same thing."  
"So because I interpreted the rune the same as Hermione I used her knowledge of runes?"  
"Precisely Mr. Potter its part of the connection you now share."

Albus appeared with a pop next to the kitchen table. Hermione and Harry both jumped up with their wands at the ready. Albus raised his hands "I said I would be returning."  
"Constant Vigilance!" Hermione stated with a very confused look. "I don't know where that came from." Harry started laughing "I do, I got your knowledge of ancient runes and you got constant vigilance from our connection." Hermione with her hands on her hips "Mr. Potter I may decide to have Molly teach me the Bat-bogey hex and not learn the counter to it if you keep that up." Harry stopped laughing which made Hermione smile.

Albus handed two parchments to Harry and Hermione. Hermione took it from him and started reading it. After a few moments Ione asked "What does it say Hermione." Hermione face had lit up and her smile got bigger. "Mom it says that Harry and I are registered as soul mates and the second states we are registered with the ministry as married. My name is officially Mrs. Harry James Potter." At that moment and 2 owls began to peck at the window. Hermione got up and let them in. One flew to her and dropped off two letters and the other flew to Harry and delivered two to Harry. Hermione gave both owls some owl treats and both birds flew out the window.  
Hermione looked at her envelopes "Harry both of mine are official mail from the ministry. Are yours?"  
"Both of mine are too." He answered. Hermione open hers. The first stated

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_  
_ Congratulations on your recent marriage to Harry James Potter. We are very happy to recognize your marriage. You have been officially recognized at the Department of marriage registry._

_Again Congratulations,_

_Mathilda Hopkirk_  
_Registrar_

Hermione's 2nd Letter stated_,_

_Dear Hermione Jane Potter,_  
_Based on your recent marriage you have been emancipated and are considered an adult with all right and privileges' granted. _

_Congratulations_

_Mathilda Hopkirk_  
_Registrar_

Another owl pecked on the window as Hermione finished the 2nd letter. She reached over and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry removed the letter from its leg and Hermione gave the owl a treat. It promptly flew out of the window a moment later. Harry asked "What did your letters say?"

"That I am registered as married and my name is Hermione Jane Potter. The second said I am now considered an adult." I understand the first but what does the second mean. Albus spoke "It means Mrs. Potter that you can now do magic without worrying about the underage magic laws and that you have all the rights that an adult Witch has."

"Harry your first two letters probable state the same except you will not be granted adult status until you reach the wizard age of consent on July 31, your 15th birthday."  
Harry looked at the 3rd letter "Hermione this letter is from Gringotts and is address to Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter." Hermione went to Harry and Harry handed her the letter. "Harry can I open it?" Harry flatly deadpanned "No, I have to go find my wife first; she will get mad if I let my girlfriend open it." Albus, Minerva, Herman and Ione all laughed at Harry's little joke.

Hermione flippantly said "Well Mr. Potter it is a very good thing for you that I am your wife and ONLY girlfriend you will ever have mister." Harry chuckled "Yes Mrs. Ball and chain…I mean dear." The laughter in the room continued at their banter.

Hermione opened the letter

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_  
_Congratulations on your recent marriage. We at Gringotts are very proud to serve you and wish you many years of happiness. We have consolidated your 4 regular vaults into one extra large vault to provide for your needs. We also have a will reading for one Sirius Black estate and Harry was named as the sole beneficiary._  
_ Under normal circumstance we would not have contacted you about this until your 17th birthday. Due to Mrs. Potter's adult status she is technically Harry James Potter's guardian as of this day. We have taken Mrs. Potter's Ravenclaw ancestral vault and the Potter, Gryffindor, and Black ancestral vaults and combined them. The total cash assets in these accounts total 310 Million Galleons._  
_ At your earliest convenience we request both of you to make the official transaction permanent by signing documents. _  
_After the document signing and upon request we can provide copies of all your properties, asset, and accounts._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Gravin Griphook_  
_Gringott's account manager._

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she looked at her father. "Well dad I believe another one of your concerns has been answered." Hermione handed the letter to Harry "Dear I think you need to read this."  
"Which one of my concern was that?" Herman Asked. Hermione smiled at her dad "The one where you wondered how we would support ourselves. That letter states that Harry and I together have over one billion dollars in Gringott's bank. Albus, Minerva, Ione, and Herman nearly fell out of their chairs. Hermione continued "I suspect most of that was left to Harry from the Potter and Black Estates, although the Godric Gryffindor estate should have had a lot too." Harry piped in "Dear I would not be hasty in that assessment as I suspect that Rowena Ravenclaw's estate was quite valuable as well."

Albus shocked by hearing all of this asked "Harry may I read that letter?"  
Harry handed the letter to Albus. Albus read the letter and laid it back on the table. "Harry and Hermione may I read it as well?" Minerva asked.  
"Of course professor" Hermione stated. "Could you pass it to my mother and father too?" Minerva spoke "Albus while this new information is still being digested. I discovered while you were away that Hermione made a slight error in her vows to Harry." Albus looked towards Minerva "Error you say, what error?"

"During their bonding ceremony Hermione promised to faithfully remain by Harry's side. The effect is that Hermione must remain in close proximity to Harry or she will fall ill." "Oh, dear, how did you find this out?" Albus asked.  
"Hermione went to the bathroom upstairs and broke their bond connection. She immediately fell ill and blacked out." "She looks fine now I am glad to see." Albus interjected. "Yes, but Harry had to find their connection to revive her."

Hermione mentally spoke to Harry while the adults discussed the recent news "Harry did you read the part about me being your guardian?" Harry looked up at her "Yeah that was a bit strange." Hermione with concern "Harry, are you all right with me being your Guardian?" Harry smiled "I think the question is are you all right with this…Mother?" Harry snickered at his last reference to Hermione. Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Mr. Potter I may have to put you to bed early and with no supper with that attitude. Now get over here and give me a kiss." Harry smiled "Early to bed with you? That is supposed to be punishment? Hmm, I think I shall be very bad, a lot!" Hermione and Harry kissed and their glow began to shine more brightly.

All the adults stopped what they were doing and looked on with amazement. Each adult saw the tenderness that Harry and Hermione exhibited to each other. Finally, Herman cleared his throat to catch their attention. Harry and Hermione ignored it then realized they had an audience. They each slowly broke away from each other and blushed. They did not release their hold on each other. Albus gazed in thought "Fascinating, simple fascinating. It appears that Harry and Hermione have a very unique soul mate bond and we just discovered that they are direct descendants of two of the four Hogwarts founder's."

Hermione inserted "How can I be related to Rowena Ravenclaw?" Both of my parents are non-magical and as far as I know my grandparents were non-magical too. It does not make sense." Minerva answered "It is quite typical for magical families to produce squibs. It has occurred throughout our history. Many pure blood families claim it is because some families pollute their bloodlines by marrying muggles." Whole magical families have been lost only to have descendants, generations later, begin producing very strong magical children, which is why the pure blood argument is not logical. Hermione based on past magical history your ancestors were probable very strong in magic."

Albus continued "The Potter bloodline is one of the oldest of the magical families. For as many generations as I have been alive and I have read about, Potter descendants have married witches or wizards that had Muggle parents. I believe this not to be a coincidence."  
"Herman and Ione I would like Harry and Hermione to come back with us to Hogwarts to stay for awhile. I think that Madam Pomfrey should check them out and I am sure that Hermione would love to research about soul mates."

Herman looked decidedly uncomfortable "What kind of sleeping arrangements will they have?" Minerva stated "Well it is quite obvious that they cannot be too far apart. I believe that they must stay in at least the same dormitory." Hermione spoke up "Dad, I know what you are worried about. You saw what Harry and I feel about each other. You also know this is not a temporary thing we have. We have known each other and been best friends for 4 years now... If you ask me to promise you that Harry and I will not consummate this marriage I cannot and will not make that promise as it would be a lie. Harry is my husband now and that is something I am extremely proud of. Please have faith that we will act responsibly." Herman blanched at Hermione's statements.

Ione rescued the situation "Herman when we found out that Hermione was a witch, we gave her to a world we knew nothing about. Can you look at Hermione and say she has not turned out to be a wonderful woman?"  
"Ione you know I don't think otherwise."  
"She had the fortitude not to sit and lie to you even though she could have. She would not tell us something her heart knew was not true. Herman I think we should give her our trust."

Hermione went and sat on her fathers lap "Dad I will always be your little girl that will never change. Harry needs me and I need him. You know that we love each other very much. What we have is special." Hermione looked at him and smiled "It's…..magical and it makes me happy." Hermione hugged him and went back to Harry.

"Harry will you promise to look after her?" Harry replied with a smile "With all my heart Mr. Granger." Harry carefully thought for a moment "Professor Dumbledore would it be possible for Mr. and Mrs. Granger to come visit us? It seems very unfair that they know so little about our world and have trusted it with something that means so much to them."  
"Harry I think that is a brilliant idea. They could come and stay with you this weekend and you could show them the school." "I would like that very much" stated Ione and Herman agreed with her. "Great Minerva and I can pick you up Saturday morning and then go to Gringott's. I think it best that we go as soon as possible. I would imagine that Hermione and Harry would like the two of you to be there."

Hermione and Harry both spoke "We would like that very much." Harry added "If Mr. Granger wouldn't mind any advice he could give me about the accounts Hermione and I have would be greatly appreciated." Herman smiled "Harry I have never dealt with that kind of money before but I will gladly advise you if I can."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 : Love that goes boom! **

* * *

Harry and Hermione went upstairs and packed two suit-cases for their visit to Hogwarts. Harry finished quickly and went to Hermione's room to see if he could help. When he arrived Hermione was packing her underwear and bras. Harry upon entering turned beet red. Hermione laughed at his embarrassment.

"I came to see if you needed any help." He stated as he self-consciously looked at his feet. "Harry don't be silly, we are married now. I believe that over the next few years you are going to be seeing me in various stages of undress so you better get use to it."

"Harry can I ask you a question?" as she looked at him.  
"Yes, you know you can ask me anything."  
"Did you know that Hogwarts has quarters for married students?"  
"How did you know that?" Hermione harrumphed "Harry what is the one book that I have asked you and Ron to read for the last 4 years?"  
"Quiddich through the ages?" he said with a smile. Hermione picked up a bra and threw it at him. Harry caught it and dropped it like a hot potato when he realized what it was. "Hermione!" Harry said in shock.

"What is the great wizard Harry Potter afraid of women's undergarments? You will take on a three- headed dog and a very dark wizard, but can't touch my underwear? Where is that Gryffindor courage Mr. Potter?" Hermione stated with a laugh. Harry placed his hand on his hip "We were discussing Married quarters…"

"Oh, right. Could we ask for married quarters?" Hermione asked and then blushed. "Well my dear wife you throw your sexy undergarments at me but blush about asking if we can live together. Where is your Gryffindor courage?"  
"Harry this is important to me!" Harry bent down and picked up her bra "And these are very important to me…they are usually attached to someone I care very deeply for."  
"Touché Mr. Potter." Hermione said with a smile. Harry smiled "I think your idea is brilliant of course, your dad is going to kill us when he finds out."

"Harry I love my Parents very much but I love you and I want to be with you. I need all of me to be yours." Hermione blushed profusely when she said this. Harry smiled and moved toward her "Why Mrs. Potter if I didn't know any better I would say you can't resist me." Hermione smiled at Harry and then turned serious "Harry this is not funny. Ever since we have said our vows it's been very hard to stay away from you. I get this feeling that I am not complete. I have a profound hunger to be with you….intimately, Harry I need you."

Harry sat down and put his arm around her "What do I need to do?"  
"Harry I need you as soon as we can get some privacy."  
"Hermione I wanted our first time to be special." Hermione smiled at the role reversal. "I do too but I sense this can't wait. We have to complete the bonding ritual. I get the feeling that no matter what we do, the first time we are together we will never forget it."

Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a very passionate kiss. Before he knew what was going on Hermione had climbed on top of him. The kiss was becoming more and more passionate and Hermione hands were all over him. "Harry enter my mind I need you." Hermione moaned and pleaded. Harry's alarms went off. Something was wrong. Harry jumped up and looked at Hermione.

He grabbed her hands "Hermione I want this as much as you do but not like this." Hermione moved her hands away and covered her face. "Harry please get me some where so we can be alone. It is getting harder to control this urge. Its' driving me crazy."

Harry grabbed both their suit cases and ushered Hermione downstairs. Albus and Minerva were waiting in the living room with Hermione's parents. Hermione hugged her mom and dad and quickly went to Harry. "Are we ready then?" Albus asked. Harry answered "Ready sir." Albus grabbed Harry and Hermione held onto Minerva as they apparated to the Headmaster's office. Harry felt the familiar shrinking sensation and all too soon he and Hermione were in the Headmaster's office.

Albus sat down behind his desk and offered Hermione and Harry a chair. "Albus I will conduct that research we discussed earlier." Minerva turned and left. "Thank you Minerva. I think from my observation of Hermione's condition we should hurry." Albus stated before she went through the door. Hermione moved to sit on Harry's lap. "Headmaster what condition is Hermione in?"  
"Harry, you and Hermione have to complete the ceremony."  
"I thought we did."

Hermione began softly nuzzling Harry's neck which was driving him crazy. "Harry have you read about what happens when soul mates bond for the first time."  
"No, I have not." Hermione between kisses on Harry's neck "Headmaster…the first time soul mates…bond is very special…..it completes …..the bonding process ….the first time they make….love." Hermione began to moan. "Harry please I can't take much more enter my mind so you can understand."

Albus spoke quickly "Harry I suggest that you not do that. Hermione is not in control of herself. Minerva is finding a text so you can complete the spell. If you enter her mind you will be lost in her…lust for you."  
"Professor what spell?" Minerva came back through the door. She looked at Harry and Hermione "Oh my we must hurry."  
"Yes Minerva. The extra vow that Hermione made has had a profound effect." Albus stated. "Is that what is causing Hermione to act like this?" Harry asked.

Minerva answered "Yes Harry, She bound herself to you in such a way that she needs to finish the process or she will go completely mad."  
"What do I need to do?"  
"Before you do what she is asking say this incantation "Amora concerto omni"  
"No, I want Harry to have me completely I want to be bound to him the way I vowed." Hermione stated with conviction.

Minerva looked at her "Hermione that way will make your relationship more Master – Slave than husband and wife. Hermione slid down onto the floor in front of Harry. "Yes, that is as it should be." stated Hermione. Harry very concerned looked at Hermione. This was not his Hermione; it was the effects of her vow. "Professor, I will do the right thing as he pointed at the spell in the book. I don't think some of us are all here." Harry rose to leave "Slave, follow me." He stated hesitantly. "What's going to happen after I do this?" Harry asked Albus and Minerva

Albus stood up "Harry I don't think you have time for this right now. I suggest you go to the room of requirement and only wish for a bed as I believe anything else will be destroyed." Harry stood to go but hesitated "Professors uh…" Harry blushed from head to toe. "I don't know what to do." Minerva smiled and gentle grabbed Harry's hand "Harry I believe once you complete the spell that Hermione will know what to do. Just be gentle with her."

Harry half carried and half walked Hermione to the room of requirement he was scared, excited, and confused. Hermione was incoherent and he did not know if he could do this. Once he entered the room he sat her down on the bed. Hermione looked at him and tried to enter his mind. He began getting emotions of need and hunger for him before he could block her. Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at her "Amora Concerto Omni" the light hit Hermione and she shook her head.

"Harry where are we?" Hermione looked around.  
"We are in the room of requirement and I was told by Dumbledore and McGonagall that we need to consummate our bonding." Harry grabbed his wand at both ends and did the spell to himself. He did not feel any different. He sat down by Hermione and put his arm around her. "Hermione are you better now?"  
"Harry I can think again but I still feel this consuming need for you."  
"You kept telling me to enter your mind and that you wanted to be my slave."

"Yes, when we make love we need to feel what the other feels." Hermione looked at her shoes "I wanted you to know that I belong to you." Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione's neck and slowly moved up to her ear.

Hermione moved away and began removing her clothes "Mr. Potter you and I have entirely too many clothes on." Hermione stopped what she was doing and picked up Harry's wand. She muttered an incantation and her clothes appeared beside her on the floor. Before Harry knew what hit him she had done the same spell on him.  
Harry looked at Hermione and things began to blur for him. The one thing he remembered is holding Hermione in his arms looking into her eyes "Hermione I love you. You don't know how beautiful you look right now." Hermione felt a blush run through her entire body. She melted in his arms and his eyes. She felt like a puddle of goo but she was very happy.

Albus and Minerva were in his office conducting research on Hermione's ancestry as a massive quake shook the castle. Albus and Minerva looked flustered. "Albus it has been three days and we have to pick up Hermione's parents tomorrow morning. I think its time we get the Potter's out of that room. Besides I don't think this poor castle can take much more." Minerva stated with a smile on her face.  
"Minerva I believe you are correct and we did promise her parents that Madam Pomfrey would look them over."

Albus wrote a quick note and asked Fawkes to deliver the message to the Potter's.

Harry and Hermione had been holding each other for the last hour, half awake and half asleep. Hermione woke up and gentle wrapped her arms around Harry even tighter. She thought back to the last two days of their time in the Room of requirement. The room was completely destroyed. The bed had fallen apart the first night but neither cared as they only wanted to share each other.

Hermione's experience was beyond anything she could imagine. It wasn't just the physical aspects of their bonding, although that had been fantastic and still brought shivers to her body. This thought made her want to wake Harry up for more. She literally could not get enough of him.

The best part she reasoned was the mental sharing that she had found with Harry. They had more or less experienced each other spiritually while they had shared with each other physically. On the first day she had found Harry's memories of his time with the Dursley's. She had experienced Harry's pain with him and understood that he had no love growing up. They had cried together for his pain.

Hermione then shared her child hood experiences of Birthdays and Christmas with her family. This allowed Harry to share her experience of a loving family. Harry also watched as Hermione had been teased by other children because she knew everything. Her pain was just as intense as Harry's had been. The one common emotion they both endured was a deep loneliness. It was the primary reason they had first gravitated to each other on the train. They were hoping for a connection. Harry had been abused and Hermione had been shunned by others.

They melded their spirits around this and swore they would always have each other. They experienced life through each other. Late last night they had realized they were far closer and had established a bond with each other that was unbreakable. They drew strength from each other. Harry admitted that part of his spirit had always felt broken but now that he had been with her, had bonded with her soul he felt like he was healing and was whole again. Hermione turned to watch Harry sleep this was one of her favorite past times. He was so peaceful and happy. It was quickly replacing her love for books.

"I caught you again didn't I? Harry said while opening one eye. He placed one hand behind his head and had an immensely satisfied smile on his face. "Harry I was not staring at you."  
"I'm sorry you are right, you weren't staring at me? …you were staring at me with lust."  
"Harry I was not!" Harry looked at Hermione with laughter in his eyes and pointed at his head "Hermione we are of one mind. I can see what you see, I feel what you feel, remember?"

Hermione looked down at his chest. "Well not just lust only." She smiled at him."  
"Why Mrs. Potter, I might have to re-think this marriage thing. You subject me to torture every day and night. I am beginning to feel like a pet just for your pleasure." Hermione looked at Harry in shock "I supposed that your screams last night were of pain."  
Harry smiled "Oh it was horrible, I was pinned to your bed and had no say in anything. I feel so used. Admit it, you just think of me as your boy toy."

Hermione stood up with her hands on her hips and an evil grin on her mien "Harry James Potter. You are not my boy toy, I am an adult now I only play with men…. You are my man toy and don't tell me you didn't love every minute of it!" Hermione was laughing as she said this.

"Oi Mione that is going to cost you. I am going to tickle you until swear you are my love slave." Hermione screamed and ran to the other side of the bed. Harry quickly caught her and began a furious tickle attack. Hermione was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Harry lay on top of her until her breathing became steady again. Hermione looked into his emerald eyes and caressed the side of his face.  
"Potter I was your love slave the first night we were here. That was the most amazing night of my life. I will never forget it. I will do anything you want, anytime you want, I promise."

"Mione, I never shared anything like that with anyone. I never believed I was worthy enough to share such a wonderful thing. I love my beautiful bookworm." Fawkes came in the room and circled above the bed, He began to trill a happy love song that made both of them shiver with emotion. They had never heard anything so sweet in all their lives. Fawkes finished and hopped on the bed with Harry and Hermione. They stroked his head which made his trills sound just like a purr, He dropped the letter and gave both of them a smile. Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped open in disbelief. They watched as he flew away.

"Hermione did you see him smile?"  
"Yes, I didn't think birds were capable of that. That was amazing."  
"Harry one of these days I hope we are fortunate enough to have a Phoenix."  
Harry picked up the note and read it. "Headmaster Dumbledore has requested us to go to his office dear wife."

Hermione looked sad. Harry knew she did not want to leave, for that matter he did not want to either. He could never remember being this happy. Hermione raised her head. She had heard his thoughts her whole face had lit up as she realized that she had made his life better. Harry looked into her eyes and kissed her nose. He thought to her "I will thank god for you for the rest of my life." Hermione blushed at his statement

"Did you know you are extremely sexy in the morning?" Harry thought. Hermione rolled her eyes but so loved hearing that from him "Mr. Potter you said the same thing at lunch yesterday, yesterday evening, and two afternoons ago. I can't be sexy all the time." Harry rolled over to look at her better "Hermione you are so wrong I do find you sexy all the time. In fact I feel sorry for all the other girls."  
Hermione looked puzzled "Why do you feel sorry for all the other girls?" Harry winked "When compared to you they don't stand a chance with me."

"Harry I might remind you that we have an appointment we need to get ready for and one more comment like that and I am going to subject you to some more torture."  
"Why Mrs. Potter are you daring me?" Hermione bit her lip in thought "Um…I don't want to incriminate myself do I have to answer?"  
"Mrs. Potter you were daring me." Hermione got up and threw her pillow at him. "Come on Potter we need to get cleaned up." Harry rose and followed her "Oh, so now I am a dirty boy?" Hermione came from around the bathroom door "Harry I assure you after 2 days with you, you are not a boy. So I did not call you a dirty boy….I meant to call you a dirty man." Hermione looked down at Harry's lower torso "Hey, it's not polite to point at people this early in the morning. Harry blushed and Hermione giggled."  
"If you wash my back I promise to take extra special care of my favorite part of you." "Mione dear your man toy is coming." They laughed as they entered the shower.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 : Knowledge and Explanations **

* * *

Hermione and Harry arrived at the Head masters office 30 minutes later. When they entered Albus and Minerva were studying scrolls and books They both looked at them with smiles. Harry and Hermione blushed. "I'm glad to see both of you survived." Minerva said with a smile."Mrs. Potter are you feeling better now."

Hermione smiled at the use of her married name. "I am feeling much better, thank you. Professors the spell you gave Harry, what did it do?"

Albus spoke "Hermione your vow, in essence, created a very strong attachment to Harry, which if went unchecked would have made you very compliant to Harry's wishes and desires."  
Harry laughed and thought "Yes, my dear love slave."

Hermione smirked and slapped Harry on the shoulder "Shush man toy. Harry, I don't think we should offer any information about the extent of our connection bond. Please be careful what we tell them. I don't think they should know everything."

"Mione, why shouldn't we?" Harry asked.  
Hermione quickly thought to Harry "I don't think it's very common. I think we need to explore the powers of this bond by ourselves. We are only the ninth couple in recorded history with this bond."

Minerva continued without knowing what had just been said "We did not think that Harry would feel comfortable with that type of bonding. As Hermione would have been very dependant, almost slavish to you Harry.

Hermione thought "Don't even say it, Potter."

"What, I was listening my love…slave." Harry smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling.

Minerva continued uninterrupted "We leveled the playing field so to speak by making you join in your minds. You have two distinct bodies but basically share one mind, you are co-joined and this eliminated Hermione's need to always be by your side as she is literally always with you."

"Harry asked "So she won't be harmed by not physically being with me?"

"No, in fact Harry" said Albus "This type of connections can be used over much greater distances. It has been written that a couple was able to maintain communications on two different continents."  
Harry look relieved "Thank you for that. We acted stupidly and you helped us." Hermione thought "I acted stupidly, not you Harry."  
"We are one now dear, not two. You do not carry any burdens by yourself. You will never be lonely again." Hermione beamed as she heard harry's thoughts in her mind. .

"I see Hermione that this greatly pleases your Husband." Minerva stated

"Oh, Professor he is so much more than a husband and yes he is greatly relieved." Hermione turned to Minerva with a gleam in her eye.

Albus and Minerva smiled. "Harry I would like you to stay here with me and Minerva will take Hermione to see Madam Pomfrey for a check up. This will also test your new bond." Minerva took Hermione and left.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore continued the research on bloodlines and Hermione's ancestors. During the entire time that Harry was with Dumbledore he knew and felt exactly what was happening to Hermione. The things Harry learned she learned too.

Hermione thought to Harry "Harry this aspect of our bond is amazing. Can you imagine how quickly we can learn by studying different subjects?"  
Harry laughed "Yes I am certainly enjoying your examination. Why do they use stirrups again?"  
Hermione stated with false anger "Potter that is going to cost you."

"Yes Mistress…. love slave." Harry could hear Hermione laugh in his mind. She found the duality of her new title extremely funny."

"I love you. Master…Man toy." Harry softly heard. The rest of the day all four worked on researching. Hermione left in the late afternoon to the library she looked up soul mates and bonding.

They went to the Gryffindor tower common room and ate dinner together. They spoke of the research they were doing. They all found it tedious but necessary.

"It seems the Ravenclaw ancestry line is one of the hardest to track of all the Founding four." Albus stated and then continued "There are many texts on Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff but very few about Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Do you think that Rowena hid the line on purpose?" Hermione asked.

"It would seem." stated Minerva.

"Did she marry anyone?" Harry inquired.

"There are no records we can find." Albus stated with a tired voice.

Hermione jumped in excitement "I remember reading…" she started and Harry finished for her "In Hogwarts a history that in the founders times, which was very violent, that secret marriages were the norm."

Hermione gave Harry a glare "Oh Mr. Potter that is so unfair."

"I love you dear." Albus and Minerva laughed.

Hermione sat back down. "What if Rowena married another wizard or even one of the founders?" Hermione asked.

Minerva slammed her fork down. "Albus we have been going at this the wrong way. How could we be so dense? Helvicus and Hermione can help us answer this question." Albus stood up and apparated. He came back in a moment with the sorting hat in his hands.

"I have never in all my years, grabbed up and apparated without a by your leave. Dumbledore Headmaster you may be but I am greatly offended." Helvicus muttered.

Albus flustered "I beg your pardon Helvicus. Forgive me in my excitement I forgot my manners."

"That is obvious sir, you would do well in the future and in your advanced age to curtail the excitement some." Helvicus stated with indignity.

"Helvicus we could use your assistance, if you please." Minerva said.

"I see from your research today you are looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's lineage. Perhaps this is what you seek?" Helvicus said with excitement.

Albus quite amused by Helvicus "That is precisely what we want to know."

Helvicus laughed. "Yes and I watched today as you looked in all the wrong places."

"Helvicus we have two students here who we believe can help." Minerva relayed to the hat.

"Yes I sense them Mr. Potter and….oh, interesting, very interesting Mrs. Potter. Harry Potter I still stand by my view you would have done well in Slytherin."

"I am very glad you sorted me in Gryffindor." Harry happily stated.

"Could you place me on Mrs. Potter's head please?" Helvicus asked.

Hermione took the hat from Albus and placed it on her head. Helvicus oh'ed and aw'ed for a moment

"Why Mrs. Potter I see great changes in you since you first arrived, Oh what is this Mr. Potter you are here too. One placement of the hat and two students are found. This is most intriguing a bonded pair of soul mates. Oh I have never felt this before."

Hermione began to worry that the hat would give too much away about her and Harry's bond. She did not know why but she wished to keep it secret. Hermione interrupted

"Helvicus we seek the knowledge of Rowena Ravenclaw's ancestry to the present. Can you help us?"

"Mrs. Potter from that question it is secrets you wish to keep sheltered more than the desire to learn the Ravenclaw Ancestry."

Hermione pushed her mind to the hat. Please do not say anything more about our bond. You may keep the knowledge you learn from this reading but it is only for you and you alone. This is important." She stated with concern.

"Very well Mrs. Potter." Helvicus stated "It will be as you wish. Albus and Minerva looked at each other with raised their eyebrows.

Helvicus read Hermione's lineage. "Born of Herman Granger and Ione Bishop but there was no magic there."

"Helvicus is there any way to run back to the Founders time and see who Hermione's ancestors were?" Albus asked.

"Ah relations to the founders you seek I remember that now." replied Helvicus. "Mr. Potter's is easy he is a direct descendant of Godric himself. But what is this I see? Oh, this is confusing Godric through Hermione as well. The grandmother is Rowena Ravenclaw herself. This is most interesting indeed, a Godric and Rowena relationship.

Minerva turned toward Albus "Albus this is the first evidence that Godric and Rowena were at some point lovers if not a married couple. This is a great discovery. Hermione is living proof of their relationship."

Harry went to Hermione and Helvicus "Helvicus thank you for letting us know this. If I promise not to apparate with you may I take you back to the Headmaster's office?" "Why thank you Harry that is greatly appreciated. It is nice to see that some of the younger generation has retained their manners."

"I need to talk to the Headmaster for a moment and then I can take you." Harry stated. "Will that be alright?"

"By all means Harry, may I converse with your wife?" Helvicus asked.

"Helvicus I could not stop you if I tried. Hermione might hurt me if I did. I believe she wants to talk to you as well." Helvicus laughed.

"Helvicus I did not know you had a sense of humor. You always seemed so gruff during sorting." Hermione said.

"Hermione I love a sense of the dramatic as it leads to a sense of awe for the young witches and wizards, don't you think." replied Helvicus.

Harry turned and went up to the headmaster "Sir might I interrupt for a moment?"

"Of course Harry, Minerva and I were just discussing this new information it is very exciting."

"Yes sir it is."

Minerva interrupted "Harry did Helvicus just call you and Hermione by your first names?"  
Harry answered "Yes."

Minerva grabbed onto Albus "You two are going to be the death of me yet. In the last four days I have met and known the first bonded couple in over three centuries, I have heard Helvicus call someone by their first names, and you have communicated with you're wife's family through your bond link. Harry in the future if you and your wife are going to accomplish something nobody has ever seen, could you at least warn me so I can prepare myself. Otherwise I may have to deduct house points for sheer cheek." Minerva stated with a smile.

Harry stated quite shocked "Yes ma'am."

Albus asked "what question did you want to ask?"

"Sir, it has come to my attention, well actually Hermione's attention, that there are quarters available for married students?"

"Harry, Hermione is quite correct. It has been tradition for the last 500 hundred years to allow married students their own quarters."

"Sir, Hermione and I would like to have our own quarters, if that is alright."

"Since you and your Legal Guardian have asked for it I will grant your request. If you will notice to the left of the windows in this common room is a hallway. This will be yours and Hermione's quarters. I have also taken the liberty of assigning Dobby as your elf to assist you. Your password to enter is 'Love'."

"Thank you sir" Harry answered. Harry turned to leave and had a devilish thought.  
He turned to Minerva and whispered in her ear "Professor I just wanted to remind you that it is summer and school is out and you aren't supposed to take house points. The other is that you said I should warn you if I was going to do something nobody has ever seen before….I am going to make you blush."

Harry promptly kissed her on the cheek. Minerva was shocked to stay the least by his unexpected antics, then she promptly turned beet red. Albus, Harry, Hermione and even Helvicus were laughing hysterically. Minerva finally recovered "Mr. Potter that is 50 points deducted for having the gall to get fresh with your teacher." Minerva could not stop the smile plastered on her face. Harry and Hermione walked out of the Common room with Helvicus on Hermione's head.

Minerva turned to Albus "I will tell him tomorrow I will award Gryffindor 50 points for making and old women's heart go pitter-patter once more."

"That's good Minerva because if you didn't I was going to award Gryffindor points for sheer audacity."

Minerva in a most unproffessor-like act smacked Dumbledore's arm. "Albus I must tell you that seeing the two of them makes me very proud. I often feel like Harry and Hermione are my own children. It is very satisfying to see them together."

Minerva hooked her arm in Albus's and Albus asked "Shall we go to your room or mine Love?"

"Mine dear yours is far too messy." Minerva said.

The next morning Harry woke to the feel of soft brown hair tickling his chest. Hermione's face was turned toward him. He studied her features as he began his favorite past time of stroking Hermione's hair. It was very curious but it had a great calming effect on him. He studied her eyebrows, her eyes, her nose, and her lips. He truly believed that no woman was more beautiful or features were more perfect than hers. He loved looking at her. He was sure he would never tire of watching her sleep. He gave a contented sigh. Hermione had awaken and relaxed at his wonderful ministration to her hair and scalp. A tiny tear escaped her eye as she felt his thoughts of her beauty. Harry felt the tear on his skin.

"Harry you are spoiling me."

"Mione love you deserve every moment of this."

"I must tell you this is a very pleasant way to wake up. You giving me a massage and watching me sleeping. Then as if it could not get any better, you describe, in your thoughts, why you believe I am beautiful. Here is my response to you for a good way to wake up your spouse." Hermione stated with an evil grin. Hermione slowly ventured south to show Harry her gratitude.

After they had cleaned up and dressed they headed to the Headmasters office to await Hermione's parents. When they arrived they found a note attached to the door. Both of you hold on to this note as it is a port key to take you to Gringott's bank. We will meet you there, Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione both touched the paper and were immediately whisked away to Gringott's. When they entered the building a Goblin walked up to them.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter we have been expecting you, would you follow me please?" Harry and Hermione followed without hesitation. They had never heard of any Goblin meeting a customer at the door. The Goblin took them through a winding passage and brought them to an elegant room. The Goblin introduced them "Mr. and Mrs. Potter have arrived sir."

The elder Goblin behind the desk stated "Thank you Grindor. When the other 4 parties arrive would you bring them here promptly?

"As you wish sir." stated the younger goblin. He then promptly closed the rich mahogany door as he left.

The older goblin came from behind the desk to greet them. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter I am your account manager Gravin Griphook."

Harry reached out his hand "I am Harry Potter" Harry nodded towards Hermione "This is my wife and legal guardian, Hermione."

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Griphook." said Hermione.

Griphook continued "Before the others arrive I need to take care of a few minor formalities, for example I need to verify your identities and ancestry to do this I need a drop of blood from both of you." Griphook handed Harry a small knife and pushed a stone tray across to him. Harry made a small cut in his finger and allowed a drop of his blood to drip onto the tray. The tray immediately gave a gold flash of light. Griphook nodded "Very good Mr. Potter your identity has been verified."

Harry handed the small knife to Hermione. She had taken her wand out and incanted a spell to heal Harry's small cut. She made a small cut on her index finger and allowed a drop of her blood to hit the tray. Again the tray flashed gold. Griphook removed two keys from the bottom of the tray and handed them to Harry and Hermione "These are your keys to your vault. Your identities have been verified. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione started "Mr. Griphook your letter stated that we could have copies of all our accounts, properties, and assets. We would like to obtain a copy if you please."

"Of course Mrs. Potter." the Goblin replied, he clicked his fingers and two ledger books appeared on his desk. He promptly handed them to Hermione. "I might offer that if you have any question please do not hesitate to set up an appointment with me so I may assist you."

Hermione used her wand to reduce their size to match books and placed them in her pocket. "Thank you Mr. Griphook, we will keep that in mind." As Hermione placed the books in her pocket and sat down, Albus, Minerva, Herman and Ione entered. Hermione and Harry both jumped up and went to her parents. Hermione was very happy to see them and promptly hugged and then kissed her father. When Hermione reached her mother Hermione hugged her and Ione held Hermione by the shoulders.

She gave Hermione an appraising look "Hermione I believe I like this happy glow about you now. We must sit down and talk later when we have the chance. I don't think I have seen you this happy." Ione placed her hand under Hermione's chin "Something tells me you have found other things far more interesting than books, haven't you?"

Hermione could do nothing but blush "Not here mother, I promise to tell you later." Ione smiled and winked at her daughter.

Griphook coughed "I was just about to take the Potter's to their vault. Shall we continue?"

Harry turned to Griphook "Sir could every one come?"

Griphook looked puzzled "Mr. Potter most wizards are very secretive about their vaults and we generally only allow the owners into their vaults."

"Griphook, how many of your owners of extra large vaults are 15 year olds?" Harry asked

"None that I am aware of." Came Griphook's reply

"Extraordinary circumstances call for extraordinary measures, don't you think? Mr. Griphook I will take full responsibility for these people while in my vault. There is not a person in this room who I do not trust with my life."

"Very well Mr. Potter it will be as you wish." Griphook stated as he gestured for them to follow him. As he walked he explained to Harry how entering his vault would work. He had a key as the first safety precaution and he or Hermione must also place their hands through a charmed wall to open the second mechanism. Only a Gringott's registered owner or co-owner could open the second lock as alarms would go off if another tried."

The party walked through a maze of hallways and corners before they reached a room with very well lit vault doors. Harry looked puzzled "We don't ride the underground trolley system to get to our vault?"

"No Mr. Potter, our special customers receive these vaults which are attached to our main building. These vaults customers also have 24 hour access to their property and assets."

Griphook stopped and held out his hand "May I have your key please?" Harry handed him his key and Griphook inserted it into the lock. The vault door highlighted a smaller door but nothing opened. Griphook walked over to the smaller door and Beckoned Harry and Hermione to him "If one of you would please place your hand on the door knob the door will open for you."

Harry reached out and touched the knob he felt a tingle in his arm and the highlighted door opened.

Griphook spoke quietly to them "I must inform the both of you of other features before the others may enter." Harry and Hermione looked at their professors and Hermione's parents then entered the vault with Griphook. "I need to charm both of your wands so that you may come here 24 hours a day. You must have your key to enter."

Harry and Hermione pulled out their wands and Griphook held onto the ends of both their wands and silently incanted a spell. Both wands glowed yellow for 5 seconds then extinguished. "Now when you silently say 'banks choice' and hold your wands above your heads you will be brought to the anti room. If you hold your wand the same way and say 'Emergency 911' you will appear inside your vault and we will be alerted and we will come to assist you. The vault opens the same way from the inside as it does from the outside. If you are passed out, Gringott's personnel can enter the vault to get you.

Harry looked at Hermione and thought "Now that is a useful bit of magic."

Griphook continued "For the last bit of magic I need to perform, I need both of you to close your eyes so I may charm them."

"What is that charm for?" Hermione asked.

"That is so you will be able to see the tunnels to get you out of the bank. All tunnels are well marked to take you anywhere in England. You may also go to other Gringott's branches around the world. If your eyes are not charmed you will get lost in our tunnels." stated Griphook. Harry and Hermione closed their eyes and leaned down so that Griphook could place his hands over their eyes. Griphook incanted another spell silently, their eyes glowed white for a few seconds before he lowered his hand. The last thing I must tell you about is that once you are here you may apparate out, if you wish. We have removed the anti- apparition field for both of you.

"I might add one piece of advice before I depart. I would not tell anyone about these special privilege we have provided as they could save your life and be very useful but only if you are the only ones that know about it. In the future, should you ever have children; we can extend it to them as well. Harry was very happy about this.

He vigorously shook Griphook's hand. "Thank you, we are both very glad you have done this for us." Harry bowed and placed his hand on his front pockets "Mr. Griphook may all your endeavors be profitable."

Griphook stood stunned at Harry's use of the goblin greeting and goodbye." He straightened quickly and bowed with his hands over his pockets "Yours as well Mr. Potter." He stated in the goblin counter. "Mr. Potter I am very honored by your gesture and look forward to our next meeting."

Harry then stood and lightly touched Griphook on the shoulder "It is I who am honored at your faithful service to my wife and my kind regardless of there ingratitude. Thank you." Griphook smiled as he walked out.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 : Two Founders**

* * *

Hermione looked at Harry "How did you know to provide that goodbye Harry?"

"I learned it from the smartest and most beautiful witch in the world." He replied.

Hermione leaned against Harry's chest "It is a good thing I know who you think is the most beautiful witch in the world or I would be extremely jealous right now. Just so you don't forget, Mr. Potter, flattery will get you everywhere with me!" Hermione then gave Harry a very passionate kiss.

Herman walked in and coughed "Excuse us but that Goblin said we could come in." Harry jumped back from Hermione like he had been hit with a poker. Herman laughed as Harry nearly fell down. Herman walked over to Harry and placed his arm around his shoulder.

He leaned down so only Harry could hear "Harry I know what that glow means from Hermione. It is the same glow that Ione had after we consummated our marriage. I was wrong the other night to worry about Hermione like I did. Harry I have never seen her this happy and it is thanks to you. You have my permission to do what all normal married couples do. Do we understand each other?"

Harry believed he was dead, not getting permission from Hermione's father. Harry turned towards Herman and gave him a hug. "Thanks dad and I promise I will take very good care of her and just so you know she is not tied to me like I feared she would be. We were able to cast a spell so she won't be sick when physically away from me."

"Harry from what I just saw we would have to peel that girl off you anyway." Harry turned bright red from embarrassment, which caused Herman to laugh. "Harry you will get use to us in short order. You have nothing to fear from me. I also noticed that you are happier now too. I am extremely glad for both of you."

Albus and Minerva gasped as they walked in to the vault. The vault had stacks of gold, silver, and bronze for as far as the eye could see. In between the many stacks were books, swords, furniture, chests and many other personal items from Harry and Hermione's ancestors. Harry and Hermione both turned around and noticed what was in their vault.

Hermione put her hand to her mouth "Oh my Harry how will we ever find anything in here?"  
Harry thought to her "Mione, we have the ledgers that list the contents of the vault, we just read them and we will figure out the rest. By the way until we figure out what is in here we might want to keep the ledgers quiet." Harry and Hermione were walking to an alcove made from the stacks of money. As they turned the corner to the alcove they caught the view of a very large portrait of a man and a women, a couple holding each other.

Hermione looked in awe "Harry is that wizard who I think it is?"

Harry looked closer and saw the Gryffindor coat of arms on the man's sword "Mione if you think that is Godric Gryffindor I believe you are right."

Before either knew what they were doing they both walked forward with their arms out before them and touched the bottom corners of the portrait. A beam of light from above bathed them and they became frozen in place. Albus and Minerva hurried to where Harry and Hermione were now like statues. Albus pulled his wand and began incanting to find out what magical spell was used to enchant the pair. Before he could get to them, Albus bounced off a shield 10 feet from them. Albus heard 'Expelliramus' both his and Minerva's wands flew from their hands and went to the portrait.

Minerva spoke "Albus I fear that this has all been a trap set for Harry and Hermione."

"This is not a trap set for Harry or Hermione, Minerva." A female voice came down to them.  
A male voice spoke "No harm will come to these two we promise." They are special and they have finally broken the curse forced upon Rowena and myself many centuries ago." All four adults watched in awe as the portrait spoke to them.

"Albus spoke first "You are Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Rowena spoke rather brusquely "I AM LADY ROWENA GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rowena please, they do not understand, please be patient we are finally back together after 1500 hundred years. We can once more share our love I am so happy to be joined with you again."

Rowena placed her hand on Godric's face in a soft caress "and I am too, love and bond mate."

Minerva spoke in surprise "You and Godric were bonded soul mates? There is no record of this even in the book of marriages at the ministry."

"There is also no mention of our closet friends Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff as husband and wife and bonded soul mates. We each, because of the times, married in secret to ensure the safety of our loves." Grodric stated.

"We were separated by a dark and evil wizard who disliked our teaching children of muggle parents. Enraged because we would not stop he over powered us individually and banished us to separate planes. We never died and have been there for 1500 hundred years." Rowena added.

"Our history teaches us that Salazar Slytherin killed Godric in battle after he became mad that the other three founders would not stop teaching un-pure magical children." Albus stated.

"No, the evil wizard changed our written history. Salazar at first did not like teaching these children, but Helga was able to change his mind. Salazar was one of the finest teachers Hogwarts had to both pure and non pure children." stated Godric.

Minerva spoke "This changes everything."

"Minerva that was exactly the evil wizards plan, to cause turmoil and unrest for generations to come." Rowena stated. "Godric we need to speak to Harry and Hermione." Rowena told him.

"Yes, yes dear of course but they need to hear these truths." Godric turned back to the four "We are not here to harm our ancestors; their union broke the curse placed on us 1500 years ago. They were the first couple in 1500 years that were descendants of ours in the right order. Harry is a direct descendant of mine and male and Hermione is a direct descendant of Rowena and female. They consummated their union for the first time three nights ago and shattered the ethereal plane that separated Rowena from me. We have a great gift and a task we hope that Harry and Hermione will under take to save our dear friends Salazar and Helga. We cannot rest until this is done."

"Godric this boy is already burdened beyond anything natural. There is a prophesy that foretells that he would be…." Albus was interrupted.

"He will defeat the dark lord with a power he knows not, he will defeat Lord Voldemort, the same conniving dark wizard which entrapped us. Rowena was able to finally reach out to Sybil to have her tell this vision and to cause a chain of events which finally released us."

"Harry and Hermione's task will achieve this and rid the dark wizard from the face of the earth forever." Godric added. "We will return momentarily after we have spoken with Harry and Hermione."

Harry and Hermione had been able to listen to all that Godric and Rowena had told the four adults. They had been in a fog with only the ability to hold each other. As they were standing there the fog began to clear and before them stood Godric and Rowena in the flesh. Rowena walked up to Hermione with tears in her eyes and placed her in a fierce hug. Godric did the same to Harry.

"Hermione and Harry thank you for helping us be together again. I know you and Harry both understand the torture that bond mates go through if separated. It took over 700 hundred years for Godric and I to re-establish our connection. The only comfort we have known is the love we could share through that connection."

Hermione hugged her back "I do understand how it would feel. It almost mad me go crazy." Godric and Rowena stood back and held each others hands.

Godric spoke "We must ask of you to carry a great burden and task."

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded her consent. "What is it that we need to do?"

"You must find Salazar's and Helga's descendants and get them together as you two did. Once that is accomplished then they will be able to speak with Salazar and Helga. Once the four of you have received your gift then together you will rid the world of Lord Voldemort."

Rowena continued "We first need to impart our knowledge and magic to you two. You will both become more powerful from this transfer. The next step is to have both of you return every weekend to conduct battle training with us."

Godric began again "Within 2 years both of you will become more powerful than even the dark lord."

Harry looked at Godric "How do we transfer the knowledge."

Godric and Rowena smiled "You understand that the knowledge of all four of us will merge. Rowena and I are connected, you and Hermione are connected once the transfer is done all four of our knowledge will merge."

"Harry you and I must kiss as we push our minds together while Hermione and Godric do the same." Rowena stated. Harry looked at Hermione and thought "Hermione I don't know if I can do this, you literally are the only one I want to touch that way."

Hermione answered "Harry I love you for that but we are standing in front of the Howgwart's founders and a simple kiss is all that separates us from the knowledge to defeat Voldemort. Harry this will not affect the love I feel for you."

Harry thought "Hermione always the practical one."

"No Harry, not practical, a woman that would do anything to live in peace with her true love for a very long time." Harry went behind Hermione and stood in front of Rowena. Hermione did the same.

Together in unison "We are ready for the transfer. We have linked ourselves for this exchange."

Godric smiled "You do your ancestors proud, both of you."

Harry and Hermione both placed their arms around Godric and Rowena. Each began the kiss with their partners. In five minutes both stepped back from Godric and Rowena. Rowena fanned herself as did Hermione.

Godric looked at Harry "Harry that is a very special woman you have as a bond mate."

Harry returned "As is yours Godric." Both Rowena and Hermione blushed.

Rowena spoke "Harry and Hermione do you both have a memory of Salazar and Helga. Do you see how history has been unfair to Salazar? We must correct this and bring his name to the full….honor it deserves finished Grodric."

"There is one other thing that we must share with you. From your memories we believe we know who the Salazar and Hufflepuff heirs are."

"Who?" asked Hermione "  
Harry you are not going to like this." said Godric. "  
Its Draco Malfoy and GinnyWeasley" stated Harry flatly.  
"Yes" said Rowena and Godric.

Hermione looked flustered "Oh crap our worst enemy and someone who has had a crush on Harry forever. Harry, how are we ever going to get those two together?"

"Hermione everything we know, that Malfoy and Ginny know, about our history is based on a lie that Lord Voldemort began 1500 hundred years ago. Hermione I want my normal life back with you. I don't care what it takes I will have it. I love you and that is enough of a reason for me." Harry stated with firm conviction. Harry sternly looked at the founders "I have one request from all of this that somehow we have to weed out the evil that has surrounded Voldemort. There are followers that surround him like a malignant tumor they must be removed from our society so they cannot spread any further. Godric you have magic that affects great numbers of people at the same time. I need your help to modify this magic to isolate Voldemort before he is taken out. Will you help train me to use and modify this magic?"

"Yes Harry, I will do whatever it takes." Godric replied excitedly.

"It is time for you two to go back now. Before you leave we must find a time to conduct training with you." Rowena said.

Harry turned to Hermione "Mione we have all the magic knowledge we will need to pass Newts, I see our goal as to stay in school to mature a relationship with Draco and Ginny and the secondary purpose is to conduct training. We must talk to Dumbledore and Minerva and find a way to reduce our school workload without looking like we are reducing our workload."

"Harry I believe that Rowena and I can help with this. We can explain it to Dumbledore." Godric stated

"Thank you." said Harry and then turned to Hermione "Hermione we need to give them a demonstration when we get back so they understand how much more powerful we are now.

Hermione nodded "I agree Harry. I just want you to know I am very proud of you and I know befriending Malfoy will not be easy for you…"

"Nor you love after all of the hateful things he had said to you." Harry added.

"That's just it Harry, I don't think I can forgive him as easily as you can."

Harry looked at Hermione "This will be hard for me too but I told your father I would go through hell for you. If this is the cost I must pay for the greatest woman in the world then I will become friends with the devil himself."

Hermione leapt into his arms and kissed him with all the love she had. "Harry I will help you. I will stay by your side no matter what."

"Hermione remember you are not alone." Harry smiled back.

Harry and Hermione became conscious they were back in their real bodies again. They both thought of the petrificus totalis spell and directed it at Albus and Minerva without the use of their wands. They then, in the view of the four adults, disappeared and reappeared directly behind Albus and Minerva. Albus and Minerva were completely caught off guard. All they knew was that Hermione and Harry became animated, they could not move at all, and Harry and Hermione silently disappear behind them. The magic that surrounded them was so powerful that their skin was tingling. In less than 2 seconds both could have been killed. Harry and Hermione whispered in Albus's and Minerva's ears the innervate spell to release them from their body bind.

Albus and Minerva were very flustered "Harry and Hermione why and how did you do that?" asked Albus.

Harry moved forward "Professors what we did was necessary and we will explain it as soon as both of you swear a wizards oath not to reveal anything you have seen or heard tonight without mine or Hermione's explicit permission."

Albus spoke "I Albus Dumbledore make a wizards promise never to reveal what I have seen or heard unless Harry or Hermione give me permission." Minerva gave her oath too.

"What was that all about Mr. Potter? Minerva asked exasperated.

"Professor what you just witnessed and felt is magic that Hermione and I were never capable of doing before tonight."

Albus looking thoughtful "If I am correct you did wandless, non verbal magic and then you silently apparated directly behind us."

Hermione smiled "That is correct professor."

"Albus they are fourth years and should not even be capable of this, not even Hermione should be able to do this and to completely immobilize you and I should be impossible. My skin still tingles from the amount of magic they used."

"Minerva you are absolutely correct. They should not be able to do any of what we just saw."

"Professors as a further demonstration of how powerful we have become…"

Harry handed Professor Dumbledore his wand "If you please Professor."

Albus held Harry's wand and conjured without verbalizing a table, six chairs, a steaming pot of tea, and tea service for six.

Harry held out a chair for Ione "Please mum have a seat." After Ione sat down he held another chair for Hermione "Please love for you."

"Thank you." Hermione retorted. Harry sat down next to Hermione and gestured the professors to sit on the open chairs.

Hermione pulled out her wand and handed it to Professor McGonagall "If you please professor." Minerva took Hermione's wand.

Hermione placed her hands on the table and stared at it for a moment, suddenly biscuits, snack cakes and finger sandwiches appeared out of thin air.

Minerva jumped a little startled "Who did that?"

Hermione raised her hand "I did professors."

"Wandless and non verbally, even I can't do that. That is not possible by 98% of the magical population."

Godric spoke from the painting "Do you understand the gift we have given them. We transferred our knowledge of magic and our power to them? Albus they are far beyond advance level Newts in their abilities. I dare say they could achieve almost perfect scores if they sat for the Newt exams right now."

"Godric why do you tell us this?" Minerva asked.

"Because Minerva it is yours and Albus's task to lessen the burdens of school which they must maintain the appearance of in order to complete the tasks I have asked of them."

Albus looked at Godric "How can I be sure that this is not a secret plot by our enemy to keep Harry and Hermione from the real task of destroying Voldemort?"

Godric nodded at Harry "Headmaster have you ever found Godric's and Rowena's secret suite they shared?"

"There is no such room within Hogwarts castle. I have heard these rumors for years and they have no basis in fact." stated Albus firmly.

Harry continued "If I were to show you this room would you believe us then?" Hermione got up and went to the many book that adorned the opposite wall.

Albus watched her with interest "If there is such a room Harry, yes, that would most definitely make me believe all this is not some elaborate ruse."

Hermione came back to the table with six books she had specifically picked out.  
Harry stood up I shall be back momentarily. Harry disappeared and re-appeared in Griphook's office. "I need your knowledge of our vaults history, may I apparate you back to my vault?"

"If you wish." Mr. Potter. Harry held the Goblin's hand as they re-appeared in Harry's vault.

Harry began "Mr. Griphook when was the last time this vault was opened before tonight?"

Griphook snapped his fingers and a ledger appeared. He flipped through the pages. "Ah here it is. This vault has not been opened since August 20 of the year 485. Oh my."

"Who opened it then?" asked Harry.

"Grodric Gryffindor." Replied Griphook.

"How did this vault come into mine and Hermione's possession?"

Griphook reviewed the entries. We received a posted and timed letter from Grodic Gryffindor giving you and Hermione possession of this vault 3 days ago."

"Thank you Griphook I will return you to your office."

"There is no need Mr. Potter, we Goblins have magic too you know." Griphook snapped his fingers and left with a pop.

Harry sat down and placed his hands on the table. Hermione did the same. They both closed there eyes for a moment and then reopened them. Harry waved his hands in front of him and the room of requirement appeared.

Minerva asked "Where are we now. Did we just leave Gringott's?"

Hermione stood up "Actually we left 5 minutes ago, right after I sat back down with these books. That is why Harry apparated to get Griphook. We are now at Hogwarts and more specifically, we are in the room of requirement."

Hermione pointed to a door on the back wall "That is Godric and Rowena's secret suite."

Albus stood up "That door was never there before. I wish to go to my office I will be right back." Albus apparated and then returned. His face was ghost white.

"Harry these thing that you and Hermione have done are not possible. Minerva they have silently apparated past the wards of the castle without us feeling a thing."

Harry looked at Hermione "Love I think they are beginning to understand."

"Yes dear." Hermione replied.

Minerva stood. She disappeared and the reappeared her face was ashen much like Albus. "Mr. Potter I warned you that I would deduct points from your house if you didn't warn me. Albus is 1,000 points too much?" she said with an excited smile.

"Headmaster in Hogwarts a history it states that if a student finds a room not known to the Headmaster or the teachers that the room becomes the property of that student. Is that correct?" Hermione asked.

"Yes that is the policy. I suppose you wish to lay claim to Godric and Rowena's private suite."

"Yes we do." Hermione replied. "When Harry and I closed our eyes we used a dual password to make the door appear. Would you like to see inside?"

Albus and Minerva's head rose sharply at her question. Minerva chipped in "Is this the last of the surprises for today?"

Harry smiled "I believe so, Hermione and I need to spend some time with her parents after this. They look a little shell shocked."

"Harry I became shell shocked after we entered the vault and you and Hermione became frozen. I am way past understanding any of this. Did we see a painting talk?"

"Yes dad you did." Hermione giggled.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 : The Plan**

* * *

Albus stood "I would very much like to see that suite."

Harry walked to the room and motioned everyone to follow. Hermione and Harry entered the room hand in hand. As they entered a grand living room with a big fireplace were the first things they noticed. Above the fireplace hung the large picture of Godric and Rowena from their Gringott's vault.

"Harry and Hermione thank you so much for bringing us back to a place we know so well." stated Godric and Rowena

Harry placed his hands up and closed his eyes in concentration. When he lifted his head up there was a smile on his face. "Please look behind you now Grand father and Grand mother." Rowena began to weep as she took in the view behind her. It was an exact replica of the suite they were now in.

Godric looked and tears were flowing from his eyes as well. "Harry where did you get that bit of magic from? I know it was not from me."

"I took some spells from you, some knowledge from Grandmother and some knowledge from Hermione and created a new spell." Harry said with pride.

Hermione peeked into his thoughts "Harry that was brilliant, I would have never thought to combine those like that." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hermione would you do that for me?" Rowena sniffed. Hermione placed another directly on his lips. "That was from Grandmother, love"  
"Harry the way you combined those spells has given me an idea." Hermione began to chew on her lip and walked over to the couch in thought."

Ione began to laugh "Harry if I may warn you ahead of time, Hermione has gone into thinking mode. Unfortunately, in this frame of mind she tends to ignore everything and everyone until she done."

"Not to fear mum, I now have direct access to all of Hermione's buttons."

Hermione looked up from the couch with a Cheshire cat grin "Mr. Potter if you push those buttons you are going to become very embarrassed in front of all of these people."

Harry looked at Hermione "You wouldn't dare do that Mione." Hermione stood and began to unbutton her blouse "Mr. Potter I would dare." Harry ran to her and kissed her and re-buttoned her blouse.

"Your mother and father should have put a warning label on you that said push buttons with extreme caution." Harry said which caused Hermione to giggle.

" How do you know they didn't it could be on a bit you haven't got to yet?" Hermione crooked her eyes at him.

Harry thought "Oh you are such a naughty girl." Hermione's smile grew bigger.

Herman laughed at their antics "Harry I can't help you out of this one."

"Thanks dad I feel like I have been thrown to the wolves already."

Harry looked at Albus and Minerva who had been looking at the large library of books since they entered. "Professors we need to sit down and talk for a few moments."

Albus turned around "Harry, Minerva and I would very much like to barrow some of these books, would that be possible?"

"Of course Headmaster." Harry replied. Albus and Minerva brought two books as they sat back down at the table.

Hermione went to her parents "Mom and Dad I would like to introduce you to our Grand Parents. This handsome gentleman is Lord Godric Gryffindor and this beautiful woman is his wife Lady Rowena Gryffindor. Grandpa and Grandma these are my parents Herman and Ione Granger."

Hermione's parents and Grodric and Rowena began to talk. Herman and Ione had many question and Godric and Rowena patiently tried to answer all of them. Hermione slipped over to the table and sat on Harry's lap.

"Hello handsome."

"Hello beautiful, we have to be careful so my wife does not catch me." Hermione and Harry both laughed.

Harry looked at both Professors "I believe by now you understand that Hermione and I have gone through a bit of a transformation. Have we shown you enough to understand what we are capable of?"

"Harry I am convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt. I knew I could teach you nothing more when you conjured that table at Gringott's. The transfiguration of the painting is beyond any realm of understanding even for the magical world." Minerva said.

"I too am convinced of the sincerity and truth of Godric's claim that he is in fact the original Godric Gryffindor. I realized you were way beyond the normal wizards level when you and Hermione apparated silently and apparated us to Hogwarts and none of us knew it. How can we help you in your quest?"

"We are to be trained by Godric and Rowena personally. My plan is to attend the minimum classes and to train 4 hours daily and all day Saturday with Godric and Rowena. It is necessary that we maintain the illusion with the staff and other students that we still attend Hogwarts."

"Harry why the illusion?" Albus asked.

"We need to get two of the students to bond as Hermione and I did. They are Salazar's and Hufflepuff's heirs." Harry stated.

Minerva leaned in "Who are these students?"

Hermione answered "That would be Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley"

"Draco I understand, he is Slytherin, but Ginny Weasley is related to Helga Hufflpuff?" Minerva inquired.

Harry laughed "That's it in a nutshell."

"Oh, Lord the three of you have been at Draco's throat and he at yours for 4 years. Harry put his hands in his hair and ruffled it. "That's the task we have to find some way to get them together."

"Once they get together and bond Salazar and Helga can be released in the same way that Godric and Rowena were and they can transfer their knowledge to Draco and Ginny. The four of us will then be able to rid the world of Voldemort and his followers for good."

"Harry, Minerva and I need to think about this before we discuss this further. If we can find a way to keep you here at Hogwarts, would both of you be willing to take your newts early."

Harry looked at Albus puzzled "Wouldn't that cause us to leave Hogwarts; we would literally be finished with our school."

Albus and Minerva smiled "Not if you were tutored in advance magic by me and Albus. It would be much like a self-study basis. It would also give both of you much more flexibility in your schedules."

Godric broke in to their discussion "Albus are you thinking about invoking the exceptional student rule."

Albus turned to Godric with a smirk "That I think would be the plan."

Godric added "Harry if Albus could get this done you and Hermione should consider it. It would give you teacher status at Hogwarts and as part of the program you would have to tutor students.

Hermione leaned forward "This could force certain Slytherin students to be tutored by us…that is bloody brilliant Professors."

Harry thought carefully "I think if we can work this out it would work in our favor. We can then bring Ginny into the mix to cause her and Malfoy to interact."

Albus and Minerva left. Because of the lateness of the hour everyone said goodnight. Harry, Hermione, and her parents decided to stay in the suite for the night. Hermione's parents took one bedroom and Harry and Hermione the other. The rest of the summer vacation was very busy for Hermione and Harry. They worked diligently with Godric and Rowena. Godric was adamant that each day start with exercise and running to improve Harry and Hermione's stamina.

After breakfast each morning Harry would work with Godric for two hours on weapons use and Hermione would work with Rowena on spell development and ancient writing. The afternoons Harry and Hermione would switch. Rowena taught Harry very advance potions and how to develop new ones. Godric taught Hermione Advance transfiguration, charms and conducted weapons training for 2 hours. It was amazing the bond gave Harry and Hermione the ability to learn twice as much as they were able to focus much better even on the subjects they were not directly taught.

On the weekends they would visit with Hermione's parents at Hermione's home or her parents would come to Hogwarts. After the first two weeks Harry and Hermione were able to take a muggle phone and enchant it to call her parents on there real phone.

They then took this idea and transfigured a phone for Godric and Rowena to use in the painting to call out and receive calls in. Godric, Rowena, Albus, and Minerva were very impressed by their spell ingenuity. Another thing that Harry and Hermione learned is that the spells they cast lasted far longer and were almost impossible for others to break or detect.

Harry in a prank had casted a charm on Minerva's office door to blow a kiss anytime she opened it. She and Albus could not detect the enchantment nor break the spell.  
Hermione came by and saw their great consternation and incanted a spell to reverse the effect "Harry, that man has a mischief streak almost as bad as the Weasley twins." She said as she laughed and walked away.

Albus and Minerva were amazed at the ease with which the two cast their magic.  
All too soon the summer was close to an end. Physically Harry and Hermione had changed to match the emotional changes they had been through. They had both become slimmer and toned from all the morning exercise. Harry would tease Hermione that her butt had become like steel.

As a prank on Hermione, Harry had enchanted her vanity mirror to blow a wolf whistle when she walked by. If she was nude or scantily clad the remarks became more risqué. The other enchantment he had placed on it was whenever she sat down to do her hair, Harry would appear as the image and tell her how beautiful and sexy she was. Hermione liked that one immensely.

Harry and Hermione were taking the next week off to spend at the Weasley's as they usually did every summer. The Weasleys usually held a Birthday party for Harry on the first day they arrived. Hermione had worked a deal out with Minerva to get Harry a gift without him knowing what was going on. Minerva purchased it and had it wrapped so she did not know what it was.

They had packed their trunks as was the norm and Albus had written to the Weasley's to let them know that he would bring them one week before school started. They were both looking forward to a nice relaxing week.

Harry and Hermione had spent many hours discussing how to let the Weasleys know they were married now. Hermione and Harry had a suspicion that Ginny had a huge crush on Harry. Harry had told Hermione that he thought Ron fancied her. Hermione did not think so as he spent too much time aggravating her. They both agreed that the best way to tell them was to talk to Ron and Ginny first before the other Weasleys were told.

Albus came to the suite to pick them up. When he arrived Harry and Hermione were on the enchanted phone with her parents. They promptly said goodbye when Albus appeared. Hermione then turned to Godric and Rowena and said they would be back in a week and for them not to do anything that they wouldn't do. Harry winked at them as he walked out. This made both Godric and Rowena chuckle.

Once they were out of the room Hermione asked "Professor are you ready?"  
"I'm ready as ever." replied Albus. Harry held his one arm and Hermione held the other and they silently apparated to the gate at the Weasley's home.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 : Vacationing with the**** Weasley's**

* * *

Harry held the gate open for Albus while Hermione went to the door and knocked. It appeared that nobody was home then Ron opened the door.

"Harry, Hermione you made it! Ron said with excitement.  
Harry went up and hugged Ron "Good to see you mate." Harry said. Ron was flabbergasted as Harry and he had never hugged.

Ron got over the shock "Its' nice to see you too mate."

Hermione stepped over to Ron and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ron turned beet red. Harry and Hermione both laughed. "We missed seeing you Ron." Hermione stated.

Ron gave both of them questioning look "All right you two, something is going on here. What is up?"

Harry smiled "Can't get anything past you can we mate."

Ron looked at Harry and noticed that he had filled out and was much more toned than the start of summer. "Harry have you been working out?"

"A little" Harry replied. Ron then looked at Hermione and noticed she had a lot more curves.

"You too Hermione, you have been working out?"

"Yes, me too Ron." Hermione stated "You are going to start working out with us every morning." Ron rolled his eyes "That is after I wake up at noon right?"

Hermione huffed and walked past him into the Kitchen. Ron went to Harry "She is still as bossy as ever, I see"

Ron and Harry heard from Hermione in the kitchen "I heard that Ronnykins"

"Blimey her hearing has gotten better too." Ron Whispered. "Come on Harry lets get yours and Hermione's stuff upstairs."

Ron led the way as Harry and Hermione followed. As they turned the corner the light came on in the living room and a loud SURPRISE rang out. Harry looked around and the Weasley's living room was packed with people. Molly and Arthur, Fred and George, Remus, Ginny, Bill, Minerva, Hagrid, and Luna Lovegood were all there. Fred and George walked up and took Harry and Hermione's suit cases up to Ginny and Ron's room.  
Molly approached Harry "Sorry this was so late but Albus wouldn't let us bring you any sooner." Molly as usually gave Harry and Hermione a huge hug.  
Arthur held his hand out. "Harry it is nice to have you here." Harry had a huge smile on his face. He made it a point to walk up to everyone and hug or greet them.

When he got to Luna he hugged her "It's nice to see you Luna."

Luna looked at him and over his shoulder at Hermione "Harry I think you have had some drastic changes this summer. You look like you are brand new and so does Hermione."

Harry looked at her "It has been an interesting summer to say the least."

"I can tell the nargles won't even come near you." Harry smiled at her.

The party went on for the next few hours the most notable gift was from Hermione. It was a Gryffindor pin with Runes on the back. "I am yours forever, Love your Bookworm." Harry loved it he immediately put it on and wore it the rest of the night.  
He let Hermione look at it. She immediately went to Minerva and gave her a hug and said it was perfect and thanked her.

The party wound down about 9:00 PM and Ron, Harry, and Hermione found themselves in Ron's room. Hermione was reading a book and joining in the conversation as she felt needed. Harry and Ron were working on there second game of exploding snaps. Harry had just had the hair singed on his left arm.

Ron was ready to take a turn when he brought up the subject of what harry and Hermione had been doing all summer. "So you two having been exercising and working out all summer?"

Hermione said "Yes Ron, You know I went to pick Harry up in mid-June because he needed to be around someone who would worry and fret about him."

Ron smiled "Blimey Harry did she drive you blooming mad or what?"

Hermione smacked his head "No, Ronald I did not!"

"Harry turned serious "Ron there is something Hermione and I need to tell you. A lot happened this summer. If it wasn't for her intervention I don't think I would have done very well."

"What are you talking about Harry your letters sounded like you were sad but you seemed ok." Ron said with some concern.

"Ron it was an act, I was very depressed. I had just lost Sirius and then I was going to be left by myself at the Dursley's for the whole summer."

"Yech" said Ron "I see want you mean."

"Hermione and her dad picked me up and things were much better."

"Ron it took me a week to get him to open up. I was very worried about him" Hermione said.

Ron looked at Hermione "That is nothing new Hermione you worry about him all the time." Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with opened mouths.

"What did you think I was completely blind? As soon as you and Harry walked in the door I knew you guys were together. Then all night you don't talk to each other but I see you making eyes when you think no one is watching." Ron looked at them and smiled "Harry did you know Hermione has been in love with you for almost 2 years?"

"Not until about 2 months ago." Harry replied.

"Ronald how did you, Mr. Emotional range of a teaspoon, know that?" Hermione asked with a surprise grin.

"Well Hermy" Ron said defiantly "It is not hard for a person to see that anytime someone tried to talk to you, the conversation ended up about your favorite subject 'Harry'. When Harry walked into the room you either go to him or you stand back and watch him."

Hermione blushed "I didn't know I was that obvious."

"You could have told me mate." Harry continued, "Ron are you mad at us for being together?"

"No Harry I am not mad. You guys fit together. Like…I don't know how to explain it. You two seem right together.

"Like we are soul mates, maybe?" Harry asked.

Ron thought for a moment "Are you soul mates?"

Hermione hugged Ron "We are soul mates and we have been married for two months."

Ron looked at them surprised "Aren't you supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple of years, then have an engagement, then a wedding, you know where you invite your best mate?"

"Sorry Ron as long as you have known me has anything been normal for me.?"

"Yea, that's true." Ron responded laughing.

Harry took a deep breath and continued "Ron there is more we have to tell you but we need you to take a wizards oath not to tell unless Hermione or I give you permission.

Ron, without hesitation, gave his oath not to tell. "Now that is over with, tell me what is going on?"

Hermione and Harry explained everything that had happened to them. Ron sat there dumbfounded as he listened.

Ron excitedly asked "You mean to tell me that Salazar and Helga Hufflepuff are married just like Godric and Rowena. That is amazing. You two found Godric and Rowena's private suite at Hogwarts. Bloody hell!"

"That is where Harry and I stayed all summer." explained Hermione.

"That is wicked; you stayed at Hogwarts the whole time by yourself."

"Professor Dumbledore and Minerva were there too. We ate dinner with them almost every night." Harry added.

Hermione continued "Ron this semester Harry and I are going to take our NEWT exams." Ron replied "Well from your advanced knowledge of magic you should pass with no problem but if you pass won't you leave Hogwarts?"

Harry answered "No, we will stay and become advance understudies for Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. We have another task to accomplish and we have about 22 months to accomplish it."

"What task is more important than getting rid of he who must not be named?" Ron asked "That is still my primary task but Hermione and I have another quest to accomplish before we take out Voldemort." Harry and Hermione looked at each other before continuing. They knew this next part was going to get Ron upset but they had to continue.

Harry took the lead. "Ron our first task is to train as hard as possible to prepare ourselves to fight Voldemort. The second thing we must do is to get Salazar's male heir with Hufflepuff's female heir to bond like Hermione and I have. They must join as soul mates." Harry watched Ron's reactions at the next bit he must tell him "Ron we are going to need your help with the second part of our task. It is important that we accomplish it, without it we cannot banish Voldemort from our world."

"All right Harry, I will do that, you know I will help."

Hermione rested her hands on Harry's shoulder to show her support. "Ron Hufflepuff's heir is your sister Ginny." Ron's face started turning red. He looked to be on the brink of exploding. Hermione went to Ron and held his hands "Please calm down. Remember that what you know of history is a lie started by Voldemort to create hatred and discontent among the magical community. Ron, Harry and I know this to be a fact. Salazar Slytherin is not the evil wizard that everyone thought."

Ron appeared to calm a little "Who is the heir to Salazar?" Ron asked through clenched teeth. "It is Draco Malfoy." Harry declared with certainty.

Ron could hold back no longer "FERRET BOY, You mean ferret boy and Ginny are soul mates. That is a bunch of rubbish. I cannot help you destroy my sister's life. She hates him." Ron vented.

Harry and Hermione knew that this would be hard on Ron but it would be better if he helped them with in their task. Hermione thought to Harry "Love I think we need to give Ron some time, let's be patient with him."

"I agree Hermione" Harry sent. Ron was pacing back and forth.

"Hermione sent to Harry "Tomorrow we tell Ginny about us Harry we should get some sleep."  
"Hermione, do I have to sleep alone tonight?"

Hermione looked at Harry "Over my dead body mister." Hermione sent. "I will go down stairs and leave a doppelgänger to appear to sleep then come back up."

Hermione got up and went to Ron and gave him a hug "Ron I know you don't like this but give it time. Harry and I both felt the same when we first learned of what we had to do. We both remember all of the nasty things Draco has said and done to us. Harry was more forgiving then I was. It will work itself out."

"Hermione, Draco Malfoy and my sister, it's just wrong." Ron said with conviction.

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes "Ronald it is only wrong if you believe the lies that Voldemort has told." This got Ron's attention and Hermione believed that she might have opened the door to Ron's mind. She kissed his cheek "Goodnight Ron and thanks for being a friend." Hermione stated.

"Good night Hermione." Ron replied.

Harry and Ron talked for a few moments then prepared for bed. Harry told Ron that Hermione was going to come back up in a few minutes. "Yea well don't be making a bunch of kissing noise and keeping a bloke awake."

"No worries mate."

Harry awoke first as normal and began stroking Hermione's Hair. This had become their morning ritual and this quiet, peaceful time was just for them. No matter what they never allowed the world to intrude on "Their time" Hermione and Harry spent these quiet moments fully open to each other. They let each other explore the others thoughts and dreams without any judgment from the other. Hermione enjoyed the soothing hand of Harrys in her hair. The most enjoyable part was looking in Harry's mind and thoughts. He completely opened up to her without hesitation, he trusted her. She felt so close to him this way. She just wanted to stay like this the more she learned about him. She could not be happier.

All too soon their moment was interrupted by someone coming and knocking on the door. Ginny entered and gasped when she saw Harry and Hermione lying on his bed. She had seen them arrive together last night. She could tell something had changed between the two of them. She had hoped it was not what she had feared but this was evidence to the contrary.

Ginny had secretly held a crush on Harry since he had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle. She couldn't help it he had saved her; the boy who lived had been her knight in shinning armor. She had secretly hoped that she could work her way into his life until they were together. But this morning her hopes were dashed. It stung her.

"Wake up sleepy heads breakfast is ready. Mum says to get up." Ginny announced. She then left the door open and went down stairs.

"Morning Love I am so glad we get to wake up this way every morning." Hermione said. "Me too, I could do this all day it is so relaxing." Harry said in agreement. They rubbed noses and kissed like they always did.

"Hey go play suck face some where else." Ron said snidely.

Hermione laughed and threw a pillow which hit Ron squarely on the face.

She got up and left the room to dress for their morning exercise.

Ron rose up from the bed "I was only kidding Harry. It really doesn't bother me if you and Hermione kiss but it doesn't mean I can't razz you about it."

Harry laughed "We wouldn't expect anything less from you. How are you feeling about last night?"

Harry got up and put a sweat suit on and his trainers. "I am not happy about it I can tell you that but what Hermione said before she left to get dress for bed stuck in my head. It is like choosing the worst of two evils. Voldemort or Draco, Draco or Voldemort, Neither sits very well, ya know?"

Harry understood perfectly "Yea, I do but I want Voldemort and believe it or not if Draco is Ginny's soul mate, not getting them together is a crime. What Hermione and I share is beyond compare. To let hatred get in the way of something that perfect, that beautiful….is just wrong."

Ron looked at Harry as if he had grown horns "All right who are you and what have done with my best friend Harry?"

Harry threw another pillow at Ron "Get your butt up before I kick the shite out of you. You, me and Hermione are going to go on a little jog."

Ron looked petrified "Oh, god Hermione in Harry's body. My god man, get out while there is still time to save yourself."

Harry laughed "you have two minutes before I conjure a waterfall on your head…Ronald!

"Not you too, like I always say brilliant but bloody scary."

From down stairs Ron heard Hermione's shrill voice "Ronald Billius Weasley I heard that you have one minute before I conjure another Waterfall on your head after Harry is done."

Harry was laughing as he walked out of Ron's room "If I were you Ron I would get my trainers on quickly."

One minute later Ron came stumbling down the stairs. "Its bloody criminal threatening a bloke to make him get up this early in the morning.

Hermione with a stone face "Who said I was threatening."

Ron facial expression caused Hermione to giggle. The three went out on a morning Jog and came back and showered. After breakfast they went to look for Ginny. They found her downstairs in the study, she had been crying. When they walked in she attempted to hide her tears.

Hermione looked at her and knew why she had been crying. "Ginny I am sorry you had to find out this way."

Ginny paused in thought "It's not yours or Harry's fault. Try as I might to hate you Hermione I couldn't you have been like a sister to me. I can't hate you I'm just jealous of you being with Harry."

Harry sat down beside Ginny and held her hand "Ginny I know for a fact your happiness and destiny lies with another. Be patient and give it time."

Ginny went flush when Harry grabbed her hand "Hermione has had a good affect on you Harry. That is the first time you have touched me since I have know you. Last night I watched you go around and hug people and talk openly with everybody. I couldn't believe it was you. You were the boy that hated all the attention and stood in the corner."

"Hermione helped me to heal and overcome some bad things that happened in my life. More importantly she showed me that I was worthy of love and happiness. Without her I was half the man I will become." Harry stated.

Ginny was totally floored she reached up and caressed his face and turned to Hermione "You have to tell me your secret Hermione this boy is so in love with you. He is a different person entirely. When I am with someone that is what I want. I could never have done that for him." Ginny turned to Harry "I always thought you deserved better Harry."

"Thanks Ginny" Harry stated.

"They didn't tell you the best part sis, they are soul mates." Ron stated.

Ginny replied "No way! All right the boys leave and Hermione stays." She dragged a laughing Hermione on the couch next to her. She looked at the guys and pulled out her wand "Do I have to Hex you two? Now get out of here." Harry and Ron left quickly.

Two hours later Hermione and Ginny came out to the make shift quidditch pitch that Ron had built. Ginny had brought her broom. Harry flew down next to Hermione "Everything all right love?

Ginny hugged Harry I am so happy for you two. I can't believe you two have adult status and are already married. I am so jealous…but in a good way." They all laughed at her joke. Ginny gave Harry a peck on the lips." She looked at Hermione and blushed "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

Hermione shrugged "That is your only freebie, the next one I am going to hex you! She said sternly."

"Ginny you know this has to stay between us for now." Harry stated.

"Yes, Harry I took the wizard oath. I also told Hermione I would help in your quest to get rid of Voldemort." Ginny answered.

"Thank you Ginny we appreciate that."

Everybody romped and played around for the rest of the day. Harry thought things might be strange between the four of them, but the atmosphere around them was very relaxed. He could tell that Hermione was very relieved and began to enjoy there little vacation. He coaxed Hermione to join him on his broom. He joked with her that the only reason she would ride is because she was in front of him with his arms around her. "Mr. Potter you of all people know how afraid of heights I really am. It says a lot that I feel so comfortable and safe in your arms that I will ride a broom. The next four days were like the other two summers Harry and Hermione had spent at the Weasley home.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 : Deatheaters Attack!**

* * *

On Saturday before they were to return to school Molly and Arthur had planned a big going away party. Molly worked in the kitchen the day before cooking and cleaning everything. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny helped her all day Friday to prepare. On Saturday morning they went outside and began to prepare the backyard for the party. They had placed decorations, set the tables and generally spruced up the entire yard.

Molly looked on and noticed how happy the four of them were. She had noticed that Hermione and Harry spent all of their time together. After watching the two of them together she knew that they were a couple, a very happy couple to boot. Ginny and Ron seemed to be happy about them as well. Harry had never looked as happy as he was right now. It made her feel good to know that Harry's rough childhood had not made him cynical or mean spirited.

All of the guests arrived at noon and the party was going very well. Ron sat beside Hermione and on his other side sat Luna Lovegood. Ron talked to her a lot and Harry and Hermione looked on as Ron seemed very interested in everything Luna had to say. Hermione had always thought Luna was very silly but realized early that Luna meant no harm.

Hermione pulled Luna off to the side with Ginny and they talked to the Ravenclaw student. Ginny and Hermione were able to get from Luna that she had a crush on Ronald. Hermione told her that based on Ronald's behavior that he may like her as well.

Ginny added "Oh I am pretty sure that he likes her, Hermione when has Ronald ever listen to us like he listens to Luna?" Luna blushed as they said this. Hermione told her to be patient as Ron would take time to come around.

They all began playing Quidditch and had a good game going when Harry and Hermione both sensed magic close by. Hermione walked towards the edge of the pitch to meet Harry. They began to mentally communicate as Harry came to her side and they held hands.

"Harry I sense many new magical signatures coming toward us."

"I have felt them too dear. They mean to cause great harm."

"What do we do Harry? I count 20 of them."

"I believe they are after me. I think it is time to put some of this training and new magic to the test. Let's move to the center of the pitch so they can surround us."

"Harry are you sure, all these people will see what we can do."

"Hermione I can't leave them here or take them with us, there are too many to apparate at one time. If we take all the death eater's wands they will be powerless. We just need them to cluster in one spot. So I can broadcast the spell." Harry stated firmly.

"Harry why don't I place an anti-apparition shield before that, then you can de-wand them and then I will use a petrificus totalis spell."

Harry released a great sigh and stated solemnly "Hermione I am going to kill them all. They are a part of the malignant tumor and we need to start removing from our society."

Hermione was startled at first "The thought of killing abhors me but if I was a doctor I would do whatever it takes to help and our patient is the Magical world, this is part of the cure. I will not think less of you for it."

"You are the most amazing person in the world and I love you." Harry said before he kissed her. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione backed into Harry so that they could both view 360 degrees around them. They completed the move as 20 death eaters, with masks and capes, apparated about 50 meters in front of Harry.

Harry placed his wand to his throat and incanted sonorous.

"Everybody please leave do not attempt to fight them. For your own safety please go home." No body moved. The 20 death eaters marched toward Harry and Hermione.

The lead death eater spoke with a superior air "Mr. Potter how wise of you to surrender. It makes things so much easier for you to go willingly."

Harry recognized the voice it was Lucius Malfoy. Harry thought quickly to Hermione "Change in plans dear I will not kill Malfoy, I have a better Idea. We will stick to the plan as we said but I will spare Malfoy. Let them de-wand us before we begin, understood."

Hermione replied "Understood Love".

Before Harry could continue Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny took their places besides Harry and Hermione. "Harry two death eaters just apparated behind us." Hermione stated excitedly.

"Do not fear dear"

Malfoy approached closer and as he expected many death eaters behind him shouted Expelliramus. Everyone from Harry's side lost their wands.

This made all of the death eaters begin to laugh. Harry yelled at them "Lucius you should all be very proud of yourselves, 20 death eaters against nine wizards, how very chivalrous of you." Lucius was shaken that Harry had recognized his voice.

He removed his hood and mask. "So Mr. Potter you figured out who I am. It does not change the fact that you and your mud blood whore are coming with me. Malfoy looked around with contempt "Any death eater here is worth nine of you."

"Really" said Harry. Harry sent to Hermione "Now"

Hermione silently cast her anti-apparition spell and sent back within seconds "Done Harry." Harry sent "Now place a shield spell around the nine of us."

When Hermione had cast the shield spell she replied "Ready Harry."

"Malfoy that is big talk for one man. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"What are you going to do Potter, talk us to death. You can't even defend yourself." Malfoy stated as he cast an incarcerous spell at Hermione.

He was quite surprised by the spell hitting a shield that ricocheted and hit the death eater to his left. Malfoy's smile left his face. "What is this?"

Harry and Hermione smiled sweetly at him "Your demise Lucius they said in Unison." Harry smiled and silently incanted the first spell. All of the death eater's wands broke in two. Some Death eaters had spare wands they brought out. As soon as they extended their arms those wands broke too. Malfoy's cane shattered into many tiny pieces. Malfoy no longer had that snobbish air and was looking quite beside himself.

Harry cast another spell and the two death eaters behind them lost their heads. The bodies remained upright for a moment as their heads rolled on the ground. Harry and Hermione moved in unison towards Malfoy. Hermione looked at him "Talk is cheap Mr. Malfoy." Hermione quickly cast a sticking charm on him so he could not run.

Hermione stood before Lucius with her hands on her hips; Malfoy's eyes were as big as saucers. "You are such a coward!" Hermione stated emphatically. "You put on such airs and act all brave if you think you have the upper hand. Where is your bravado now Malfoy?" She slapped him hard across the face.

Another death eater called out "Lucius, Lucious I can't move what do

we do?" Hermione looked at the new death eater and his head fell from his shoulders before his body fell to the ground. The death eaters head rolled in front of Malfoy and Lucius gasped as did all the other Death Eaters.

Harry looked at two more and their heads rolled from their bodies. Both of the heads rolled past Malfoy and he looked down in horror. Malfoy's reaction was swift and decisive….he wet his pants.

Hermione began laughing at him. She elevated him for all to view. "This is your leader? This is what you follow? All the spectators began to laugh at Malfoy."

All the remaining Death eater's heads were severed from their bodies as their last thoughts were of how they had been betrayed and mislead. Hermione turned Malfoy in a full circle so he could see the carnage that she and Harry had wrought upon them. She sat Malfoy down in front of her.

Hermione leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Your death eaters are not even worth one 15 year old witch. This is your last day to torment and hurt anyone." She smiled sweetly at Malfoy. This made Lucius quiver in fright. Hermione quietly stated "You are going to regret a great many things Mr. Malfoy before this 15 year old witch is done with you."

Harry walked up to him and grabbed his left arm to bare his dark mark.

Harry touched it and cast a spell. The mark began to dissolve.

"That is impossible nobody can remove the Lord's dark mark." Malfoy stated with conviction."

Harry whispered into his ear "Malfoy you will regret this day for the rest of yours. You will never know peace or live without torment until you recant your ways. I dissolved your Dark mark into your blood stream. There it will slowly burn and itch until you renounce your bigoted ways."

"Am I not to die?" Malfoy pleaded.

"No Malfoy, your death would be too quick for someone as hateful and cowardly as you. Your punishment will be to suffer and agonize as you have made so many others suffer in your arrogance. You are going to replay all of the acts you have done to torment others, from their point of view, you are going to feel what they feel, you will hurt 10 times worse than they did."

Harry and Hermione smiled a deeply satisfying smile "All you have to do to stop the pain is to renounce your hatred from your heart and mean it. That is the only way to stop your pain and suffering."

Hermione looked at him "Why don't you go back to your false god and ask him to fix you by casting a spell. I'm sure the all powerful Dark Lord can surely save one of his favorite followers. In fact let me send you back to his door step to help you."

Malfoy began to sweat and moan as his own blood began to burn and itch.

He begged "Please do not do this to me." Hermione looked at him with disgust. "When you are truly ready to change, then and only then will your curse be lifted." She waved her hands and he disappeared.

Harry began to walk around the dead bodies. He took three at a time placed their head in their hands and sent them to the ministry, Hogsmeade, and other magical towns throughout England. He placed them on poles to hang from in the Ministry Atrium and in the town squares with a sign that said

**_"Here is a death eater their fate in their hands. They chose hate and loyalty to the dark Lord. Death eaters you have been warned renounce the Dark lord or suffer the same fate!"_**

Harry finished with his task, turned to the others. They all had their mouths opened in shock at what they just witnessed.

Tonks walked up to Harry "Did you and Hermione do all this?"

Harry looked at Hermione "Tonks I can neither confirm nor deny what you just saw. I ask you, did you see me or Hermione lift a finger or cast a spell?"

Tonks looked on puzzled "No I did not and neither of you had your wands."

Hermione spoke "Then how could we cause all this?"

"I am an Auror you two I have to file a report." Tonks said.

"Then tell them what you saw." stated Harry simply. "We don't know what happened." They walked to where their wands laid and grabbed the others hand and together they left the pitch for the Weasley house. Ron, Ginny and Luna followed. Everyone else stood or sat where they were, wondering if what they had seen witnessed was even real.

The next morning the Daily prophet had pictures of the Death eaters who were now on display. The Ministry complained that no matter what they tried or how many wizards attempted a removal spell they could not remove them. Harry and Hermione sat alone with each other for the rest of the day. The rest of the Weasley family asked no questions but remained by their side.

The Weasley's woke early so they could make it to the station on time. Everybody was still weary from the events the day before as all looked like they had not slept very well. Harry and Hermione had discussed many things late into the night and had decided that the Weasley's deserved to know the truth.

After everyone had finished breakfast Harry stood "I have something I would like to tell everyone here. I need all of you to swear a wizard's oath that what Hermione and I tell you will never be discussed with anyone afterwards." All of the Weasley's gave their oath." Hermione stood by Harry and held his hand "I need to tell you what happened yesterday. Everything that you saw, that happened to the death eaters was done by me and Hermione. I am very sorry that I ruined a beautiful day at your house. It was not our intent."

Arthur stood up "That is complete rubbish Harry, none of what happened was your fault. You did not ask them to intrude or ask them to attack you. If anything you and Hermione kept us all safe from harm. I will not accept your apology; you have nothing to apologize for."

Arthur promptly sat back down. All of the Weasleys seconded what their dad had said.

"Thank you for your support, love, and understanding. It has made my life better. I have one more thing to announce and I will make it quick, we still have to get to the train. Hermione and I have been married for the last two months."

Fred and George spoke "It's about bloody time you silly wanker, I thought poor Hermione was going to go mad waiting for you."

"Language Boys." Molly intoned. Harry shook his head "Was I the only person on the planet that didn't know that Hermione loved me?"

"Pretty much Harry, you are such a dork sometimes but we still love you." Ginny said with a smile. Everyone laughed at Ginny's remark.

"Oh, thanks Ginevra, it's always nice to know a bloke can depend on his family to let him know things." Harry stated.

"Harry James Potter if you use my full name one more time I swear I will hex you." Harry stuck his tongue out at her; Ginny promptly returned the gesture, which brought a roar of laughter from the family.

"Now children behave yourself." Molly said with a smile.

They soon arrived at the train station without any problems. Once they said their goodbyes they found an empty car and settled in. Soon after the train had left the station Luna came to sit with Ron. The all talked and had a nice time catching up on the summer.

About two hours from Hogwarts Draco Malfoy showed up at their door. He did not sneer or open the door as was usual, he merely stood outside as if waiting. He glanced at Harry as if beckoning him to meet him outside.

Harry sent to Hermione "I think Draco wants to talk. Can you keep everyone busy for a while?" Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Draco looking at her. His nobility was erased and in its place was somebody entirely different.

"Harry be careful, it may be a trap."

Harry sent "I have checked for two cars in both directions he is by himself."

Harry rose and opened the door; before he closed it he shut the blinds so that he and Draco could have privacy. Harry quickly placed shielding charms and privacy charms at both ends of the car. "Nobody will bother us while we chat Draco."

"My Father came back home last night. He is in great pain. In between his screams, he said that you had done this to him. Is this true Potter?"

"Draco 20 death eaters attacked the Weasleys, your father led them. I was there and watched as 19 of them lost their heads. The official Ministry report says the cause of death is unknown." Harry calmly stated.

Draco became enraged and pulled out his wand and lunged at Harry. Before he could take a step his wand flew out of his hands and into Harry's. Draco was lifted and pinned to the ceiling. He could not move. Harry in a very stern voice "Draco Malfoy, do not ever raise your wand against me, Hermione, or our friends ever again. Do not make the mistake that my kindness is weakness. I am not a bully, that is the difference between me and you and your father."

Harry was mad and his rage was getting to him. Hermione sent to him

"Harry James Potter calm down, NOW! Remember Draco does not know the truth, be patient with him." Harry instantly lost the rage that had been welling in him.

He looked at Malfoy with empathy. "Draco I did not seek that fight, I have never sought a fight. Your father came to me, he came to turn Hermione and I over to Voldemort, and probable to watch us die. I only did what I had to do to defend Hermione and my friends safe. Please ask yourself what would have happened to your father if he had left me alone? How many problems would we have had if you had left me alone?"

"That is the difference between me and being a bully. Did I come to you or did you come to me for this fight? Were you going to hurt me or kill me?"

Draco sputtered "I came to find a way to make my father better. He is slowly dying Potter. If you did this to him I seek revenge." Draco screamed at Harry.

Harry placed his fingers together and cut off Draco's air. Draco's face turned pink. "Draco I could kill you right now." Draco's face became red. "I could have killed your father. I could have done these things but I won't. That is the difference between me and being a bully." Draco was turning blue and his eyes were wide with fear.

Harry released his fingers and Draco immediately gasped for air. Harry turned and walked back to his compartment.

"Potter, don't leave me up here like this and I need my wand back."

Harry looked at Draco "You cannot attack people and get away with it. You will remain as you are until the train arrives at Hogsmeade station. By the way my name is Harry."

The rest of the trip was unexciting. When they arrived Harry allowed all the other students to depart the train. He and Hermione stood up and grabbed their things. He went out to the compartment and lowered Draco to the floor.

"Draco I would like to introduce you to my wife Hermione Potter." Hermione nodded at Draco. Draco's mouth flopped open.

"I tell you this because she is the most important person in the world to me. If anyone were to try and harm her in any way I will hunt them down and make them suffer in ways they never thought possible. If you find out about a plot to harm her and do not warn us. I will come and hunt you down. Do we understand each other Draco?"

Draco gulped "Yes, Harry I understand."

One last thing Draco "I will make you this promise If your family will learn to leave me and others alone, learn to not be cruel, I promise you I will never hurt or harm your family... can your family make the same promise to me?" Harry handed Draco his wand. "See you at school Draco." Harry stated as he left.

Hermione turned "Don't be late for the feast Draco."

Draco leaned against the wall to steel his nerves. Harry had scared him badly. Draco had no doubts that Harry would live up to all of the promises he made. Draco thought about what Harry had asked from him…could his family leave him alone? Could he promise the same? Draco did not like the answers that came to him.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 : Back to Hogwart's 1st****Semester **

* * *

Harry and Hermione got into a routine attending classes and training with Grodric and Rowena. Five weeks into the semester the Head master pulled them from classes and asked to see them. Harry and Hermione promptly went to his office.

As they entered Albus was sitting behind his desk. "Good morning Harry and Hermione. How have things been going?"

"It has been very busy." Hermione stated "What with our training and classes by the time we are done with our work it is time for bed and we are bushed."

"I think I have the answer to your prayers. The Hogwarts Board of Governors' has given approval for you and Harry to sit for your Newts next weekend. These are…two part exams that consist of written exams the first day and then practical exercises on the second." Hermione finished for him.

"Right you are Mrs. Potter. Anyway are you two ready?" Albus asked.

"We are ready Head master." Harry stated.

"There is one more matter that I must discuss with you. The event that happened at the Weasley's, where nineteen death eaters were killed and then displayed, the Ministry has made their final report."

"What does the report say?" Hermione asked.

Albus looked flustered. "The report is inconclusive. They haven't a clue as to what happened, officially."

"Unofficially they know that you and Hermione did it. But they do not know how. They can't come after you because Auror Tonk's report plainly states that both of you had been disarmed and that neither of you uttered a spell.

Without proof they would look ridiculous to press charges in front of the Wizengmont. Unofficially the minister has asked me to get you two to remove the bodies from public display."

Harry stood up and looked around and he sat back down but when he did a wind blew in the corner lifting an invisibility cloak from the Minister of magic. At the same time a group of screams were heard coming from Headmasters fireplace as people had been listening.

"Now see hear you two cannot interfere with the ministry like this." The Minister stated.

Hermione and Harry jumped up in surprise "Minister is that you? We did not see you when we came in." Harry went over and picked up the invisibility cloak. He handed it to the Minister. "I believe this is yours."

The Minister flustered "It must have fallen from my pocket."

Harry looked at his eyes "It must have because the Ministry has no need to spy on people, especially student at Hogwarts."

"Mr. Potter, are you suggesting that I was spying?"

"Oh, no Minister, I was suggesting that you were skulking about in the corner under an invisibility cloak." Albus had a smile on his face.

"Now see hear Mr. Potter I am the Minister of Magic and I will not be treated with such disrespect."

Harry returned "No, Mr. Scrigmoor, you are not my Minister of magic, my Minister would not hide in the corner and listen in on conversations, and my Minister of magic would not aid Voldemort in any way.

"Who ever did that at the Weasley's house must feel that the Ministry promotes hate and discontent. They feel that the Ministry and the Minister should renounce and ban these behaviors. They are the tools that Voldemort uses to further his goals and it must stop." Hermione stated.

Harry added "In the future, whomever helped the Minister of Magic with the defense of the Weasley's house would expect any further attacks by death eaters to have the same results and further public displays to go along with it. Perhaps the Minister should appear to be more pro active by having the Auror division bringing in Death eaters, instead of accusing a 15 year old boy and girl of doing it for them."

The Minister stomped over to the fireplace and threw floo powder in. When he attempted to floo the flames merely caught his robes on fire. He finally got the flames out. Hermione went to the fireplace and picked up floo powder.

"Minister you must throw the floo powder and annunciate clearly 'Ministry please' and then step into the fire." The minister gave Hermione an indignant glare and then stepped into the fireplace.

Harry turned behind him "If you two are his body guards, shouldn't you follow the Minister?" Two Aurors came out from under invisibility cloaks and floo'ed from Albus's office.

Albus looked at Harry and Hermione "Very well done Mr. and Mrs. Potter, very well done indeed."

Harry and Hermione spent the next week preparing for their Newts. They were exempted from all classes and Godric and Rowena made them study down to prepare. Godric kept repeating to them "You must learn to reduce your knowledge for these tests. During the practical exam do not admit that you can do wandless or non-verbal magic."

Their exams went as expected and they answered as if they were above average students. During the practical exam every examiner tried to get them to cast far more advanced spells than required or asked them to perform Wand less magic. Harry and Hermione did not take the bait.

On October the 7th Harry and Hermione got their results they both passed with outstanding on each exam. Harry got the highest DADA score ever on a newt exam and his practical test. Hermione got an outstanding plus in Transfiguration and in ancient runes.

During the rest of October Harry and Hermione prepared for the Halloween ball. Harry got up on the stage and in front of the entire school officially married Hermione and gave her a ring. Hermione very surprised, gave Harry a happy, tear streaked kiss and said I do over and over for the rest of the night.

In November, Harry received word by Owl that Draco wished to see him. Harry met Draco by the Qudditch pitch. Harry walked out with his broom to make it look like he was going to fly. Draco looked surprised to see him. Harry walked up and looked at Draco. "What can I do for you?"

"I am surprised you would even come." Draco said.

"Draco I do not hate you anymore. You have done many mean things to me in the past, but it is in the past for me now. You can no longer hurt me."

Draco hesitated for a moment "In late September the sickness in my father went away. He talked with me and my mother and he has changed. He said he was wrong for believing as he did for so long. He said that you cursed him until he renounced from his heart his hatred and bigotry." Draco paused to catch his breath. "Because he no longer carries the dark mark Lord Voldemort has threatened to kill him and his entire family, including me. My father is very worried. I know I have no right to ask this of you but is there anything you can do to help my family?"

Harry was stunned by Draco's request for help. He thought for a moment "Hermione told me that you sat beside her in many of her classes. She also told me that you would not allow anyone to talk bad about her or harm her. She also told me that you in fact took a spell for her by somebody in your own house. I wanted to thank you for that."

"Harry I am still not comfortable with all this, I spent many years learning to hate you."

"That's just my point Draco, you had to learn to hate. It does not come natural to you. You protected my family Draco and I will protect yours because you have protected Hermione."

Draco eyes looked up at Harry "Thanks, I mean thank you."

"Draco I need to take you someplace so we can work out the details. Can you hold on to my arm?" Draco stood beside Harry and latched onto his arm. Harry made them disappear and then reappeared in Godric and Rowena's Suite.

Draco stared at Harry "How did you do that, how did you apparate us here with out that weird feeling."

Harry smiled "Magic Draco, Magic."

"Draco I need you to swear a wizard's oath that you will never reveal what I and Hermione will tell you tonight." Draco looked shocked but gave his oath, and added for good measure upon pain of death to it.

Harry was furious "Draco I would never ask such a thing from anyone, don't ever do something like that around me again."

"Harry you will kill 19 death eaters and you worry about me giving a wizards death oath. If I die from it, it will be on me. Beside after everything I have done I thought it would show you I am serious."

Harry release his anger with a breath "Draco I appreciate the sentiment, but don't ever do it again, I am not Lord Voldemort."

"Sorry" Draco said.

Hermione came in and walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss. She then went to Draco and hugged him Draco looked at Harry and blushed but returned the hug "Hi Draco are you doing ok from the nasty spell you got during potions?"

"Well after you revived me, I was fine, no side effects at all."

Hermione smiled "Draco I would like to introduce you to our Grandparents Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lady Rowena Gryffindor. Grandma and Grandpa meet Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Draco spun around and promptly fell to the floor "Bloody Hell." Draco was in awe as he looked at the huge painting of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. "You mean to tell me that you two are the direct descendants of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, two of the founders of Hogwarts?, Bloody hell"

"You already said that stop repeating yourself." Rowena stated.

Godric added "Stand up my boy so we can take a look at you."

"Yes sir" Draco answered nervously.

"Rowena do you see the resemblance."

"Oh Godric yes I do. That is so uncanny." Rowena pointed her wand at Draco "Would you mind if I altered you a bit?"

"Is it going to kill me?" Draco asked

Rowena giggled "No, it won't even sting at all, I promise."

Draco nodded his assent. Rowena made Draco's Hair Black, lengthen it and gave him a small goatee. Draco took his hand and smoothed out his new beard. "That was very weird."

Godric and Rowena Gasped "He is the spitting image of Salazar like that."

Rowena leaned into Grodric "I miss Salazar and Helga so much she sniffled."  
Hermione conjured a mirror to see what his transformation looked like.

Draco looked at his face and smiled. "I do look a lot like him don't I? I like this look."

Harry broke the mood "Draco's family is in trouble and it looks like Voldemort is after them. I have promised Draco I would help his family. Draco and I came here to plan how to do this."

Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder "I am sorry to hear that, I promise to help too." Draco nodded.

"Hermione have you reviewed all of our properties?" Harry asked her.

"Yes I completed it last week."

"Don't we have a property in the Bahamas on the beach?"

"Oh, yes Harry we do, it is a very secluded island and has very good magical protections."

"Do you think that we could let Draco's parents stay there for about a year?"

Hermione looked excited "Harry that is bloody brilliant. That would be perfect and then we could connect that fireplace to Hogwarts floo, so they and Draco could visit each other."

"Draco that is settled now, we know where to take them, we just need to get them out of their house?" Harry said. "What protections do you have on your house Draco?"

Draco looked ill for what he was going to ask "Harry and Hermione I need you to swear a wizards oath that you will never reveal the location or the charms on my family's home." Harry and Hermione gave the oath in Unison.

"How do you guys do that? It's like listening to Fred and George Weasley."

"Hermione and I are soul mates, we have a bonded connection." Harry said as a matter of fact.

"That is cool." Draco stated.

"Oh Draco you don't know how cool that is" Hermione laughed.

"I can apparate through the blood wards and I can bring people with me through them. Our floo is blocked unless we open it for specific people. Right now my dad has it block off. We have anti – apparition spells and then the standard alarm spells too. They are very strong and have kept Voldemort at Bay."

Harry held his arm out to Hermione "Hermione would you care for a lovely stroll tonight to Mr. Malfoy's residence."

"Why Mr. Potter I would be very happy to go with you." Hermione stated with glee.

"You want to go tonight." Draco asked amazed. "We will get caught. Voldemort is sure to have the place being watched."

"We assumed as much and that is why we are going to apparate to the nearest woods outside of your property." Do you know of one?" asked Harry.

"Yes I do" replied Draco.

"Hermione and I will provide the magic and you guide us to where it is."

"You can do that?"

"We can Draco" stated Hermione

"Don't wait up for us Grandma and Grandpa" Harry said flippantly.

Harry and Hermione vanished and Draco guided them to the woods. They were one mile from Draco's mansion. Harry whispered to Draco be very quiet while Hermione and I check this out. Harry sensed two wizards behind them about 100 yards away. He quickly dispatched them with their heads in their hands and sent them to the Minister's office on poles.

Hermione sent to Harry "I sense five in front of us and four on the left side."

"I will take the five in front and you dispatch the four on the left." stated Harry. "Hermione I am sending them the same way we did the others but putting them in the Minister's office."

Quickly and efficiently Harry and Hermione vanished. Harry appeared 50 meters behind the five. They were spread out over a 300 meter area. He cast a spell to turn their wands to ash then he cast the spell to cut their heads off. Once he completed this he sent them to the Minister's office. He returned in less than five minutes. Hermione had already returned. "That is eleven down and more to go" Harry stated.

"Draco we need a place to the back and right rear of your property."

"There is a small glen and a stand of trees directly behind our Mansion."

Harry and Hermione grabbed Draco and vanished only to reappear where Draco guided them. Harry sensed three Wizards behind him and dispatched them as he did before. He sent these to Hogsmeade station on poles.

Hermione sent "Harry it looks like we have five on each side to the front and left."

Harry sent "I have them. When we get back we need to check the wards on the house. I sense something is not right."

"I sense that too, it is different than we have seen before." Hermione said while looking at the house.

Harry and Hermione took off and came back in a few moments. Harry had sent his five to the Ministry Atrium and Hermione sent hers to Hogsmeade's town square. Harry and Hermione checked the house. As they moved their senses along the perimeter they felt a small hole in the wards that surrounded it.

"Harry that is an escape ward and we can use that to get in." Hermione sent.

"Hermione do you see the combination ward, it puts you to sleep if you are not a Malfoy. That is not a common combination."

"Harry I know how to make that work for us. I will redirect it so that anyone not a Malfoy will fall asleep except us."

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" Harry asked.

Hermione with a false pout stated "No, I was starting to feel neglected but you can show me later Master….man toy."

Harry smiling nudged Draco "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." replied Draco.

Harry and Hermione disappear and then reappear next to the escape ward. They quietly entered the house through the back door. They stayed quiet in the kitchen and checked the house for other wards or charms. "Harry I sense 12 people in this house. There are 4 in the living room and four each on the 2nd and 3rd floor." Hermione thought to him.

"Draco stay here we will be right back." Harry stated. Harry and Hermione worked silently through the house. Harry first broke all of the wands present and then petrified everyone. Hermione entered the living room and found Draco's mother and father tied up on the floor with two death eaters watching them. They quickly dispatched the death eaters and sent them to the Minister's office. The other eight they sent to Diagon alley. Harry and Hermione unbound Draco's Parents and levitated them back to the kitchen.

Hermione checked them over and sensed they had been given a sleeping draught to knock them out. "Let's get them out of here." She whispered. Draco and Harry levitated them and went back out the escape route. Once they were outside of the house wards they disappeared and re-appeared back in their suite.

Draco was worried about his parents "Draco I already looked them over they were given a sleeping draught. They are fine. They will probable wake up in the morning."

"Could I stay with them here tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, there are two bedrooms down that hallway. Hermione and I will be in the master suite."

"Dobby" Harry called.

Dobby appeared with a crack. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Dobby is very happy to see you tonight."

"Thanks dobby it is nice to see you too." said Hermione. "Dobby would you do me a favor and if the Malfoy's need anything would you get it for them."

"Most assuredly Mistress Potter."

"Thank you dobby."

Harry and Hermione said good night.

Draco came running out "Harry and Hermione I can't thank you enough for what you did and what you are doing." Draco continued "Potter, if I were in your shoes I don't think I would have done for my enemy what you have done for me. I believe you are a better man than me." Draco held his hand out to Harry. Harry took it and shook it.

Draco held his hand firmly "Harry if there is ever anything you need just ask."

"Thanks Draco."

Harry and Hermione, arm in arm, went to bed.

Harry stated "Mistress…love slave. Have I told you lately how amazing, how beautiful, and how brilliant you are?"

"Flatterer, I am so going to jump your bones when we get to bed." Hermione laughed. Draco had watched them walk down the hallway and thought they were nuts!

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 12 : The Ministry to the Rescue! **

* * *

The next morning the Daily Prophet front page had a picture of the Minister's office with 14 Death eaters holding their head in their hands. All were mounted on poles. The sign below them read:

**_For those in the ministry who support the Dark Lord,  
your time has come and spring cleaning is near.  
Renounce your allegiance and return to the righteous  
path or suffer their fate_**_._

The prophet went on to say that more death eater bodies had shown up in Diagon alley and more were placed in the ministry atrium. A total of 50 death eaters had been killed since August. We at the Prophet have been investigating those behind the attacks. Has a new dark lord risen to replace he who must not be named?

All Hogwarts students were in the main hall for breakfast. The whole hall was abuzz about the article. Many students had been glancing at Harry and Hermione, rarely did they come to the hall for breakfast, but they had decided to spend some time with their friends.

The great hall door opened and Draco came inside. He looked at Harry and Hermione and nodded back towards the door in warning. Before Draco could sit down at the Slytherin table the great hall door abruptly opened.

The minister of magic entered at a brisk pace. Behind him came a battalion of Aurors dressed in Auror Blue capes. They quickly encircled the perimeter of the hall facing the students.

Harry sent to Hermione "They have come for us dear."

"Harry what are we going to do? We need more time here to put our plan in motion."

"Yes dear I know but it looks like the Ministry and Voldemort are getting desperate. We should play it by ear and see what happens. No matter what they will not take us. Stay calm. I love you and we will be ok." Hermione placed her hand on his back for support.

The Minister had reached the main dais where the teachers sat. Albus had already moved to the lectern waiting for the Minister. A small roar rose in the hall as everyone was muttering questions about the Minister's presence this did not wait long as the minister nodded at Albus and stood behind the lectern.

"As I am sure you are all aware, last night an attack took place at Malfoy manor. Many brave people who were guarding Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were murdered. I am sorry to say this but Lucius and Narcissa were kidnapped.

Draco stood up "Why were my parents being guarded?"

The Minister answered "Because we had received a death threat against them that we felt was real."

Harry cast a spell to disintegrate all of the Auror's and the Minister's wands. He had a feeling he knew exactly where this was heading. Harry sent to Hermione "Cast a shield spell around us just in case." Hermione seconds later sent "Shields are up my Captain."

Harry smiled "Wise ass" he sent to her. "Yes, but all of it belongs to you dear." Hermione retorted. Hermione's banter had relaxed him from what he knew was coming.

"We have evidence that proves beyond a doubt that Harry and Hermione Potter were behind the attack that occurred at 11:03 PM last night."

Harry and Hermione stood abruptly which caused all the Aurors and the Minister to flinch and attempt to draw their wands. To their surprise, all they found in their hands was dust.

The Minister in a very shaky voice "Potter we don't want any trouble with all the children in the room. You will come quietly or else."

Harry and Hermione began to walk closer to the Minister "Or else what?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Four Aurors moved to place themselves between Harry and the Minister. Harry watched them approach and all had their hands raised as if they still held their wands. Harry and Hermione looked menacingly at the four. The lead Auror spoke "Harry and Hermione Potter by order of the Minister of Magic you are under arrest."

Harry through his clenched teeth spoke "You and what Army?"

"The 50 Aurors you see before you." stated the Minister Firmly.

Hermione looked all around the room and laughed "50, you brought 50 Aurors with no wands?" She then pulled out her wand and flung the four Aurors behind the Minister. She then slowly spun and lifted the remaining Aurors and stuck them to the wall about 15 feet above everyone and turned back to the Minister and pointed her Wand. "50 aren't going to be enough to save you!"

Draco stood up and began to laugh. Harry turned to look at Draco and was puzzled. "Minister as much as I would like to see Potty and his muggle slut get arrested and sent to Azkaban, I also want my parents back. Potty and his slut could not have attacked my house last night at 11:00 o'clock."

The Minister flustered "They did attack your house last night, how can you say such a thing Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco unfurled an invisibility cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders "Because Minister last not I spent a boring night watching Potty and his muggle studying from 9 PM until well after 12 midnight. Potty might think he is that good but I don't think he is capable of being in two places at one time." Draco sneered at Harry for effect.

Harry then looked at the Minister "Since you have come here to attempt to publicly humiliate me, what is your evidence Minister?"

The Minister thinking stupidly he could save the moment "We have an eye witness who saw the attack come forward." He proudly announced.

Harry puzzled by this "Who is this witness Minister?"

The Minister flustered by the question hesitantly answered "Rufus Lestrange has signed a sworn statement."

Albus moved toward the Minister "Rufus Lestrange? The wanted criminal and known Death eater, that Rufus Lestrange Minister?"

Minister Scrigmoor nodded his head.

Hermione in a fit of rage walked up to the lectern and in a very quiet and controlled voice stuck her finger in his now ashen face "Minister, listen up you little worm! You have exactly until Christmas to get your affairs in order. Because after the New Year, if you so much as show your face in the ministry or in any magical community in England I swear I will hunt you down and make you suffer." Hermione slapped him hard across the face and her voice rose so all could hear "How dare you as Minister of Magic listen to lies from a known criminal and disparage my husband's good name." She was about ready to strike him again and Harry walked up behind her and placed her hand in his and kissed it lovingly.

Harry looked darkly at the Minister and in a whisper "Minister if you do not follow Hermione's instructions to the letter or if you cause any more innocent people to be hurt, I will not wait until Christmas to find you. What happened to Lucius will be a kindness compared to what I will do to you."

Harry took his wand and lifted the Minister by the scruff of his neck and rapidly hurtled him at the back wall. The Minister released a blood curdling scream. Just before he would have smashed into the stone he stopped an inch from it. Harry slowly lowered the minister in front of the main hall doors.

In a loud magical voice Harry asked "Do I make myself perfectly clear Mr. Scrigmoor?" The Minister scared stuttered "y-y-yes, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, perfectly clear."

"Mr. Scrigmoor, you may leave now and by the way, before you resign, you will decree that it is illegal to bring Aurors into Hogwarts without the headmaster's permission." The Minister nodded, Harry then ceremoniously flung him from the hall and slammed the doors shut.

Hermione turned to Draco "And you 'ferret boy' if I catch you or anybody spying on me and Harry or hear the word muggle used as a disparaging name. I will blast them into next week." Draco blanched white.

A Slytherin stood up with his wand drawn "Shut up you stupid muggle cow."

Hermione, without any hesitation, blasted him to the back wall. "Is there any other stupid people who wish to speak up?" Hermione looked at each table. "No?" It was noted by everyone that the Slytherin woke up exactly one week later.

Harry then waved his wand and collected all the Aurors into a group in front of him. "Would you please inform those in the Ministry that helping Voldemort is no longer acceptable behavior for Ministry officials? If they are caught helping Voldemort, they will no longer work for the Ministry.

One of the four Auror who had tried to protect the Minister moved "You are but a mere school boy. Why should anybody listen to you?" Hermione flicked her wand and he simply disappeared.

Harry grinned "What was that, did somebody say something?" The stunned Aurors stared wide eyed but tightly closed their mouths. Harry recognized Tonks in the Auror group. Harry vanished all of them, except for Tonks.

"Tonks, just so you know, Hermione did not kill that Auror, she merely sent him to the middle of the Sahara Desert."

"What is the difference he will die there." Tonks added.

Hermione stepped forward "Not if we tell someone where he is at." She tapped Tonks on the forehead with her wand and the Auror's location was known to Tonks. "Wait for three days before you go and get him or both of you will be stuck there. Harry then sent Tonks to the Ministry. Harry had a smile a mile wide as both he and Hermione walked out the great hall doors.

Draco caught up to them by the room of requirement. "Harry and Hermione wait." Harry and Hermione turned. Draco handed Harry his Invisibility cloak. He looked at Hermione "I am very, very sorry about the remarks and names I called you this morning. I did not mean any of it." Draco continued. "I was by the observatory when I looked out and saw the Minister and all those Aurors. I knew why they were here. I couldn't let you go down for helping my family."

Harry stated "Then you made up that brilliant story about Hermione and me studying all night and you spying on us. Thereby exposing the Minister, to everybody, as the true 'git' he really is. Draco I think we are even. That really was very Slytherin of you."

Draco dead serious "I didn't really lie because we left at 9 PM and returned just before midnight with my parents, so they were not kidnapped."

Harry smiled, "Again, how very Slytherin of you." Draco shrugged his shoulders and added "Harry and Hermione we aren't even but I am trying to get there. I have a lot to make up for and thank you for all your help."

Hermione walked up to Draco and gave him a peck on the lips "I am not mad at you for calling me a muggle or a slut. I understand why you did it. Beside it is all true, I am Harry's muggle and his slut, well actually I am his love slave but we need to keep that quiet." Hermione giggled.

"Hermione! What happened to the quiet innocent girl I married?" Harry asked with a hint of a laugh.

Draco smiled "Hermione are you trying to get me in trouble? You really need to stop hugging and kissing me in front of Harry or he is going to hex me into next year."

"Don't worry Draco I save all the good hugs and kisses for Harry only and he knows that." Hermione retorted.

Draco turned and swatted the air "Potters, bah! You both are stark raving mad, you know that don't you?" Draco stated with exasperation.

Harry interrupted "Draco I think its time to get your parents off to the Bahamas, don't you?"

The Minister did not wait until Christmas to resign. After children wrote their parents about what had happened, many parents clamored for his removal. Before he left he did decree that Aurors could not enter Hogwarts grounds without the Headmaster's permission.

Harry and Hermione continued their self-study program. Because they no longer had classes they had more time to spend with their friends and still complete their training. Harry had asked Draco to start failing one of his classes so that Harry and Hermione would be asked to tutor him.

After the day the Minister had accused Harry and Hermione of Murder, one of the effects of Draco's comments is that many Slytherin believed that he was working to get in Harry and Hermione's good graces to spy on them. Harry and Hermione helped Draco to cultivate that with his house mates.

After the Holidays, the students returned. Harry and Hermione asked Draco, Ginny, Ron and Luna to come to dinner in the suite after the first week was over. They had dobby make a nice dinner and had asked him to serve. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been very careful not to mention that Ginny and Draco were soul mates, this is something that they would have to figure out on their own.

Harry and Hermione had devised a plan to get Draco and Ginny to spend more time with each other without trying to make it seem forced. After dinner, that sat around talking and joking. Harry broke into the conversation

"We have an Idea of how to help Draco appear to be getting into our inner circle. We believe this will make the rest of Slytherin think Draco is on their side, bring his status up, and then we have a way of slipping false information to them."

"So what is this brilliant idea that you came up with." Ginny asked.

"We want Ginny to pretend she is Draco's girlfriend?" Hermione stated.

Ginny stood up "I know that I said I would help you guys but I don't think I can do this. Draco has been very mean to my family and I don't think I have forgiven him."

"Ginny, all you would have to do is pretend when you are around others; maybe hold hands, an occasional kiss now and then."

Ginny was getting upset "Well you might as well include sex then because that is what everyone will think, that I am sleeping with Malfoy."

"Ginny I am sorry but you are the only single girl that Hermione and I trust that could go to the Slytherin common room with Draco and not mess this up." Harry stated.

"Now wait a minute you two. I can't let Ginny go by herself in that pit, what kind of brother would I be to let that happen, who knows what they would do to her?"

Draco turned to Harry and Hermione "I knew this was not a good idea, this is my fault that this won't work. I am very sorry to let you guys down."

Ginny sat back down "You knew about this Draco and you agreed to this?"

"They talked to me last week about it and I agreed to it because it would help them by getting someone to plant information that will most likely get back to Voldemort." Ginny sat back down deep in thought.

Draco continued "I have spent all week talking to other Slytherin and planting a seed about finding a Gryffindor to get information from. Many have suggested other names but nobody who was close to Harry and Hermione. If they thought it was Ginny Weasley they would be foaming at the mouth."

Draco turning to Ginny "If you did this I assure you that they would treat you like a Queen, they think they are all in on it."

Ron stood up "There is no way Ginny you are doing this. Something bad is bound to happen." Ginny and Hermione said in unison "Shut up Ronald."

Ron went off "Shut up, shut up you tell me…."

"I'll do it" Ginny stated calmly. She looked up as the room went quiet. Ron was shocked.

"Look you guys are right. I am the perfect choice. I am close enough to Harry and Hermione to have information that is valuable. After Hermione blasted McNair in the great hall they will be afraid to let anything happen to me because they know that Hermione and I are best friends."

Draco looked at her with a smile and a renewed sense of respect "How very Slytherin of you Ginny.

"Why thank you my new boyfriend." Ginny batted her eyelids. Everyone laughed except Ron.

Ginny stated thoughtfully "You know what would make this even more believable, to Slytherin anyway?"

"What?" asked Draco, Harry and Hermione.

"If Draco and I tried to keep it a secret that we were dating and kept trying to find different locations to meet and the only safe place to meet to keep my house mates from finding out was to meet Draco in his common room." Ginny stated. Draco's mouth opened in awe "Bloody hell I swear I think you were sorted in the wrong house."

"Draco, I will give you one warning, if you ever put your hands in an inappropriate place, I swear I will make you intimately acquainted with my bat bogey hex, many times over." Ginny stated. Ron smiled at Draco.

Draco put his hands up in submission "I agree, jeesh you guys are touchy."

The next week Ginny went into the Slytherin common room with Draco for the first time. All went well. Ginny said that they had all been very nice to her, even Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Hermione could not have been happier.

Godric and Rowena were very proud of Harry and Hermione. Godric even stated one night, soon after Ginny and Draco began dating, that Salazar Slytherin would be proud of them. Hermione and Harry sat back and smiled.

The next day Draco and Ginny put the plan in action. If any Gryffindor was near they would argue, if a Slytherin student was near they would pretend they didn't notice them and hold hands or kiss. Late one night, they were caught by the Slytherin prefect, snogging in a broom closet by the potions room. When the Prefect saw that it was Draco he told them to get a room and closed the door.

Harry and Hermione had been lying in bed on Saturday morning. Hermione had her head on Harry's chest and Harry had been thinking for the last thirty minutes while he had been running his hands through Hermione's hair. Hermione so loved these moments with Harry they could just be themselves. Harry was thinking about what to do about the Ministry. Word had reached him from Dumbledore that Amelia Bones, the newly appointed Minister of Magic, was having a very hard time getting the Ministry under control. It seemed that under Scrigmoor corruption had run rampant.

Harry and Hermione had been working with Godric on a variation of the spell Harry had used to rid Lucius Malfoy of his dark mark. Harry wanted the spell used at the ministry to do two things. One is make those sick that carry the dark mark or supported Voldemort and the second was to slowly burn it from their skins with as much pain as possible.

Harry's goal was to keep Voldemort from getting or keeping more Death eaters. While the fifty unexplained deaths of his army made a dent, what had made a bigger impact on Voldemort was he was not able to recruit new ones. Harry had learned that many who were considering joining before would not do so now out of fear. Harry was sure that a public display of why being a Death Eater was not a good choice, would delivery a potent message to anybody else considering that job title.

Harry also wanted to send a message that would make more of Voldemort's army desert. The only way he could do that was to make it more dangerous and deadly to be a death eater. The threat of personal and public exposure of their involvement with evil seemed the perfect solution.

Hermione knew the debate occurring within Harry. He knew what needed to be done but like her did not want be cruel. Starting at the top would send a dramatic message. A message both of them hoped wouldn't have to be repeated. After that it was a matter of surgically removing and dispatching those hardnosed followers that would not take the hint.

Hermione moved up as she and Harry both needed a distraction. Hermione kissed Harry in a way she knew would arouse his thoughts where she wanted them, on her.

"You are such a devilish woman you know that don't you?" Harry said.

"It is not my fault if I can't control myself, what is you always say, oh yes, if you weren't so 'dead sexy' this wouldn't happen." Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry laughed "Have I told you lately how amazing you are and how much I love you?

"Yes, every morning, every afternoon, and every evening Mr. Potter and I never tire of hearing it."

Harry and Hermione spent another hour in bed then cleaned up and dressed.

"Hermione we need to go to the Ministry and speak to Minister Bones. I cannot do this without knowing if she is part of this or not. I think we at least owe it to her to find out."

"I agree with you but if we do this it could expose us to Voldemort. It is really nice to have your enemy confused about an unknown. The inability to focus on a threat and the fear it generates has its benefits."

"Love I know the risk we take by doing this but it is the right thing to do."

Hermione hugged Harry "I will always follow you dear Husband, through hell with a smile, if that is required, because you have such a nice arse."

"Harry stopped what he was doing and laughed "Hermione I believe I am a bad influence on you or have you always been a closet naughty girl."

Hermione looked at Harry with lust "Mr. Potter I do not need a closet to be naughty, it just helps me not to get caught!" she stated as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Harry sent a note to Professor Dumbledore to let him know that they were going to the Ministry. Harry and Hermione vanished and re-appeared in the Minister's office. The Minister was not there at the moment but 14 dead Death eaters were. Harry removed them and sent them to other Magical communities through out England. Harry and Hermione sat down and waited.

The Minister walked in her office a few minutes later. She immediately noticed that the death eaters were missing. She looked at Harry and Hermione sitting in front of her desk. "I was wondering when I would get a chance to meet you two."

Hermione stood "Pardon our intrusion but we needed to speak with you."

"Mrs. that is quite all right, I have been looking forward to this. Besides, since the decorator has cleaned up the office I can now have visitors. I must thank him or her one day. I think one day all wizards and witches should thank them."

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded "Minister is it safe to talk in here?"

The minister began shaking her head "Unfortunately, the Ministry is taking a while to clean up. There were bugs in some of the strangest places. Take for instance this room. I had the Department of Mysteries and countless number of unspeakables in here to get rid of those damn dead bodies.

Harry got up and scanned the room he could not sense anything at first but then he sensed a subtle magic in different places throughout the room. It took Harry over ten minutes to clear all of them. He then placed a charm on the room and tied it to a statue that would look in the direction of any listening devices whenever the Minister was in the room. Harry went to the Minister "Its all clear." Harry said.

"What was the last charm you placed?" The Minister asked.

"It was a charm so that if it happens again that statues eyes will be open and look in the direction of the listening device. When it closes its eyes there are no more bugs or listening devices."

"Thank you. That is amazing." The Minister sat behind her desk at looked at them. "What can I do for you two?"

"It's actually what we are going to do for you. We heard that you were having some difficulties with the bug problem throughout the Ministry and we have a plan to expose those working for Voldemort... All of them."

The Minister looked at them for a moment and studied them "Here is my problem. I want to get rid of the current problems but not at the expense of creating any future ones. So my problem is how do I know true help from those who are only helping themselves?"

Harry looked at her "Minister we have very similar problems but it has nothing to do with help, it has to do with trust. I have no quick answer for you as trust can only be built over time. Each party must make promises and keep those promises, then over time there will be trust."

"So you do something for me, then I do something for you, Quid Pro Quo, is that it Harry. Harry's anger was immediate and his response was terse. "THAT HAS NOTHING to do with trust. That is corruption in its most basic form and I will have nothing to do with it. You have nothing I want or need. Everything I want in life is right besides me. Hermione I think we should leave."

The Minister Stood "Wait Harry I apologize for offending you which I obviously did. In my position it is hard to know who to trust. I needed to make sure that you don't have ulterior motives. If you are true help, then tell me what you have in mind?"

Hermione thought to Harry "Luv, you knew their were risks with us coming to her. Think about this from her position? She does not know us, she is having a very difficult and stressful time, if you were her what would you do right now."

Harry thought back "Making sure I was not making a deal with another devil."

Hermione smiled "That's my Harry, welcome back love."

Harry laid out his plan to clear the ministry of all of Lord Voldemort's influence. The Minister listened attentively. She sat back and thought for a moment. "Harry I do not know the extent of your powers but if you can pull this off they must be great. How do I know you will not use them for wrong?"

Hermione spoke "You don't Minister, that comes with trust and time as Harry said. All we can tell you is that we came when we heard that you needed help. We offer you that help now. This is our first step in building that trust relationship. Have faith in us and we will not fail you."

Harry and Hermione got up "We will be downstairs for a little while. Tomorrow you will find out who is working for Voldemort. If you need us you can contact Headmaster Dumbledore, Good day Minister."

Harry and Hermione went downstairs to cast the spells at each entrance. After one and a half hours they had completed their task. They were both tired and wanted to go home and rest before tomorrow.

The next day very little was heard from the Ministry. On the second day the Daily Prophet article stated that many of the ministry workers had become ill. Over one third of the ministry had come down with a virus.

"Hermione it is time to send the letter to the Daily Prophet so people will know why these people are sick." Harry stated plainly and without emotion. Hermione sent the letter to the daily prophet with an unsigned and untraceable seal.

On the third day the Daily Prophet announced that an unnamed anonymous source has confirmed that the virus is selective and only those who have aided the Dark Lord are affected. It went on to inform its' readers that for the next 30 days those who had accepted the dark mark would slowly have the mark burned from their skin and for the next year their forehead would have 'Deatheater' written on it. Those that only aided the Dark Lord would have their forehead marked 'I support Voldemort' but if they did so again their markings would be become permanent.

Anyone who wished not to go through this humiliating or painful process should think twice before helping Voldemort's goals and ambitions.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 : Lord Voldemort's House**

* * *

"I tell you friends this will not stand. We must provide a show of force that will be heard through out our country and will bring the true believers out in droves. We cannot be stopped because of a few parlor tricks from unknown force. Our numbers are down and we must regain the initiative. You are allowing the blood traitors and muggle borns to desecrate our magical heritage."

Voldemort told his inner circle to stand fast and the others to go. He waited for a moment for those he did not want to hear to leave. With a thud the main door closed.

"All of you here I have confided in and trusted more than the others. With this trust I expect more from you. Someone or something is causing our current difficulties. I for one cannot believe that a mere boy is doing this all alone! Not even Albus Dumbledore is capable of the magic we have seen. Tonight, here and now will mark the turning point. You will provide me with answers as to who or what is doing this. By next week you will identify this new threat or I will make you suffer."

"Bella Lestrange stepped forward "Master we are at your beck and call as always but who do we attack? Every group that was out and attacked by this unknown group has never come back. No one knows how they attack and where they will hit next. We cannot fight what we do not see." Bella kneeled and kissed the dark lord's robes.

"It is getting harder and harder to move about. Many are not afraid of us as they once were. The others are more afraid of being discovered for helping us and having that infernal brand on their forehead."

"Lord Voldemort laughed maniacally "Bella are you questioning your Lord?" It is your sister and brother in law who deserted me first. I have not forgotten that transgression from your family."

Lord Voldemort lifted his wand as Bella coward on the floor. "Crucio" He held the spell while Bella writhed on the floor and screamed in agony. He released the spell and kneeled beside her "Never question my orders again."

Take her to the dungeon and hang her from the ceiling. Anyone who wants her service may use her as they see fit.

"No master I have been faithful, I have obeyed you."

"Yet you produce no results." Voldemort said with disdain. "Mark this day as we will increase our numbers from here on out or all of you will suffer the consequences."

"Attack all the cities everyday if that is required. Show them that being a death eater is not a liability. Prove that we can win and our numbers will increase. Fail me and your life will be forfeit. All of you leave me now I must plan our attacks."

As the death eaters left "Wormtail stay, I have need of you." Wormtail bowed before Lord Voldemort "How may I be of service master?"

"Wormtail you must find out how Harry Potter is accomplishing these things and quickly as our numbers are dwindling and I need answers. Our Army is almost half of what is was. Go now and find these answers."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 : Draco and Ginny Connect**

* * *

Draco and Ginny had been pretending to be dating for over two months now and both had become a fixture in the Slytherin common room. Ginny had even been given the Slytherin password by a 7th year after she kept waiting for Draco outside of the dungeon portrait. She got to know many of the Slytherin students and found they weren't that bad, misguided maybe, but on the whole they had the same dreams and hopes all students had. She began making real friends with them.

On Friday's she and Draco spent time with Harry and Hermione. She really liked this time as she could relax from the stress of the week. She and Hermione had often sat off to the side and talked about boys, dating, and general, girl stuff. This meant that Harry and Draco went and talked about what guys talk about at their age – girls and quidditch.

Ginny and Hermione had been discussing some of the pairings that had happen recently. Ginny fiddle with her hands "Hermione how did you know how you felt about Harry?"

Hermione was caught off guard "Well I always liked spending time with him, I couldn't wait until I could be around him, and it seem like he was all I thought of. I knew before Harry that I liked him a lot. Why?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering." Ginny said as she glanced at Draco.

Hermione smiled as she knew that look. She thought for a moment and wanted to confirm what she thought that look meant. "Ginny if you are starting to become interested in someone then maybe you should stop this mission you and Draco have been on. I would not want to get in the way of your happiness."

Ginny turned back to Hermione "NO, I think Draco and I need to continue, I-I mean we could get information at any time that could help you two. I am only 14 what do I know about whether I like someone?"

Hermione replied "Ginny don't you turn 15 in one month?"

Ginny smiled "Yea, I am looking forward to my birthday party. Actually I get two parties. One in Gryffindor and I over heard some of the Slytherin's are planning on throwing one for me. I think Draco is planning it."

Hermione then asked "Has Draco been treating you all right?"

Ginny looked at Hermione "Actually he has been great. He is very protective of me when we are in the Slytherin common room. I have to keep reminding him that as a boyfriend he is supposed to try and snog me more often." Ginny blushed.

Hermione looked at Ginny "Ahh Ginny you threatened the poor boy that you would throw the bat bogey hex on him if he touched you. What did you expect him to do?"

"Yea, about that, I had to pull him off to the side and explain that everyone would expect us to hang on each other and kiss more often than just the beginning and end of a date." Hermione raised her eyebrow at her.

Ginny hesitated and then looked at Draco and Harry talking "Can I tell you something?"

"Ginny you know I will listen. What is it?"

"You are going to think I am weird. I think I like Draco. We have been talking a lot recently and I don't think he is the same person he was. Besides, he is a very good kisser." Ginny giggled as she said this.

Hermione smiled "Is this the reason for your question earlier?"

Ginny looked down and blushed "Yes, many of the Gryffindor's are going to hate me for this, aren't they?"

Hermione held her hand "Ginny your real friends will support you, know matter what. I think if you worry what others think you will never be happy. Harry and I will support you."

Ginny smiled at this "Hermione I think I like him a lot. Every time he holds me I get warm inside. I look forward to the time we get to spend together. I just don't know how to tell him."

Hermione answered "Ginny I pined for Harry for two years because I was afraid that if I told Harry how I felt, I would lose him as a friend. In the end my fears were unfounded. What I have with Harry is so much better than a friendship."

Ginny smiled at this as Hermione got a far away look and began chewing on her lip "Earth to Hermione, we were talking about me and Draco." Ginny laughed.

Hermione smile "Sorry about that, thinking of Harry has that effect on me."

"I hope I have that someday." Ginny stated.

"If you open your heart Ginny, all things are possible." Hermione replied.

The evening ended and everyone said goodnight after Ginny and Draco left Harry and Hermione sat and talked with Godric and Rowena.

"So how did it go?" Godric and Rowena asked.

Harry and Hermione just smiled "All Ginny could do was talk about Draco." stated Hermione.

"All Draco could talk about was Ginny." said Harry with a satisfied smile.

We both told them to follow their heart and that they should tell the other how they felt. Godric and Rowena smiled.

"I think the best path is to let nature take its course. If in the next week they take our advice and tell each other how they feel we should tell them what we know. Ginny's Birthday is the first week in April. If they have announced their feelings, then maybe a weekend away with them would be a good time?" Hermione announced.

Godric thought for a moment "I have the perfect place and nobody knows this place exists. All of you could go and if you take our painting with you we could do to them what we did for you when we first met. It would be easy enough to get Albus to let you go for the weekend."

"Harry if you call for an Elven named Gibley then he could take you to a weekend house."

Harry stood up "Gibley" A moment later a creature appeared before Harry.

What stood before Harry and Hermione was not a house elf at all. Gibley was taller than Harry by a few inches and had long flowing golden hair. Gibley's eyes were a deep blue and his features were more aristocratic.

His body was draped with a silky tunic and pants that shimmered as he moved. On his feet were sandals that Harry and Hermione had never seen before. His body appeared long, tawny, and lean but radiated strength and elegance. It was a very imposing figure that stood before them.

"Mr. Potter good evening I am Gibley friend to Godric and Rowena Gryffindor and now friend to Harry and Hermione Potter."

Hermione became excited "You are elven aren't you. I didn't think they existed anymore."

"Mrs. Potter I assure you that they do as I am evidence to the contrary."

Hermione gathered her composure "I am honored to greet you fair Gibley and offer any hospitality you may require." She placed her right hand over her heart and her left she opened and stretch out to him."

Harry followed suit and waited for Gibley's response.

Gibley was stunned and turned to Godric and Rowena "Did you two teach them this?"

"Godric spoke with a tear in his eye "No friend Gibley we did not. But I might remind you of your manners and I believe that your host requires a response."

Gibley recovered quickly from his shock, he had not expected such a greeting. He placed his right hand over his heart and bowed "It is I who is honored and ask only for friendship and a cup Chamomile tea if you have some to spare."

The greeting and proper civility rendered, Harry offered a chair for their guest.

"Gibley, I must insist that we will no longer accept Mr. and Mrs. Potter as our title with you. I wish to be called Harry and my bond mate is Hermione. You would honor us by using them."

Gibley smiled "Harry it is I who is honored. You are well spoken of in our world as 'the boy who lived' How is it that you are aware of elven etiquette may I ask."

Hermione came back with a tray of tea and had a plate of wheat wafers, cheese, and fruit. Harry smiled "I am the most fortunate man in the world as I have, as bond mate, the smartest witch of her age. It was she who knew of your ways and relayed this information to me so I would not have to embarrass myself."

"And I think that Hermione is a most fortunate witch to have a bond mate who listens so attentively." Harry and Hermione laughed and Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Gibley I hope that life is treating you well. Might I ask a favor?" Godric inquired.

Gibley smiled at Godric "All you have to do is ask."

"Harry and Hermione have found the other two founder's heirs and they will need a weekend in April to cement their bond. Is there a house in your lands that the four of them could use?"

"Why most assuredly Godric I would be honored to host them."

Rowena spoke "Then it is settled, thank you Gibley."

"Gibley there is another matter which we would discuss with you. Summer is almost upon us and we find that Godric and I have nearly exhausted our ability to train Harry and Hermione. We need a proper instructor that can take them beyond where they are now. Gibley can you provide that training for them?" implored Rowena.

Gibley quickly stood and faced Godric and Rowena squarely he spoke in Elven to them. "I know you understand what you ask of me. How do you know they are the ones? What you seek is dangerous if given to the wrong ones."

"Gibley you will not find the answer you seek here, what you wish to know is right behind you. You merely have to ask them to merge and then ask to share their thoughts. Do not be afraid, they have good souls."

Gibley turned slowly back to Harry and Hermione. "Godric has not explained what he is asking for has he?"

"We did not know they were going to ask you to train us, so the answer is no," Harry replied.

Gibley thought for a moment. "What they seek is the legend where a powerful Wizard and Witch will merge Elven Magic with Wizard Magic. It is said that two born from love will unite the houses of Human and elven clan. These two races once lived together but were torn apart by Elven and Human weakness. They believe that both of you are that Witch and Wizard."

"I cannot be the right Wizard I have killed another, I am tainted from taking another's life and feel no remorse. I will do so again in the near future. I cannot be trusted with such a thing." Harry stated mesmerized. "Godric cannot be right about this."

Hermione hit Harry in the shoulder "My dear husband lest you forget to listen to your wonderful wife, we have killed together, we have been tainted by death. The difference between us and Lord Voldemort is that we do so reluctantly and only to rid the world of Evil. We do not relish in it."

Gibley watched fascinated by their talk "Harry and Hermione I must ask to look into your minds and hearts before I will agree to train you. Will you let me look?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow "I have no problem and Harry shares this view."

"You must merge together then I will enter to look. You must open yourself and not resist me." Gibley stated.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and joined their thoughts. They settled and then in unison they turned to Gibley and nodded. He closed his eyes and relaxed as his mind reached out to theirs. Soon he felt them in his mind and searched their experiences. He also found reflections of Godric and Rowena. He spent many minutes entwined in their thoughts. They were souls entwined around love, not hurt and pain, they viewed the world with eyes opened not closed. A single tear rolled down Gibley's cheek.

"Harry and Hermione it is as Godric thought, your souls are not tainted by the tasks you have done. I would be honored to train both of you." Gibley stated.

Harry crossed his arms in front of him "We accept your training and will endeavor to never fail you." Hermione nodded her assent to Harry's oath.

Hermione and Harry were called to a meeting with Dumbledore and the Minister in his office. They arrived at the Headmaster's office where Minister Bones and Albus were having tea. Minister bones got up and gave both of them hugs "It is nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you as well. Good morning Headmaster." Hermione replied.

Albus smiled "Good morning. The minister has some good news for you; something I think will make you very happy."

"I want to thank you for helping to clean up the Ministry. What you accomplished was something I could not have done in a year. The Ministry was in chaos for the first week until those that were not associated with Voldemort re-grouped. I have been able to assemble a core team of Ministry officials and Wizengmot members who I can trust and get things done."

Minister bones went to her brief case and removed a folder. She handed it to Harry and Hermione. Hermione opened it and began to read.

"The document I handed you is a new edict set forth by the Wizengmot and the Ministry. It outlines new rights and privileges among the magical world. It makes it illegal to discriminate between muggle born and pure blood wizard and witches. It does not give rights to magical creatures but bans cruelty to them in any form."

Hermione looked up "This is a wonderful start to changing things."

Minister Bones smiled happily "You are exactly correct, it is only a first step, but a good one. As Albus knows, getting the Wizengmot and the Ministry to agree on anything is always a challenge, getting politicians to vote to make a change even harder."

The Minister continued "Harry this is the type of Quid quo pro that I am capable of, it does not directly benefit one person but rather it benefits all of us. I hope this will assure you of where the new Minister stands."

Harry smiled and looked at her with renewed respect "It does Madam Minister; this is a Ministry a witch or wizard can be proud of."

"Thank you, both of you." The minister stated.

Harry sent to Hermione "I think we should tell her the next part of the plan."

Hermione nodded "Minister we would like to get your permission to execute the next phase of our plan."

The Minister looked vexed "I was under the impression that you two are beyond my control so to speak. I can't prove anything so how could I arrest you."

Harry spoke up "We are but as in any society, there must be rules and all must obey them and no one can be above the law, not even Hermione or me. We submit our plan to your Judgment Madam Minister."

Harry continued "Hermione and I are capable of Wand less and non-verbal magic. When we were attacked at the Weasley's, we de-capitated and placed on poles the death eaters that are now displayed all over the magical communities.

We were the ones who cast the spell that tormented Lucius Malfoy until he renounced his vows to Lord Voldemort. We were the ones that broke into Malfoy Manor, with their son Draco, to free them from the 31 death Eaters that held them. We killed all 31 Death Eaters."

The Minister sat down with a stunned look "If I were to banish you to Azkaban you would go?" Hermione grabbed hold of Harry and looked frightened. Harry looked at her with sadness "We cannot be above the Law Minister."

"Albus I need a statement from Draco Malfoy about the events at his house, can you obtain that and send it to me within 10 days." Albus nodded

Hermione began to cry and Harry held on to her tighter.

"Hermione why are you crying?" asked the Minister.

"Because you are going to send us to Azkaban." Hermione stammered.

"Mrs. Potter you are not going to Azkaban, don't be silly." The Minister stated.

"But why do you need a statement from Malfoy then?" Hermione asked.

"Dear girl that is to protect you and Harry, not send you to prison. If at a later date somebody wished to question your or my actions I will have a statement to back up what we did." The Minister laughed.

"Harry and Hermione the day of the Weasley attack was after Harry's 15th birthday. I can't get you for underage magic. You killed them after they took everyone's wands and stated they were going to kidnap you. You did not act until they made their intent known. Auror Tonk's statement says nothing happened until they said they wanted you and Hermione. You have a right to defend yourself. I can't arrest you for that.

You had Draco Malfoy with you when you went to his home where 31 Death Eaters had it surrounded. You took them out to get to his parents. What can I arrest you for? If Draco's statement backs up what you told me, you have done nothing wrong.

"What about the Ministry." Harry asked.

The Minister thought and walked up to both of them and kissed their cheek. "Thank you for helping me clean up the Ministry. Now consider yourself chastised and punished."

The Minister stood back and shook her head "You two are amazing, when all this is over and word gets out I will be forced to award you medals for your actions. Now dears what else is it that you want to do?"

"We intend to start closing off access to the Magical communities to Lord Voldemort and his followers Madam Minister. We can cast a spell to blanket the town so that if a Death Eater or Voldemort's followers enter they will become gravely ill. The curse will remain until they confess to the Ministry of their crimes."

The Minister smiled "No deaths."

"No deaths but the sickness will make them so ill that they will wish they were dead." Harry answered.

"This is amazing, simply amazing. Headmaster whatever you teach students here I hope you don't change a thing.

Harry and Hermione you have my full support and as of right now you two are Aurors working for the Ministry with full pay and privileges. I expect weekly reports and you report to no one but me is that understood."

"Yes Madam Minister."

Hermione spoke up "With the Headmaster permission we would like to cast the spell over Hogwarts first. We have dampened the sickness for students but any adults will feel the full effect. The spell will remain in place until we cast a counter charm to de-activate it. As an added bonus any adult who chooses to harm a student while on Hogwart's grounds will not be able to perform magic."

Albus stated "As long as the students have no long term effects I approve. The staff will not be taking the confessions of students; the two newest Ministry officials will be doing that in the library, as he pointed at Harry and Hermione." Albus smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

The Minister turned back to her brief case and grabbed two wallets "These are your credentials you are in your own special division called ASI (Auror Special Investigations), Harry and Hermione you are both department Heads and once a month you must attend a Minister's staff meeting. Are there any questions?" "No Minister!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Now as your first official act I would very much like to see you cast this spell." The Minister said with excitement. "I would too." stated Albus.

Harry and Hermione closed their eyes and merged themselves as one. Both began to cast a series of spells. The air in the head master's office began to become charged and the Minister and Albus could feel their skin begin to tingle.

Harry and Hermione placed their hands in the air and began synchronized hand gestures as they cast the spell. For the next five minutes they layered their spells on top of the previous charms that surrounded Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione both lowered their hands and opened their eyes. They slowly dissolved the link that merged them.

"I really hate leaving you like that I love the feel of you inside me." Harry stated with sadness. Hermione moved to caress his face "One day love we will merge and never have to part." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Albus and the minister looked on in awe. They were quickly interrupted by the sound of a table being overturned in the anti-room beside the fireplace. As they arrived at the entrance they witnessed Peter Pettigrew hunched down on the ground writhing in pain.

Harry quickly pulled his right sleeve up and the Dark mark etched into his skin was fiery red.

"Peter Pettigrew you traitor, I should find a nice dungeon and drop you in it so you can suffer for the rest of your life. What are you doing here?"

"Lord Voldemort tasked me to find out what you were up to. I had no choice he would kill me if I failed him." Peter whimpered in pain

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"I was here when you and the Minister arrived." Peter answered.

"You know mine and Hermione's secret don't you?"

"Yes, Yes I saw it all." Peter let out a long wail as his Dark mark was slowly being burned from his arm.

"Harry turned to the Minister I cannot let Pettigrew go he will reveal what he knows." "Harry I cannot condone Murder." The minister stated.

Hermione jumped up "Madam Minister, Peter Pettigrew was already sentenced to Azkaban for his crimes. Do all prisoners have to go to Azkaban?"

Minister Bones thought a moment and then answered "The Minister can administer alternative punishments as need dictates."

"I propose that we place him in a prison of his own making. Harry and I can make it where he will permanently stay in his rat form and we can make it where he will never be able to communicate with any human or animal."

The Minister gave it due thought "I agree and approve, Peter Pettigrew I hereby amend your sentence to that which Hermione Potter outlined and to be carried out immediately." I leave him in your hands.

Harry cast the spell to change him into a rat. Hermione then cast the spell so that he could never communicate. Harry then transported him to a location in Europe in the deep woods. No one heard from Peter Pettigrew again.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 : The Isolation of Voldemort**

* * *

The next three days were busy for Harry and Hermione a total of 12 Slytherin, five Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuff, and one Gryffindor came down with the sickness. Harry and Hermione were surprised at the Gryffindor. It was a first year whose parents were exposed as aiding Voldemort. He blamed Harry and Hermione for his parent's capture and had agreed to help spy on them with two of the Slytherin students.

All of the students caught were discharged from Hogwarts and were banned from doing Magic. Harry and Hermione placed special charms on them so if they attempted they would automatically be put in an Auror cell to await trial.

On Thursday they went to Hogsmeade and chanted the spells to make death eaters sick. Theses spells took almost 30 minutes as there were no charms in place and they had to start fresh. Once they were done the next evening the Aurors were called to pick up 20 death eaters who were sent to attack the town. The next night the Aurors were called to pick up another five. Those five were sent to see what happened to the 20 from the night before.

The next week Harry and Hermione did the same to Diagon Alley. This trap netted 35 Death Eaters over three days. The Aurors were very busy. Unknown to Harry and Hermione the wards on these two towns stopped Voldemort's planned counter-attacks cold. Two more Death Eaters died by Voldemort's own hand when they refused to go on a raid.

Minister Bones told the Daily Prophet that the Ministry had devised special spells to root out Voldemort and his sympathizers and they had placed numerous wards all over England on magical communities.

Voldemort began to get desperate and attempted to get the remaining death eaters to execute his attack plan. He was using small unit tactics to commit hit and run attacks randomly. The attacks were not that effective because the death eaters attacked from a distance. The attacks did create fear and confusion in the magical world but strategically they were ineffective.

Unofficially, the Minister had requests from magical towns all across the country to provide protection. Harry and Hermione had covered all of the large communities but that was only 1/3 of those available.

They called for a private meeting and explained the rest of their plan to the Minister. The Minister did not like that they would be away for the summer but was appeased when she learned that two more Hogwarts students were going to gain powers similar to Harry and Hermione's. They would be able to support, in a limited way, the Minister in their absence.

One week after Harry and Hermione had advised Draco and Ginny they should tell each other how they feel about each other. Draco told Ginny how he felt. Ginny then told him that she felt the same. They were in the Slytherin Common room as they kissed for the first time as a couple. Much like what happened to Harry and Hermione, the Slytherin watched as Draco and Ginny were lifted in a whirlwind of Magic.

Professor Snape watched the end of the whirlwind as he was held back against the wall. Once Draco and Ginny were back on the floor they stood and looked at each other.

"Draco I can feel you. I have never felt anything like this. What happened" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I want to be with you and that is all I care about." A tear ran down Draco's cheek.

"Oh, Draco I see that now. I want to be with you as well." Ginny wiped the tear, don't cry what is done is done and in the past."

"I hurt you and others so much by careless words. How can you forgive me?"

"Because Draco I love you and that is all that is important."

Harry and Hermione had felt the Magic that was in the castle. They looked at each other and they knew what had happened. They vanished and appeared in the Slytherin common room. Snape was not happy at seeing Harry and Hermione.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Severus I might remind you that Hermione and I have teacher status and are allowed anywhere we choose." Harry said with a smirk.

"A Gryffindor in the Slytherin common room, Salazar is probable rolling in his grave." Snape rasped out.

Hermione with tears in her eyes "Yes, Salazar probably is but he is rolling because of happiness, not because of hate."

Harry and Hermione went to Draco and Ginny. "Draco, Ginny we need to take you somewhere where we can talk." Harry stated

Hermione thought to Harry "We need to separate them and you need to teach Draco the Spell.

Harry grabbed Draco "Listen to me and quiet your mind, can you still feel her?" "Yes, it's fantastic" Draco answered

Draco focused on Harry "Harry god I am so sorry for all the pain I caused, I feel terrible." He began to turn away but Harry grabbed him and held fast.

Harry sent "Hermione lets get them to the suite. I think we are going to have to accelerate our plan."

Harry looked at Snape "Tell Dumbledore to meet us in the Room of Requirement." Snape had no time to argue as Harry vanished with Draco and Hermione vanished with Ginny. He made the Slytherin set the common room right before he informed the Headmaster.

Once Harry and Hermione returned they cast a spell on Ginny and Draco to put them to sleep. When they laid them down in different beds, Ginny disappeared and ended up in Draco's arms in the other room. They once more separated them in different rooms but Draco disappeared and reappeared with Ginny. Exasperated, they left them and called Gibley.

Hermione provided the appropriate greeting and then hurriedly asked if they could come for their weekend tonight. They explained their haste to Gibley who looked upon the new soul mate couple. He smiled "They fight the sleep put upon them, so great is their need to complete the bonding."

Harry stated that is why we are asking to begin tonight. We need to get them someplace private so they can complete the bonding ceremony. Gibley agreed and stated he would return within the hour after preparations were made.

Harry and Hermione felt that Albus and Minerva were waiting in the room of requirement for them. Harry opened the door from their suit and Albus, Minerva and three owls entered. Harry took the three envelopes from the owls and Hermione fed the owls some treats before sending them on their way.

Harry turned to Albus and Minerva "Draco and Ginny have started the bonding. We need to get them somewhere to finish. I fear there are too many people here to not arouse suspicion. We have a place to take them where they can have more privacy."

"You need my permission to take them?" Albus inquired.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Minerva I know of no policy against releasing students to Ministry officials for long term field lessons, do you?" Albus inquired.

Minerva smiled "Albus in fact it is encouraged that students learn as much practical magic as well as academic magic. I can think of no better examples to follow than two Ministry Aurors."

"Minerva I whole heartedly agree. Harry I will need a request form for Draco and Ginny's assistance on this field assignment before you depart. How long will the four of you be gone? " Albus asked. Harry thought for a moment. "It is Thursday night. If we came back Sunday night would that be all right?"

Minerva smiled "Harry that may not be enough time, remember that we could not separate you and Hermione for three days. Albus could we send Fawkes Sunday night to deliver a message and receive one from them?"

Albus smiled "Minerva that is a wonderful idea."

Minerva continued "That should take care of things, if you four need more time then send word with Fawkes when you expect to be done."

Hermione sat down and wrote the request form and Harry went to Draco's room, then Ginny's room and grabbed an overnight bag for each. When he returned, Gibley was ready to go. Harry and Hermione awaken Ginny and Draco. They each placed an arm on Gibley and he apparated all of them to a castle by a lake.

Harry and Hermione brought Ginny and Draco through the front doors and Gibley directed them to the master suite. Harry looked at all of the fine furnishing and realized it would not survive the bonding. He moved the furniture to another room except for the elegant bed.

He caught Draco's attention "Draco there is a spell you must cast to complete the ceremony."

Draco was not paying attention so Harry punched him in the face. Draco, mad at being struck "What the hell did you do that for?"

"To get your attention Draco. Now take your wand and point it at Ginny." Harry said  
Draco held his wand and directed it at Ginny. "Now repeat after me Amora Concerto Omni."

Draco repeated it. When the spell made contact with Ginny she regained some of her senses "Where are we?" she asked. She then turned and looked at Draco, she knee walked across the bed removing her clothes. Harry managed to keep Draco's attention.

"Draco, grab both ends of the wand and say 'Amora Concerto Omni' and Draco repeated the spell.

Harry took Draco's wand and placed it on the night stand and then pushed him towards Ginny. She pounced on him and Harry and Hermione rushed from the room.  
Harry and Hermione occupied their time the same way that Ginny and Draco did. Both couples did not see the others for three days.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 : Soulmates and Kings!**

* * *

For three days Ginny and Draco completed the bonding process. Harry and Hermione spent this time catching up with each other. Over the months, they had become so busy with the war and Voldemort, the Ministry and everything else they had lost time for themselves. They vowed that no matter what when they returned they would make at least one day for them and them only.

Harry and Hermione were awakened by a massive boom which caused the castle to shake. Hermione giggled "God they are like rabbits. If they keep this pace they will have more kids than Molly and Arthur before they are done."

Hermione lay on top of Harry and smiled. She laid her head upon his chest and inhaled deeply of his scent. Harry could feel her arousal. "Love, should I record their lovemaking because since we arrived you have been constantly randy."

"Oh Mr. Potter I might remind you that I was pleasantly relaxing in the bath when a certain young man attacked me, then there was the surprise attack where I was dragged into a broom closet and accosted, and lets not forget your romp in the woods."

"It is not my fault if a bloke has a 'Dead sexy' wife. Besides I did not hear you complaining. All I heard was a lot of moaning. I am quite sure the animals for at least a mile in every direction were scared by all the racket."

"It was rather fun wasn't it." Harry did not answer he just placed his hands in Hermione's hair and began a slow carefree massage. Hermione could do nothing under the careful ministration but give a contented sigh.

They relaxed for a while longer then bathed and dressed. When they came downstairs Draco and Ginny were snuggled in front of the fire with tea. Harry and Hermione sat down with them and had tea too.

Ginny looked at Hermione "You set me up didn't you?"

Hermione smiled "For some reason you don't seem unhappy."

"Both of you knew about me and Draco, I can't believe we fell for such a lame set up as Draco needed to maintain appearances." Ginny smiled.

"Is this what you two feel everyday?" Draco asked

Harry smirked "Every day it is the greatest feeling in the world. I never tire of feeling Hermione in my mind." Harry reached into his pocket and retrieved the three letters "These came for you the night we left."

Ginny and Draco looked at the letters "This one is addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Ginny stated puzzled. She and Draco each had a letter addressed to them. Ginny opened hers

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy (Weasley),_

_We at the ministry would like to take this time to congratulate you on your recent bonding to Draco Malfoy. The Ministry hereby recognizes your Marriage and would like to further note you are officially recognized as Soul Mates. _

_Again congratulations and Best Wishes_  
_Cybil Bethune_  
_Registrar of Marriage Records_

Hermione and Harry had big smiles on their face as they watched Draco's and Ginny's reactions to the recording of their Marriage.

"Draco does your letter say that we are married and Soul mates?"

With a big smile "Yes, this is fantastic news." Draco face changed to shock

"Ginny oh bloody hell your family is going to be angry." Ginny began to cry.

Harry sat down in front of her and held her hands "Ginny look at me." Ginny with misty eyes looked at Harry.

"I promise you that when your family gets over the initial shock they will not disown you. They love you. The best advice I can give you is tell them the truth and be patient, in the end they are worried about you because they love you." Harry stated with empathy.

"Draco your road will be harder than mine was with Hermione parents. Be honest and most importantly be the person you have become and very patient it will take time for them to come around. The last thing for you to know is that Hermione, Ron and I will help you with Ginny's family. Oh, and don't ever except any food items from Fred and George, you will regret it."

Draco looked puzzled "Ron will help me?"

"Ron has known about you two since October when we told him. Draco if you have changed, can't others do the same?" Hermione said proudly.

Ginny felt better and leaned up and gave Harry a peck on the lips "Thanks for tricking me and standing by me." She said with a smile. "Draco we need to open the last letter." Draco grabbed it and opened it. He read it quickly and his face turned ashen. "Oh my god" Draco exclaimed. Ginny looked at Draco and grabbed the letter.

"Let's see you found out that you and Ginny are the heir to Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff and all of your previous vaults have been transferred to an extra large vault a Gringott's bank?"

"You and Hermione knew about this?" Draco asked

"We found out at the same time we found out that you and Ginny were soul mates." Harry stated.

"Bloody hell! Draco and I have over 102 Million Galleons in our vault left to us from Salazar and Helga."

Draco a little flustered "Is there anything else you have neglected to tell us?"

Hermione laughed "Well now that you asked."

"Bloody Hell! There is only so much a bloke can take you two." Draco said with mock contempt.

Hermione and Harry got up and stood across from each other. "Draco and Ginny come over her and stand with us. We are going to show you a new way that all of us can communicate now that you have bonded." Hermione said.

Draco and Ginny went to them and joined hands with them. "Now push your thoughts to the person to your right. Once we have contacted each other we will be able to send information to each other very quickly." Harry instructed.

In a very short time they all broke the connection. Draco stood in awe "That was so intense. Harry I never knew your childhood was so bad. How can you not hate people who place a five year old in a cupboard?"

"Everyday I try to change all the bad he has ever had. It is my mission in life." Hermione whispered as she hugged Harry and placed her body next to his.

"You two have been very busy in the last 10 months. Your strategy to contain Voldemort is brilliant." Ginny stated. Draco added "I can feel the magic knowledge you transferred to us. Hermione you are rather brilliant, some of the spell combinations you have created are far beyond what most could ever comprehend. Draco moved his head as if listening to something only he could hear. "I sense another Magical presence in this house… Gibley?"

A loud clapping came from behind them. Gibley had watched them as they transferred their knowledge to each other. Gibley place his left hand out and his right hand on his heart "I am honored to have such noble guests in my lands and in my house. As your host what is it you require from me."

All four turned to Gibley and placed their left hand out in front and placed their right hand over their heart "We are honored to call you friend and only desire friendship, companionship, and a spot of earl grey tea if you could spare some." All four gestured and spoke in unison.

Gibley with eyebrow raised "What is the expression you humans use, oh yes 'Bloody hell!' you four are rather scary."

Harry and Hermione smiled "Ginny and Draco this is our gracious host Gibley, a full blooded Elven and a friend to Humans."

Draco bowed and Ginny curtsied "We are much honored to meet one that we believed did not exist any longer." Draco replied.

Ginny continued "We thank you for your assistance and your hospitality. Is there anything that we may do for you?"

Gibley bowed "I have one request of you. I extend my friendship to you and ask that you accept."

Draco looked up "Then as friend please call me Draco and my wife will be known as Ginny. We graciously accept your offer."

The four sat down with Gibley and talked about the relations of humans before the self-imposed exile of the Elven. They were all fascinated by Gibley's account of Elven and Human relations. Ginny and Hermione cried at the loss from Elven contact that Humans had been without.

Soon Gibley said "You must leave within the hour as it is early Monday morning in your world. Might I suggest that your first stop should be the Vault of your ancestors? I have another request as I have not seen Salazar and Helga in 1500 years may I visit them tonight at Hogwarts?"

"Gibley you have an open invitation to come at anytime you wish to speak with your friends. We will gladly extend our hospitality day or night." Draco and Ginny spoke in unison."

"Gibley do you have a way we can get a message to Minister Bones?"

"Yes, I can do that for you." Gibley replied.

"Thank You." Hermione wrote a quick note for the Minister and requested a meeting at 7 PM tonight." She handed the folded note to Gibley who placed it in his tunic.

After Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny left, Gibley changed his clothes. The shimmering tunic and pants remained but now he placed leather armor and bracers on his forearms and shins. He placed a sheath and a short glavin with a jeweled hilt on his right hip with a leather belt. On his head he placed a crown. He walked out the front door and apparated to the Minister's office.

Gibley appeared in front of the Minister and she let out a short scream in surprise. Gibley stood proud looking at her and made no move towards her or to harm her. The Minister had raised her wand and she realizes whoever or whatever was before her meant no harm.

"Minister forgive the intrusion and the alarm I have caused you I bring a message from Harry Potter."

"Harry sent you?"

Gibley replied "Yes, and I also need to introduce myself and my race."

"I need to reach into my tunic to grab the message from Harry and Hermione and I am not grabbing a weapon." The Minister nodded and Gibley reached for the note. He had it out when two Aurors broke in the door with their wands raised, Gibley turned and raised his hand and both Aurors stopped dead in their tracks frozen. Gibley immediately turned around and handed the Minister the note. He was looking straight down her wand when he looked up.

Gibley smiled "I believe that Harry would say in this instance our problem is a matter of trust and that the only way we will resolve this is with time and promises that we make and more importantly keep. I cannot help you with the decision you must now make."

The Minister smiled but did not lower her wand "And what decision would that be Mr. Gibley?"

"Whether you can trust me?"

"What would Harry say to that?" the minister slyly asked.

"You have great faith in Harry and Hermione, have faith in them now as I am friend to them and wish to be friend with you."

The Minister noticeable relaxed and lowered her wand. "If Harry trusts you then so do I. I would rather make friends than enemies Mr. Gibley."

"I am Minister of Magic Amelia Bones and you are?"

Gibley raised his left hand and placed his right hand over his heart "I am Gibley Swelvane, friend to humans and king of the Elven. I am honored to meet you and ask only for friendship, companionship, and some chamomile tea if you have some to spare."

"I think King Swelvane it is I who will be honored. I have no knowledge of you or your race."

Gibley smiled "Please my friends call me Gibley. I have one request please do not inform Harry or Hermione that I am King of the Elven, I fear this knowledge would hamper their understanding of me and intimidate them. In due time I will tell him that I am a King."

"My friends call me Amelia and I hope you will too." I think I should do something about these frozen Aurors before the rest of the ministry is up in arms. Let me stand between you and them so they do not harm you before we can explain things to them.

"Minister I think I should point their wands in a different direction before I release them as they had already incanted a spell before I froze them." Minister Bones stood with her back to Gibley and nodded that she was ready. Gibley flicked his hands and spells came from their wands and blasted the wall on the other side of the room.

"Gentlemen please stand down there is no threat to me." The Aurors turned a little to sight the intruder. They looked very skeptical and would not lower their wands.  
"Gentlemen, if Gibley were a threat would I have my back to him or be besides you with my wand drawn too?" the Minister intoned as she crossed her arms in front of her. This appeared to clear their sense and they slowly lowered their wands.

"As you are my body guards you will probable see more of Gibley in the future. My standing order from now on is if he appears you are to treat him as an honored guest. If he wishes to see me, then you will bring him straight to me without delay! Is that understood?"

"Yes Madam Minister." The Aurors stated.

"By the way you two were very slow in getting here. We will discuss that later. Please leave as I need to talk to Gibley now." The Minister intoned.

Gibley sat down and told the Minister of his relationship with the Hogwarts founders and of his races self-imposed exile. Minister Bones was astounded by the story he told. He gave the Minister a charmed locket that if were opened by her, would call him.

Gibley, all too quickly, stated he had to leave. "Amelia if everything works out as I believe, our two races will commune with each other again. I hope that we will learn from our past mistakes and move forward."

Gibley I can truly say that this has been a great honor for me. I look forward to the next time we see each other."

Amelia smiled "Will you be seeing Harry or Hermione soon?"

Gibley straightened "I am to meet with them in a few minutes."

Amelia laughed "That is perfect would you mind passing a message to him and his wife. It is nothing serious, kind of a joke really."

"The Elven love jokes, I would love to assist." Gibley said.

"Tell them that I am instituting Minerva's policy for warning me about doing things that surprise me. If he doesn't start warning me I will have Minerva deduct house points!"

Gibley understood the joke and laughed "That is very funny Amelia; it should pull his leg quite nicely. As you humans say."

Amelia and Gibley both had a good laugh.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 : Salazar's and Helga's Inheritences **

* * *

Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry had appeared at Harry and Hermione's vault at Gringott's. Harry and Hermione led Draco and Ginny through the tunnels to Gravin Griphook's Office. All four walked into his office. Gravin got up and gave the goblin greeting.

Harry responded "And may all your ventures be profitable.

Griphook had a smile on his face. "I am very happy to see both of you. Please have a seat Mr. & Mrs. Potter.

"Gavin I have told you before enough with Mr. & Mrs. Potter stuff. We are Harry and Hermione to our friends, which is what friends do; do you not accept my friendship?"

Gavin nodded in understanding and very pleased "Harry and Hermione how can I help you today."

"We have brought Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy as your letter requested."

Gavin looked at Ginny then Draco where his smile left his face. "I have had dealings with your family before Mr. Malfoy he said with contempt."

Draco moved forward "Mr. Griphook I do not know what your encounters were but I am sure that if they were with my father they were not pleasant. If he has cheated you, then I would be glad to make things right."

Griphook took on a neutral look "You are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's son?"

"Yes I am Mr. Griphook." Draco looked down. "I do not know what they have done but if you would give me time I can guarantee that I will not do the same as they did."

"Mr. Malfoy it appears that you maybe only your father's son in looks alone. I would be quite pleased if this is true."

"Gavin, I can assure you that Draco is not the person his father was. I can vouch for Draco if that will help."

Gavin looked up and smiled at Harry "Harry your word is like gold and can be trusted. I will give Mr. Draco my trust and time to redeem his family's name."

"Thank You." Draco replied. Gavin gestured for them to sit and brought his stone urn and little knife out.

"I need to verify your identities before we continue. If you would each place a drop of your blood in this urn I can verify your identities and code your keys."

Draco and Ginny each placed a drop of blood and the urn flashed gold. Hermione healed their cuts as they finished.

"I assume that Harry has informed you of the capabilities of your vault and the special privileges that come with it?"

Draco replied "Yes he has. But we have one question could we modify that ability to access our vaults without wands?"

Gavin thought for a moment "Yes may I have either hand?" Draco and Ginny each placed a hand before Gavin and He incanted a spell there was no illumination of their hands.

"There now it is done if you wish to come here, raise your hand above your head and say Gringott's bank. If it is an emergency then raise your hand and say 'emergency 911' and you will apparate inside of your vault and Gringott's personnel will come and assist you."

Gavin placed his hands over their eyes to incant the spell for finding the way out of the tunnels. Harry and Hermione had him give them the ability to access the vault without wands too. After Ginny and Draco completed the spells for the special access they all went to the vault next to Harry and Hermione's. Gavin looked at them "These are the only two vaults on this level and the biggest vaults that Gringott's has."

Gavin took one of their keys and placed it into the lock. Draco went to the highlighted door and felt the tingle as the door recognized him and then opened. Harry and Hermione waited on the outside while Ginny and Draco entered, a moment paused and then Draco came back out. "Are you guys coming or not." Harry and Hermione entered with them.

The vault although it did not seem as cluttered as Harry and Hermione's had lots of gold and silver and had alcoves created by the stacks of Money. Just like before the first alcove had a huge picture of Salazar and Helga. Ginny and Draco extended their arms and each touched a corner. The light extended down and they were frozen in place. Within five minutes, Draco and Ginny were back.

"That was very wicked" stated Ginny.

Draco had a tear "I can't believe that we humans are so stupid. Everyone thought Salazar was a dark Wizard based on a lie."

"Draco the important thing is that now you know the truth, what path will you take from here." Hermione said.

"Draco looked at Harry and smiled "I am going to spend the rest of my life proving that Malfoy's are not 'Gits' and that what they know about Salazar is a lie. Did you know that he was a master potions maker?"

"I didn't know that." Harry said

"Helga and Salazar said that we should transfer the knowledge that they gave us to you." Ginny stated.

All four joined hands and merged with their partners and then as a group.

"Oh my god" as she turned and looked at Salazar "You were…I mean are an amazing wizard and human being."

Salazar looked at Hermione "You have a very keen and curious mind young lady I would have been very proud to call you my student."

Hermione blushed "Thank you."

Ginny and Draco spoke in unison "And this person is Harry Potter grandma and Grandpa the greatest wizard of our age."

Helga looked at Harry and beamed "You are so loyal Harry; why you were not put in my house I will never know."

"Helga I am sure that Helvicus had his reasons, besides everything worked out for the best." Salazar stated.

Salazar looked at Harry and Hermione "Helga and I owe you two a great debt if not for your diligent efforts we would still be in the ethereal plane for another 1500 years."

Harry said with a hint of a smirk "Well the knowledge you just gave me of potions I would say we are about even."

"Harry you were never bad in potions when you paid attention." Hermione stated.

"Actually Harry I think a lot had to do with your teacher and not so much with you. I think now, with the knowledge you have, you could show him a thing or two." Salazar said.

"Guess what we have a suite like you two. It is Salazar's and Helga's and while yours is on the left ours is on the right."

"Which reminds me" said Harry "Could you move to the right?" Salazar and Helga moved "Thank you." Harry waved his hands and the room that Salazar and Helga were in became a expanded room of their suite. Salazar and Helga were very happy with this.

Draco and Ginny looked around in the Vault for a few minutes while Harry and Hermione talked with Salazar and Helga. Draco and Ginny soon returned with a few books and trinkets.

"I found this and I sensed that it had an unusual Magic signature. I brought it along and wanted to ask you about it grandfather.

Salazar smiled and asked "Have you met Gibley yet?" All nodded their heads. "That item is saturated with Elven magic and that is why it appears unusual. Elven Magic is different than ours. When the time comes I will explain its value. I would leave it here for now."

Soon all of them with the painting of Salazar and Helga returned to Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco opened their new suite and looked around. There were a few minor differences from Harry's and Hermione's but it was much the same. Draco and Ginny hung the portrait of Salazar and Helga above the fireplace.

Harry had been thinking about how they could allow Godric, Rowena, Salazar and Helga to reunite. He had an idea and spoke with Godric and Rowena about it. Each suite had clothes and hairs from the founders.

Harry conjured two big picture frames with a blank canvas. Hermione magiced a background and placed articles and hair from all four founders. Then she drew the outside of Hogwarts on each canvas. Harry used his spell to expand the background to the real size of the Hogwarts grounds.

Two hours later Harry and Hermione stood back and looked at their handiwork. Harry and Hermione held hands and incanted the last spell and charm to enchant the picture so that all four founders could enter the painting. Harry and Hermione placed the picture on the opposite wall from where Godric and Rowena's painting rested in the suite.

Rowena looked at the painting "Harry and Hermione you did it?"

Hermione smiled "Well you two try it out and see if it worked."

Godric and Rowena exited from their painting and came into view on the opposite wall. "This is fantastic; if I did not know any better I would think this is the real Hogwarts."

"Grandfather why don't you try and go into your suite?" Hermione stated. Rowena gave Harry an odd look "Harry what did you do?"

Godric and Rowena entered the main doors of Hogwarts and went up the stairs to the room of requirements. They said their password and entered their suite to find Harry and Hermione smiling at them. Hermione was jumping up and down in glee. "Harry Bloody hell it worked, I can't believe that it actually worked."

Godric and Rowena went to Hermione and Harry and hugged both of them. They had tears in there eyes.

"How by the Gods did you do this? This is truly magic I have never seen before."

"I will let Harry explain this but first I think Harry and I need to visit our friends next door. Grandma and Gandpa could you stay here until we call for you? We have a surprise we want to show you in a minute.

Harry and Hermione went to Draco and Ginny's suite and levitated the huge painting of Hogwarts. They stood in front of the painting and held hands as they incanted the last enchantment and charm. They placed the painting on the wall opposite of where Salazar and Helga's painting rested. Ginny and Draco watched Harry and Hermione like they were nuts.

Harry looked at Draco and Ginny "You guys are going to love this." and winked at them both.

"Salazar and Helga could you go to this painting please?" Harry asked. Salazar and Helga moved out of theirs and onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

Helga and Salazar could not believe it. This was amazing they were at Hogwarts everything was exactly the same as the real Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were so bloody proud of them selves they stood back and watched them for a moment enjoy their new freedom.

"Salazar could you two go to your suite?"

Salazar stared at Harry "The inside of the castle is the same as this. Almost the same there are just a few minor differences." Harry smiled.

Salazar and Helga went up the steps and came to the room of requirement. They entered the right door and into their suite. Draco stood stunned and Ginny screamed "Oh my god, they are real! Draco and Ginny went and hugged them.

Salazar came up to Harry and Hermione and stood looking at them "I don't know how you did that but that is the most amazing bit of Magic I have ever seen in my ….1500 year life." Salazar gave Harry and Hermione a huge hug and Helga came over and did the same.

Hermione stepped out of the room and decorated the room of requirement. She placed a huge table and conjured chairs. She conjured a feast for all with wine and drinks.

She then went back to Draco and Ginny's suite and had all of them to come out. Hermione had sent to Harry to get Godric and Rowena. As they all

stepped into the room Salazar and Helga stood staring at Godric and Rowena. Neither moved as they could not believe what they were seeing.

Godric moved slowly to Salazar and they finally shook each other's hands and then they hugged. Once Rowena and Helga saw their Husbands touch they knew that this is real they went and hugged each other as well. Then the crying and weeping began. Soon all of the men stood back and shook their heads. The women finally noticed and looked at the men.

Harry and Hermione had one more surprise for them. They walked over to the corner and called to Gibley. In a moment Gibley appeared in front of them. Harry and Hermione smiled. They promptly delivered the Elven courtesy and Gibley gave the reply.

Behind Gibley he heard the Elven greeting spoken by many voices he turned and looked at the scene before him and promptly fell over back wards. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

Harry leaned down and with a straight face "Friend Gibley where have your Elven manners gone? You must get up as you are making Hermione and I look bad as you are our friend and reflect upon us."

Gibley fell back in laughter and could not contain himself any longer. Every one looked at him as if he had lost his mind. After a time, Gibley stood up and returned the Elven greeting.

He looked at Harry "Friends I must warn you that we have a pair of devious pranksters among us by the name of Harry and Hermione. It seems that their deviousness has no bounds. They call me here to meet them and upon my arrival, shock even a reasonable Elven's senses to the point of making him fall down, then Harry here has the temerity to ask me where have my elven manners gone and furthers the insult by stating that I am his friend and I am making him look bad in front of their guests."

Everyone began to laugh hysterically. Harry and Hermione both smiled.

Gibley continued "I tell you those are not acts of friends" Gibley paused… "They are acts of a brother and a sister I hence forth claim Harry and Hermione as my brother and sister, pranksters they maybe but now they are my family." Harry stopped his laughter as did Hermione. They looked at Gibley and each gave him a hug. Hermione was crying.

Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and Godric could only stare. Little did Harry and Hermione know what honor Gibley had bestowed upon them? No human had ever been claimed as family by the Elven. The Elven did not make such grand gestures lightly. Even they did not know the full extent of its' meaning. Gibley conjured Elven wine for all.

"Brother Harry, the Minister was a little shook up after my visit with her. She gave me a message for you. 'She is instituting a new policy because of the recent surprises you two have given her. Chiefly one Elven who popped into her office unannounced! She said that if you fail to warn her and she is surprised again she is going to deduct house points"

Harry's laughter stopped abruptly "Bloody hell, my housemates are going to kill me and I am not even in school anymore." Everybody's laughter returned.

Hermione sent to Harry "We should go get Albus and Minerva. They would love to meet the founder's."

"Your right love, it is almost 7 PM and we are supposed to meet the Minister." Harry stated. "Harry dear let's tell Albus and Minerva to bring her here as we are having a little dinner party." Harry got a distinct gleam in his eye "They can't deduct points as I would warn them we are having a party, I just won't tell them with whom."

"Harry James Potter you are a devious man, but I love that about you." Hermione said. Harry stood "Would everyone excuse me for a moment I have to go get three people." Harry disappeared and appeared in the Headmaster's office.

Albus looked up "Harry how are you this evening."

"I am doing very well." Harry replied.

"How did Draco's and Ginny's assistance work out?" Albus asked.

"We could not have done it without them sir."

"You have something else you wanted to discuss?" Albus asked.

"The Minister will be here in a few moments and we are having a small dinner party for her. I was wondering if you and Minerva would care to join us?"

"We would love to join you. Should I bring the Minister when she arrives?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry answered "I also wanted to warn Minerva that we will have a person from the Elven race at the dinner. She said if I surprised her one more time she would deduct points."

Albus curiosity was peaked "An Elven you say, I have never met these people before."

"No sir, no human has for the past 1500 years."

"Well, I can assure you that Minerva and I will be there as soon as the Minister arrives."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 : Party Surprise's**

* * *

Harry returned to the party and 15 minutes later Albus, Minerva and the Minister arrived. Harry stood and met them at the door. "Hello Madam Minister, professors I am glad you could make it. Let me show you to your chairs" Harry had a huge smile on his face. He moved them farther into the room. The Minister, Albus, and Minerva stopped dead in their track as they were looking at the founders of Hogwarts in the flesh. All of their mouths hung open.

"Harry with glee in his voice "Perhaps I should start with the introductions first." He moved around the table and stood behind Godric "This handsome gentleman is Godric"

Godric stood and bowed "How do you do?"

Harry moved to the next chair "This is Rowena, Godric's wife and formerly a Ravenclaw."

Rowena stood "I am very happy to meet you."

"This enchanting Lady is Helga, wife of Salazar and formerly a Hufflepuff.

Helga stood "It is my pleasure."

"This handsome gentleman is Salazar." Salazar stood and walked over to them and shook Albus's hand and kissed both Minerva's and the Minister's hands. Everyone this is the Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, our transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house." Harry stood behind Gibley "This is Gibley an Elven."

Minerva finally got her voice back "Mr. Potter I think we need to have a long discussion about what the word 'warning' means I believe I am going to have to deduct about 50,000 points for this whopper." Everyone laughed.

"But Professor I mention that we were having a dinner party and that you would all get to meet an Elven. I did warn you."

"Yes, but you failed to warn me about the founders being here, in the flesh, you clearly omitted that little tidbit of information." Minerva said.

"Gibley did you give Mr. Potter my message?" asked the Minister

"Most assuredly Madam Minister." stated Gibley.

"Mr. Potter I am afraid I am in complete agreement with Minerva here."

Harry moved next to the minister and began to whisper in her ear. "Madam Minister I was told to warn you if I was going to surprise you and I did give fair warning about this party. I also have another warning for you I am going to make you blush." Harry went to kiss her cheek and the minister moved making the kiss to her lips. Harry had been had and blushed from head to toe. Everyone broke out in laughter as Harry had been pranked by the minister.

Minerva moved next to Harry and whispered in his ear so everyone could hear "Mr. Potter did I forget to mention that Amelia and I have been close friends for about 35 years, we tell each other everything." She promptly kissed Harry on the cheek, which made him blush even more. "Touché, Mr. Potter"

Harry quietly said "Professor you did forget to mention that little detail."

By this time everyone was laughing so hard that tears were coming from their eyes. To add further insult to his injury Amelia with a big smile "Mr. Potter if you are done kissing up to the Minister will you please take a seat." This brought a renewed round of laughter.

Harry, with the biggest smile, sat down. Hermione leaned over still laughing "You certainly got your come uppence dear."

Harry replied "Love not you too?" Hermione giggled and kissed him on the lips.

Harry had to explain to everyone how he had developed the painting so that the founders could be here tonight. He conjured two mirrors and placed them in front of each other. "The reflections you see continue to infinity, much like the numerous ethereal planes." He explained. "With a two way mirror we can look through one side but only see what is reflected from the mirror." He changed one of the mirrors to a two way mirror and showed the back side where they could look through to see the infinite reflections. "Hermione and I enchanted the mirrors to be doorways from the ethereal plane the founders were in." Harry stated.

"How did you know what planes they were in?" the Minister asked

"It did not matter that is why we drew two paintings so they would reflect the planes each couple was in. We drew Hogwarts in each painting and enchanted the portal to Hogwarts."

"That is brilliant Harry and Hermione but how did you know to do that?" Albus inquired.

"We gained knowledge from each of the founders, from Gibley and from what we learned here and in the muggle science classes we took as children." Harry replied.

Draco spoke "Together we are stronger, divided we are weak. Harry and Hermione took something from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, the Elven, and Muggle knowledge and created something better than the sum of its parts."

Albus looked at Draco "I believe Mr. Malfoy that is what is called an epiphany. A moment when learning gels into a clear understanding of the true nature of things. You have come a long way since we met four years ago."

"Minister" Harry began "I wanted to request that Draco and Ginny be placed on Auror status and placed in our division. They will be watching over things while we are away and if something occurs and we are needed they will know how to reach us quickly." Harry sat back having made the request.

The Minister rose from her chair and walked to Ginny and Draco. "Harry I assumed that you were going to request this and I have Draco and Ginny's credentials, there is one caveat, they must pass their Newt exams before you leave. The other thing is that you follow Harry and Hermione's instructions, I do not condone murder, and you work only for me. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes Madam Minister." Ginny and Draco answered.

Everyone had a wonderful time and in the end Albus, Godric, and Salazar sat and talked over the next 2 hours. The Minister came over to Harry and Hermione stating she must go, but that she had a wonderful time. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny all worked diligently through the remaining school year. Each couple shared the suite with their Grandparents.

Harry was in heaven as he had never had this type of family relationship in his whole life. To be surrounded by people who cared about him and who he cared about was beyond all his hopes.

Draco and Ginny were to potions and charms what Harry and Hermione were to DADA and Transfiguration. Hermione had also included an expertise in conjuration. This was not an official lesson taught at Hogwarts but the more that Albus and Minerva watched her; they believed that it soon would be.

Hermione and Harry both studied Muggle science courses like Physics and Chemistry. They quickly understood why muggles could do what they do, they understood the fundamentals of the elements they dealt with and manipulated them. Electricity was a good example.

While wizards and witches understood the magical qualities of particles and elements, they had no understanding of the elements themselves. Hermione began combining both of these understandings and was developing a completely new discipline of conjuration. Hermione was attempting to explain this to Albus and Minerva one day.

"If we take this plate and transfigure it we must make something that is similar in size or dimensions too it. There is only so much matter here to work with and matter cannot be created from nothing. To conjure, we must understand the basic elements that make up the plate, such as the Clay minerals (phyllosilicate minerals) and water combined and then fired or allowed to harden and enamel painted over the top. We can then pull the basic elements from other things like the ground or other plates, and create items that are bigger or smaller. Hermione took the dinner plate and created a full life statue.

Hermione then next went to seven piles of materials metal, leather, wire, rubber, ceramic, plastics, and glass. Imagine these as all the elements that are needed to make a plate. By knowing what materials go where and by combining them to make other elements we can assembly different things.

Hermione worked for ten minutes where she conjured wheels, then tires on the wheels, a car frame, then an engine, a transmission, rear end, a car body, carpet, seats, windows, hood and trunk, battery and then wires to connect the electrical system. Harry then reached in to the ignition and turned the key to start the motor.

By building from the basic elements I have built something up and could add or subtract material to make something completely different. Albus and Minerva were immensely impressed.

Harry saw that they did not fully comprehend "Professor can you transfigure this pile of sand into a window or a mirror.

"Harry I cannot take sand and make a mirror. No one can" stated Minerva

Harry raised one eyebrow "Muggles do it everyday and not by magic."

Harry verbally incanted the spells for rolling the sand out flat, then added heat and pressure to melt and mold the sand into glass. He then added Mylar to the back and made a mirror. "Minerva no wizard or witch can make a mirror from sand?"

"Harry you just add heat and pressure to sand to make glass?" Albus queried.

"Yes, you must understand the properties of sand and the muggle study of element relationships called Chemistry." Harry replied.

Hermione tapped Minerva on the shoulder. Minerva turned around and nobody was there, she turned back around. "Minerva don't you want to talk to me." Hermione said.

"Well heavens, where are you Hermione?"

"I am right behind you." Minerva turned "Where I don't see you."

Hermione laughed and appeared before her. "Professor the study of Physics teaches us about matter, energy, gravity, and space. I bent the light that you see me with around me by creating gravity to bend it. I no longer need an invisibility cloak to disappear." Hermione added with flair.

"Professor's by understanding gravity I can create spells to do this." Harry rose into the air and began flying around the room. "I no longer need a broom." Harry landed in front of them. He leaned down and picked up a stone. "By understanding gravity, matter and energy I can do this." He lightly tossed the stone and it zipped to the other wall where it impacted with far greater force than Harry could possible throw it.

Hermione stepped up "Our point is that adding muggles subjects to the curriculum will increase our understanding of the magic we are doing.

By Harry's and my calculations, muggle technology will be able to do what we do with magic in two more centuries. Our arrogance has placed us 1500 hundred years behind to the point where muggles can almost do magic.

"Harry and Hermione your point is well made. By ignoring the intuitive nature of muggles we have ignored the growth of magic in ourselves. Minerva and I must think about this. Thank you." Albus replied

Harry watched as Minerva and Albus left "Do you think we got through to them?"

"Harry, I think what we did was scare them, that maybe much worse." Hermione answered with concern.

"Remember love to be patient, they know we mean well." Harry said as Hermione sighed.

"Yes, we mean well but this knowledge in the wrong hands could be devastating."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 : Voldermort feels the heat!**

* * *

Now that Draco and Ginny had been trained by their grandparents, Harry and Hermione taught them the spells required to make Voldemort's Death Eaters ill when they entered a magical town. Harry and Hermione, along with Draco and Ginny's help, began in canting the spells to protect these towns more rapidly.

Harry and Hermione went up north to a town call Swayalee. The magical community was small but the Ministry had gotten word that there was a lot of Death Eater activity in the town and that a few of the towns people had been kidnapped two nights ago.  
The complaints coming to the Ministry had been steadily decreasing over the last two weeks and the ones the Minister had been receiving were becoming more violent. The Minister had asked, no ordered Harry and Hermione to check it out.

Harry and Hermione had waited a day as the complaint stated that the Death Eaters had a 3 or 4 day time frame of returning. It had been 3 days since they had last come. Harry and Hermione were preparing to go out and watch the town tonight. They vanished and appeared in a little island of trees that was about 100 feet from the edge of town.

They quickly placed a spell to bend light around them so they would not be seen and a silencing charm to mask any noise they made. They sat down to wait. Of course Harry and Hermione could not resist this time by themselves they hugged each other and talked about what they would do after the war was over.

"Harry I know this may sound selfish of me but I want to go to America for a few years and study at MIT." Harry puzzled asked "What is an MIT?"

"It's a stands for the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, M.I.T, it is a world renowned college for learning advance Physics, Chemistry, medicine, and all sorts of cutting edge, new technology."

Harry thought for a moment "I bet it has a huge library too?"

"It has very big…." Hermione hit his arm. "I am not going just because it has a big library." Hermione said with mock indignation.

"Really, that's too bad because a big library like that would have lots of nooks and crannies where we could snog."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled "Leave it to you Potter to be in a library and never pick up a book."

"I think that is just a little unfair, I would pick up a book if I was there, as long as you were attached to it." Harry smiled and Hermione beamed even though she pretended to be put out by his comment

"Hermione on the serious side I think it would be a great idea maybe we could attend together."

"Harry I would not go without you, if it wasn't MIT then we can go somewhere else we need to study these subjects so we can show the magical world that even muggles have something to offer." Hermione hugged him.

"Hermione there are only two conditions I have about us."

Hermione raised her eyebrow "and they are Mr. Potter?"

"First, that whatever we do, we do together and I have no set plans or schedules, if you want to do something I want to be with you."

Hermione smiled "And the second condition?"

Harry turned to Hermione "The second is that I want a family. The kids, the house, the dog, the cat, I want it all and I want peace to enjoy it."

Hermione moved and sat on Harry's lap backwards facing him. "Mr. Potter I just don't know if I can live with that. Sometime when I am with you I want your # 2 as my # 1." Harry laughed "Mrs. Potter you are very naughty."

Hermione leaned towards Harry "You have no idea master…man-toy. You see I am wearing a skirt and I can't remember whether I put on underwear or not. Do you think you could help me kind sir?" Harry's smile grew.

Harry and Hermione remained there all night and there was no sign of Death Eaters. The next night they came to the same spot and had just got settled in when not 20 feet away 3 people apparated in. One was female and the other two were males. The taller male went to the woman and said "Bella move your arse and go into the town and see if its' safe."

The woman looked at the man "I am your wife, not your slave Rufus. Don't treat me this way."

Harry Sent "That is Bellatrix and her husband Rufus Lestrange."

"Who is the other person?" Hermione sent.

"Hermione it doesn't matter let's see what they do. But first let's make sure they can't leave." Harry sent to her.

Harry incanted an anti-apparition spell and then a spell to disintegrate their wands.  
He and Hermione stood up and moved behind them. Bella moved forward sticking her arm out and then waiting to see if the virus would hit her. Harry picked up a handful of rocks and nudged Hermione and pointed up. They rose and went up about 20 feet above the two men.

Bella had reached the town and was standing with no ill effects. Rufus and the other man began to walk toward her when they heard a rock fall behind them. They spun around while reaching for their wands. They struggled for few seconds and started looking on the ground.

Harry placed a sticking spell on Bellatrix. Hermione had placed a silencing charm on her. Harry and Hermione lowered themselves behind the two frantic men. "Are you two looking for something?" Harry said ten feet behind them. Both men jumped as if they had been shot with electricity. They turned around with their death Eater masks on.

"Love, look they are going to a masquerade party, I think?" Hermione questioned. "Harry turned to her and said "No, love their masks are way to scary for a party, they must be for Halloween." Harry said with a smirk.

"You two kids should go on home before you get hurt out here." The shorter man said with an accent. Hermione sent to Harry "That's Doholov, he is mine Harry."

Harry and Hermione changed places and Hermione pulled out her wand and incanted a removal spell. Rufus's and Doholov's mask and capes flew off of them.

"Look Hermione its Rufus Lestrange." Harry said

"And here is our old acquaintance Doholov Harry."

Rufus and Doholov's eyes grew wide as they realized who was in front of them.

"Rufus its funny I should meet you here. In November I was told that you witnessed us murdering guards around Malfoy's house. That is funny but only two people survived from that house, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione and I killed the other 31 Death eaters that held them prisoners. How can a dead person witness anything?"

Rufus and Doholov became angry "You Potter, you killed 31 death eaters that is impossible. You are just a kid. A kid cannot beat the Dark Lord."

"Hermione did you hear that, Rufus does not believe we did that could you show him?"

Hermione looked at Doholov "Doholov you will never hurt anyone again, goodbye." She stated tersely as she remembered the Department of Mysteries and his arrogance and the cutting curse he used on her. She incanted the same curse and cut his head clean off. Hermione incanted the spell and stuck him to a pole and placed his head in his hand.

Rufus began to shake "Its' been you two all this time, the dark lord has been keeping an eye on you. He knows what you have been doing."

Harry looked sharply at Rufus "You mean he sent Peter Pettigrew, the rat. He has not been a problem for months after we caught him at Hogwarts. We arranged with the minister to have his sentence modified. We have ensured he will never communicate what he knows about us to anybody or anything."

Harry sent to Hermione "Can you put a silencing charm on Rufus so he can't speak, only scream?" Hermione looked at Harry "Yes, I can dear husband."

Hermione cast the spell. "**Haud sermo sanus" **Rufus looked confused and opened his mouth to speak and was only able to grunt.

"I think I will send you back to your Master so you can tell him all about it." Harry cast the Anti death eater spell on Rufus and he ripped the sleeve back from his shirt that covered his dark mark in agony. The dark mark began burning his flesh. Rufus released an inhuman agonized scream. Harry sent him to see Voldemort and waited five minutes before returning Rufus in front of him.

"Hermione can you return his ability to speak?" Hermione nodded and spoke "**Aufero Haud sermo sanus." **Rufus began babbling and begging as the blood burning began to sear at his body everywhere. Harry Looked at Rufus "Be a better human in your next life." He cut Rufus's head off and placed him on a pole beside Doholov's. Rufus's mein reflected the horror of his last moments alive.

Harry and Hermione had all but forgotten about Bellatrix Lestrange. They heard her struggling to escape the sticking spell they had placed on her. They both turned and walked toward her. Bella finally noticed that they had completed with her companions and were now coming toward her.

Her pride would not allow her to beg which enraged her further at her weakness as she wanted to plead for her life. "The master will get you for this, he will not show mercy to two mudblood's like you." Bella screamed at them. Harry looked at Bella and was mad that this person, this waste of human life could live and his godfather was dead, it was just not fair.

Hermione looked with distaste at the struggling woman with wild, ratted hair and noticed that Bella had open wounds on her shoulder.

Hermione went behind Bella and cut the back of her shirt open. "Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed.

Bella grew more enraged "Do not look upon me with your eyes you will taint me."  
Harry came around behind her. He looked with great sympathy at a mass of scars that went all across Bella's back. "Mudbloods I do not need your pity, kill me and get this over with!"

Hermione chanted a spell to bring a pain reducing salve to the scars. Bella surprised by the soothing salve and touch immediately broke down and began to sob. Her enemies would be the only comfort she had known for two years, it shook her that those she had allied with only abused her and never comforted her.

Harry came around to the front of Bella. I am sorry that you have suffered so. Bella screamed "Do not touch me. No! No! you mudblood" Harry encircled her with his arms. Bella leaned in and cried like she had never cried before. Hermione finished putting the salve on her and came to her front and gave her a hug as well. Bella was wild and untamable, she felt there was no redemption for her, and she was too far gone. "Please, please just kill me." Bella begged if you release me I will only find a way to return to the Dark Lord, I cannot stop myself. I cannot be allowed into society, I am a danger. I cannot be fixed. Just kill me please, stop my suffering please." she begged

Harry and Hermione with tears in there eyes both nodded to her. Hermione chanted a spell to stop Bella's heart. Harry and Hermione both looked at the crumpled woman that lay before them. Voldemort in his quest for power had claimed another victim. This realization did not help improve the bitter sickness that welled inside of them, but it ironed their resolve to see that Voldemort's reign would end soon.

Harry and Hermione did not know what else to do but bury Bellatrix behind Malfoy Manor. They buried her instead of publicly displaying her for two reasons. First she was a victim to this war as much as any other and second they did not want to embarrass Draco.

They returned from the short night changed from the emotional upheaval that had occurred. Harry never thought he could forgive Bellatrix for killing his godfather. He knew now that he could which confused him because he had hated her for so long. Hermione and Harry just held each other in a tight embrace as they needed the comfort from each other. Slowly sleep took them over.

The next day they said goodbye to their former classmates and teachers for the summer. They would miss them as this year had been no different for them than any other year at Hogwart's, they always faced some new challenge.

Harry and Hermione had taught Draco and Ginny how to make themselves invisible. This only confused Voldemort because he had lost access to more and more communities and he could not figure out how it was being done. It was getting to the point where many Death Eaters would no longer venture out and to hell with Voldemort's wishes.

In the last three weeks before Harry and Hermione went to train with Gibley, the Ministry had captured 75 more Death Eaters. Voldemort's Army was getting smaller and smaller as were the walls of his manor and his influence.

Draco and Ginny had faced her parents and family. At first even Arthur had exclaimed that their marriage would not stand. Harry and Hermione sat down and talked to Arthur and Molly for hours before they could finally make them understand. The clincher had been when Ron, the hothead of the family, vouched for Malfoy.

Arthur was still not sure but was willing to give Draco time and Molly was still adamantly opposed, mostly due to Ginny's age. When they had left to return from Hogwarts from their long weekend Molly gave Draco a tentative hug before she hugged Ginny and cried. The week after all the students had departed Hogwarts for the summer, Harry and Hermione left to spend the summer training with Gibley.

Gibley met them at the Main Castle door where they had spent 3 days with Draco and Ginny two months ago. They were sent to their room to prepare for tomorrow's training to begin.

Gibley had outlined a regimen of physical activity every morning for 1 and ½ hours, then Elven weapons training before lunch. The afternoons were for instruction in Elven magic, history, and practical exercises.

Harry and Hermione spent a peaceful first night in the castle. They had very little contact with any other creature except for another Elven who did not talk. She appeared female but Harry and Hermione were afraid of offending and did not ask. Harry and Hermione awoke before the sunrise and watched from their bed the sun peek through the window. They held each other until the warm glow of the sun brightened their room.

Harry and Hermione had put their jogging suits on and had worn trainers.

They stood outside of the main door to await Gibley. Gibley arrived and was wearing a set of silk shorts and a loose gherkin shirt which accentuated his lean and muscular profile. Hermione could not help but notice. Harry chuckled at her blush. Hermione knew why Harry had laughed which embarrassed her a little more.

Gibley handed both of them a set of shorts and shirt that were like his. Please change into these before we leave for exercise. Harry and Hermione turned to go back in and change before Gibley stopped them and asked what they were doing. Gibley laughed, we have no secrets among the Elven and we do not worry about such trivial things as nudity in our society. You might as well get use to this before you meet other Elven.

Harry and Hermione shrugged their shoulders and stripped out of their clothes. They changed and wore the short and shirt provided. Gibley moved their other clothes to their room. He led the way as they began a light run through the forest and woods around the castle.

Harry and Hermione were used to running everyday but did so on the flat terrain around Hogwarts. This Hilly terrain was harder and much more difficult to traverse. After 30 Minutes Harry and Hermione were tiring and a little winded. Gibley slowed the pace a little so they could catch up. They ran for another 30 minutes before they returned to the castle.

After a shower and a quick breakfast Harry and Hermione came down stairs and went to the back of the castle for their weapons training. When they opened the door they looked upon a field of Elven doing training. There were literally hundreds of Elven using a multitude of different types of weapons and fighting styles. Harry and Hermione just looked on in awe. Gibley came from another door on the side of the garden area of the castle. He ushered them to a banister above the large grounds they used for training. He raised his hands and all the Elven stopped what they were doing and gave Gibley their attention.

Gibley lowered his arms and began to address them "Fellow Elven beside me stand two humans who have come to understand and train in our way of fighting and Magic. I would like to introduce you to my brother and sister Harry and Hermione Potter." A collective gasp was heard from all the Elven present.

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows "I wonder what that was about?" sent Hermione.

"I don't know Gibley said they have been exiled from Human contact for over 1500 years, maybe many have never seen humans before." Harry concluded.

Gibley finished "Please continue your training."

Gibley gestured for Harry and Hermione to follow him and they walked down the stairs and across the field to a pair of Elven, who were mock sword fighting. Gibley walked up to them and they stopped and lowered their swords. "Glynn and Adrinna, I would like you to meet Harry and Hermione."

Harry and Hermione gave the Elven greeting and Glynn and Adrinna stared at them. "You brought us food yesterday, thank you." Hermione gestured toward Adrinna.

Adrinna gave a slight bow and smile "I was happy to do so Hermione."

Could you two train them to use the Glavin sword?" Gibley asked.

Glynn spoke "We would be honored."

Harry and Hermione worked with them for the next 2 hours on sword basics The Elven Glavin was a sleek blade that had a slight curve to it. Its' hilt was very basic with a leather like material to cover it. The quality of the blade was such that when hit with another blade the blade would produce a pleasant resonance. The affect of many blades striking over the field was not loud but produced a pleasant sound across the area, much like a low chant.

Harry and Hermione although they believed they were in good physical shape admitted they were both extremely tired when they returned from lunch. Hermione constantly rubbed her arm as it was cramping after holding the Glavin for 2 hours. Harry soon took over for her and rubbed her arm all through lunch. Hermione was very grateful for his attention.

The afternoon was filled with the Classes on Elven magic and its history. Where Wizard magic spent almost all of their time on the manipulation of magical properties Elven magic focused on the objects structure itself and its' manipulation. Harry and Hermione's attention was peaked when this was explained to them.

"Harry do you realize that neither uses combinations of magical and elemental properties in one spell. That is what we were telling Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

"We have a pretty good understanding of Magical properties and this training will give us a better understanding of the elemental. The combinations we could derive from this could have a great affect on how we cast magic." Harry stated with excitement.

The rest of the classes captured both of their attention and they listened and asked many questions of each of their instructors. Elven did not use books or scrolls but passed on information by teaching each others directly. After dinner they were taught the Elven language. When Harry and Hermione went to bed they had no more laid their heads on the pillow when sleep took them.

By the first week Harry and Hermione were getting used to the physical exertions and began to recover quickly from the daily physical exercise. During a break with Glynn, Hermione had asked a question about where Gibley was. Glynn had responded that his Majesty was called away on urgent business. Hermione had caught the 'Majesty' reference Glynn had used.

By the end of the first month Hermione and Harry were able to converse slowly with the Elven instructors but other Elven would speak too fast for them to keep up. They steadily worked to improve their Elven magic capabilities. Hermione was very fascinated by their ability to heal and improve plant growth. This magic was unknown to wizards.

Harry and Hermione had one Sunday completely free to do whatever they wanted. They decided to get out of the castle and explore the woods. They found a beautiful pond in a small, secluded clearing. They took off their clothes to relax and unwind in the soothing water.

They found themselves in an embrace that led to more enjoyable touches and passion. Harry and Hermione both heard snakes speaking through Harry's Parsel tongue abilities. The comments were quite annoying kind of like an announcer doing a play by play of their lovemaking.

They had finished despite the annoying comments when one snake said of Harry "Look he has a snake captured between his leg and it is shrinking."

This caused Harry and Hermione to both laugh. Harry could not take it anymore so he stepped from the water in search of the snakes to say hi.

"mysss namssss Harrysss, whatsssse are yourssss." Harry said in parsal tongue.

He heard a commotion to his right and a surprised comment "it speaks our language! Can you understand us thing Harry?"

Harry replied "Yes, we have heard every comment you have made since we started having sex, it is quite distracting you know." Harry kept looking on the ground."

"Sorry we did not mean to distract you. You were not mating to have more Harry things?"

"I am not a thing, I am called a human. That is how we make more little Humans" Harry stated. "Would you mind showing yourself its' customary, where I come from, to talk where we can see each other" Harry asked.

"Ok, Harry Human." Suddenly the trees parted and two big Dragons came into the clearing. Hermione jumped up in case there was trouble and instantly appeared next to Harry. Harry fell over backwards.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry said "I thought you were a couple of snakes, not Dragons. Hey wait Dragons can talk?" asked Harry.

"The Dragons laughed "of course we talk silly human."

Harry added "We have met Dragons before and I have never heard one talk, I didn't know."

"There are Dragons still in the Human world?" the Dragons asked.

Harry replied "Yes, a few"

The dragons became very sad "They probable choose not to talk or have never learned to express themselves, how very sad for them."

Hermione asked "Do you have names?"

"Oh, yes I am isth and this is my mate Krass."

"I am Hermione and this is my Husband / mate Harry."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon talking to the Dragons. They were friendly enough and not the beasts many made them out to be. Overall they had a good time and looked forward to meeting them again.

The rest of the summer was a true learning experience for Harry and Hermione. As their understanding of the Elven language grew so did their understanding of Elven magic. It was elemental in nature and involved the use of water, the earth, the air, and plants. Hermione, unknowingly pushed too hard on some plants in their growth before learning that nature has its own sense of time. She destroyed a rose bush before she understood that increasing growth too quickly has consequences.

Harry and Hermione were set to leave the next day. They met the Dragons one more time yesterday. They went to the same clearing and were met by no less than fifty Dragons. Isth and Krass apologized for such a large gathering but once they told the other Dragons the rest had to meet them too. Many were very funny and had happy hearts, very unlike the Dragons they had met in the Magical world.

That evening they sat with Gibley and ate dinner. "Why have you not told us that you are the king of the Elven?"

Gibley looked hurt "I had planned on telling you before you left but I am sad that you were able to find out on your own. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to know me as Elven rather than as the King of the Elven."

"Why would that have made any difference to us? You offered yourself as friend and now our brother why should it matter that you are king?" Harry questioned.

"I wanted to know the real you, not the one that would present themselves before a King. It is important to know the true person not what must be presented."

"Do you feel you know the real us now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes I know the real you, unlike other humans you present the same face all the time. You are more like Elven than Human in this respect."

"Then if you feel better about this then we are happy for you, we do not hold a grudge, or see it as deceitful now that we know its true purpose."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 : Back to Hogwart's 7th Year**

* * *

The Potters arrived back at Hogwarts two days before the semester was to start. They found Draco and Ginny in training with Godric and Salazar. Draco and Ginny went and hugged and greeted them very happy to see them. "We have so much to tell you two. We have had a busy summer. We also know where Lord Voldemort is at."

"How did you find that out?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"All in due time Mrs. I must know-it-all." Ginny teased.

Hermione countered "Well fine then I won't tell you about the fifty Dragons that Harry and I partied with."

Ginny stopped "You met over fifty Wild Dragons and live to tell about?"

"Oh, they were wild all right, but not the way you mean it." Harry stated as he and Hermione both laughed.

They all talked for a few minutes and agreed to catch up at dinner. Harry and Hermione went to see Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They knocked on the Headmasters office door and were invited in. Albus was sitting behind his desk and rose when they arrived. "It is good to see you both again. You have never looked better. I see the Elven have treated you very well."

"King Swelvane was very good to us." Hermione stated.

"Who is King Swelvane?" Albus asked.

Harry smiled "You would know him as Gibley, sir."

Albus Smiled "An Elven King in our midst, how interesting. Mr. Potter there is never a dull moment with you around."

Hermione asked "Are you and Professor McGonagall free for dinner tonight?"

"I do not think we would miss this for the world. We will be there." Albus said. Harry quickly used the floo to call the Minister and invite her as well. She graciously accepted.

At dinner that night they all caught up on their adventures from the summer. Ginny was thrilled to hear that Dragons talked. She listened to Godric and Harry speak in Elvish with Hermione and Salazar.

Draco and Ginny related what they had been doing during the summer they had been able to cover many more magical communities in the last two months. They had divided the country into quarters and had ensured that each magical community in that quarter was safe before moving to the next quarter. After the 3rd quarter was completed they knew which quarter Voldemort was in. "We steadily worked that quarter to hem them in like herding cattle into a pen." stated Draco. "One of the towns we cast the Death Eater safe spell on, we saw some Death Eaters on a hill close by. Ginny and I followed them back and they led us to Voldemort."

"We watched the Manor he is in and began making the magical communities that surrounded it safe by casting the spell. It appears that over the last week the amount of activity has been reduced as they feel the whole country is blanketed. Since no death eater has ever returned from a town that was enchanted."

"Now we need to finish protecting the magical communities then we will start surgically removing the remaining death eaters." Harry said with determination. "Once the last of the death eaters are gone we can deal with Lord Voldemort." Harry continued "Four of his inner circle are out of the picture. I am sure the loss of Doholov, Bella & Rufus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and his access to the Ministry has left him in the dark. What is more important he still has no idea who or what is doing this to him."

"Draco and Ginny we could not have left things in better hands." Hermione said with pride.

Harry smiled "The Death Eater safe spell? Who thought up that name?"

Ginny tentatively raised her hand "It seemed appropriate at the time."

"Harry one other thing; the Ministry has caught another 45 Death Eaters since the end of May." Draco said.

"That certainly is very good news that is over 150 since August of last year. Voldemort cannot have too many more left. Is there any way we can monitor how many more there are?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry has been working on a plan to monitor his manor but has not implemented it yet." Ginny stated.

Harry turned to the Minister "Do you have an idea when that would be started?"

The Minister replied "Harry and Hermione this has been your show and your plan from the start. As Minister, speaking to two of my department heads, when does your department want to brief the rest of the Auror division so they can assist?" the Minister asked Harry.

Harry asked Draco and Ginny "Is there any reason we should not start this surveillance?" Ginny spoke up "The biggest problem that I see is if we get noticed watching. This could cause Voldemort to change his operation or in the worse case move his operation somewhere else. This would cause us to start all over again."

"Harry it might be a good idea to wait until we are a week from going in before we conduct surveillance. Ginny has a very good point. We have damn near moved him off the Island as it is." Hermione added.

"Minister for now we will wait on the surveillance however, I would like to provide some training to a limited number of Aurors as an assault team for the final battle. I am requesting that a minimum of 12 and a maximum of 18 Aurors should be assigned to us so we can train them before we start the surveillance. Is this acceptable?"

The Minister thought for a moment "Harry are you sure you are ready for this?"

Hermione stood up "Minister you are talking to the man who has taken on 50 death Eaters and won. You are talking to a man who led a group of 3rd year students to the department of ministry. We refused to let him do that alone. He was never ready for any of this, he just went out and did it and we followed. Give us the Aurors and we will get it done."

The Minister looked on "Your point is understood I will talk to the Auror department."

Harry thought for a moment "I have a better idea Minister. Hermione and I will challenge an entire Auror company to a dual. If we win then I can choose 18 Aurors for my training from their department."

"And if they win?" the Minister asked.

"I will wager a years pay for each man or if they want I will resign as a department head."

The Minister smiled "That is quite a challenge Mr. Potter and would quell many questions about your command abilities at the Ministry. I hope you are ready because in one week the duel will commence."

Hermione looked at the Minister "Any time and any place. Tell the Auror department Head we will meet this Friday at the Ministry to hear his rules of engagement." Hermione gave a small smile.

Harry sent to Hermione "You know they will try to take us out the moment we step in the ministry."

Hermione looked at Harry "Of course love, but now we know when and where the attack will happen."

Harry gave a big grin "You are such a naughty girl."

Hermione leaned toward Harry "Harry look I am wearing a skirt. I wish I could remember if I did or if I didn't?"

Harry replied with a gleam in his eye "You Hermione Potter are so wicked!"

Friday came around quickly and Harry and Hermione had worked all week on how they were going to enter the ministry. Hermione had research and had been able to obtain a blue print of the Ministry. Albus had reminded them that the blue prints maybe fake. Harry studied the Department of Mystery and thought, although it may have been different, it had to stay fairly accurate because then no one would believe it was true. He agreed it probably had a few changes but where was anyone's guess.

The meeting time was in 5 minutes Harry and Hermione had decided to go invisible as it would cause greater chaos if they cast a spell. They were not going to apparate in they would come their own special way. Harry held Hermione's hand and they vanished and reappeared 1 block from the ministry.

They stood where they were for a moment and found that one Auror was located on the roof of every building that surrounded the Ministry. Harry sent to Hermione "How many Aurors did Mr. Manchester say were in a company?"

Hermione answered "36 plus Manchester and his Lieutenant that is 38.

"I doubt if Manchester and the Lieutenant will engage, most likely they will coordinate and mass his troops at the point of our entry." Harry stated with calm.

Hermione sent "I count nine on the buildings. That would leave 27 more."

Harry said "Let's fly above them and put a freeze charm on them 2 at a time. By the time they figure something has happened we should have them all. Once we are up, make one circle to ensure we know where all of them are located."

Hermione added "Let's get this started."

Harry and Hermione stood back to back to fly up above the Ministry building. They checked the buildings for Aurors; they did find one in the church steeple, two blocks away with a Walkie- Talkie.

They took him out first, and then worked quickly to take out the Aurors in pairs. They sent each man, still frozen, to stand in the Ministers office after they had the ten neutralized. The Minister looked up when the first ten arrived. Mr. Manchester was with her and exclaimed loudly "Bloody Hell!" those are ten of my men.

The Minister stated flatly "You may have thought you set a trap for them to catch them off guard, but I tell you they may spring your own trap on you Alfred."

"Bloody Hell" Alfred stated again and then called over the radio "Niles get every one back in the Building." After 30 seconds there was no reply. He did this two more times with the same result. Alfred had a very bad feeling about this.

Harry and Hermione meanwhile had landed on top of the Ministry and began looking down at the streets below. They found no other Aurors lurking about. "Hermione we were expected to apparate or floo into the Ministry, then use the elevator to go to the meeting in the Minister's office."

"How does that help us?" Hermione asked.

"Well we wanted a challenge, right? Well let's start at the Ministers office and work our way down and then do just that."

Hermione beamed "That is rather brilliant Mr. Potter. Did I happen to mention today that I think they are blue, if this works I will let you tell me If I got the color right."

Harry smiled "Mrs. Potter, naughty, naughty."

Hermione replied "I am wicked aren't I?" she gave a smoldering smile to Harry.

Harry stood besides a little building that housed the elevator shaft and opened the door." Based on the blueprint this should be the shaft that takes us to the Ministers office." Hermione and Harry flew down the shaft and were at the elevator door that was across from the Minister. They vanished and appeared in the Ministers office, appearing frozen.

Alfred smiled "I told you they could not beat my Aurors Minister." Mr. Manchester did not have much time to gloat as Harry and Hermione both moved and froze Alfred, smile and all.

"Good day Minister, we have some more men to capture we will be back in a little bit." Harry and Hermione worked backwards, the Aurors were caught completely off guard. They had not expected an attack from that which they were supposed to guard. They had found 18 more before they made the main atrium floor. On the main floor they ran into 24 more. 8 of them were not caught off guard. They turned around and began a rousing defense. There was one Auror directing them and was doing a very good job.

If not for Harry and Hermione's shield they would have been down. As it was, they were barely holding their own. After 2 minutes Harry got a bead on the lead Auror and the others fell quickly after that. When they got back to the Minister's office the Minister was setting at her chair. Her office was almost packed to the bursting point with frozen Aurors.

Harry took all the Auror's wands; including Mr. Manchester's and then sent the Aurors to the hallway. Harry innervated Mr. Manchester. He went to cast a spell and soon realized that he did not have his wand.

He looked a little ashen at Harry and Hermione. "Bloody Hell! How did you get here?"

Hermione smiled "By the elevator of course."

The minister could not help but laugh. "Alfred you have been had. Not only did they catch your company, it appears they caught half of the Auror trainer's as well."

Alfred looked at them in shock "Bloody hell" he said.

Harry laughed "Yes, you said that already. If you would, you can give your men their wands back." Harry pointed at the Minister's door "They are through there." Hermione waved here hand and there was some commotion in the hallway.

Alfred came back in a moment. Harry began "Since this was only to be a meeting of the rules of engagement, we can call this a practice and do the real one later if you like Mr. Manchester?"

Alfred shook his head "I would not like to look the fool a second time Mr. Potter, since it is I who broke the rules in the first place."

Harry stepped up to him "My name is Harry to my friends."

Alfred took Harry's extended hand "I got beat by a sixteen and seventeen year old. I can't believe it! My friends call me Alfred. I hope that you will too as I don't like being on the opposite side of you two. You two are brilliant…but scary"

Hermione laughed "Yeah, which is what one of our best friends tell us all the time. I am Hermione by the way."

"Harry I have no doubt that I will call you sir as you will no doubt be my boss one day."

Harry looked seriously at him "Alfred I can assure you I have no political aspirations of any kind. I don't even have to think about it!" Alfred looked questioningly and then realized quickly that Harry was very serious.

"Alfred I told you that Harry and Hermione are genuine people. They have no hidden agenda. I trust them."

Alfred replied "It is in my nature to be suspicious."

Harry then stated "I think that is why you are an Auror. Since this was our challenge, I want to choose 18 of your Aurors to train."

Alfred nodded. "Who were the 8 Aurors covering the floo network?"

"That was Sergeant Campos and his Squad from the Academy."

"Trainers?" questioned Hermione. "No, they were about to graduate from the academy, they are students." Alfred answered.

"I want them, all eight. They are the only Aurors who gave us any real trouble." Harry stated.

"I find that hard to believe, my senior Aurors should have been able to hold their own." Alfred added.

"Be that as it may they are the only group who attacked and held us off for over two minutes." stated Hermione.

"Alfred, I want those eight and Tonks as well. You can choose the other nine. I must warn you they will have to endure a lot of physical training over the next 90 days. I would not send people who are not in good physical shape." Harry stated.

Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts later that day. They told Ginny and Draco what had happened and they both laughed. Harry asked them if they would join them for physical training every morning and then daily training as Harry was going to teach them some of the Elven magic.

"Yes, we would love it." Ginny and Draco answered

"Then you can start Monday." Hermione said.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 : Final Battle Training**

* * *

Harry and Hermione met the Aurors on the Quidditch pitch. They had worked out a 5 mile jogging path in the forest around Hogwarts. The unique thing they liked about the forest were the natural obstacles they found to make it a run and obstacle course all in one.

The Aurors were a little put off until Tonks pointed out that all of them had been beat with very little effort. They might know something we don't. We might just want to stick around and learn a few things. One of the other Aurors, in good humor called Tonks the teacher's pet.

Tonks turned quickly "Don't I wish" she pointed to Hermione "That one has got Harry all wrapped around her finger. I never stood a chance!"

Even Harry and Hermione laughed at that.

Once they had warmed up they took off on the run. Hermione led the group and Harry followed to watch and to judge how fit each Auror was. Tonks hung with Campos group who were the most physically fit. Harry had timed the run and it had taken them about 1 hour and thirty minutes, with the obstacles included. Harry and Hermione had done it in 51 minutes by themselves.

They had everyone shower and eat breakfast and then return to a clearing in the forbidden forest. They spent 30 minutes explaining the necessity of the physical training and then they explained the weapons training. Everyone worked hard to understand all about the weapons they were using. Many arms were sore from weapons training that day.

After a quick lunch, they began magic training. Harry began by making everyone swear a Wizard's oath never to reveal what they were about to learn. Once everyone had said the oath, Hermione began with some basic Elven magical spells. They were very basic but she explained the Elemental and Magical properties of each, as she had the students practice the spells

The remaining days, weeks, and months blended in to the same as the first day. The spells were getting more complex everyday. At the end of the Third week of the third month the entire group completed the Run in 51 minutes and 36 seconds, Harry was very please with that result. The last week of the training, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny made the run a combat run.

They would appear out of nowhere to fire hexes and spells at them to throw off their pace. The group's run on that first combat day took 63 minutes, Harry and Hermione were very pleased.

Harry had broken the groups into teams of three. These basic core elements ran together, practiced together, and they had worked together for the last two months. His placement of each person on a tri-team was based solely on capabilities. Each group had a really good DADA Auror, a very good charm Auror, and the last was good at transfiguration. These three disciplines were necessary to provide the tri-teams with good defense and offense capability.

Harry had taught the teams that the Charms Auror led the team, with DADA behind, and the transfiguration Auror to the side. When an attack came charms was to try and detect the spell or charm, transfiguration threw up a shield and DADA immediately attacked. The key to this strategy was to move forward and press the attack. Other Auror teams behind and to the side would provide rear and flanking cover. Trust was the key. An enemy under attack could never gather his wits or mass his forces to effectively counter attack.

Another thing that Hermione had done was to take Jeff Campos's 9 Aurors, as Tonks had joined with them, and worked with this team, to act as 3 – 3 man teams in unison. Hermione had spent considerable time with Jeff to explain the strategy and tactics,

Jeff had a keen mind for understanding the big picture and followed orders quickly and efficiently. He also could make adjustments on the fly. 98% of the time his adjustments improved the tactics or protected his people. Harry and Hermione both liked him a lot because he cared for each person in his squad.

At the end of the three months the Minister, the head of the Aurors, and the Auror Academy commandant were witness to the last training day each recruit had gone through. The Head of the Aurors thought the weapons training was not very productive. Harry told Alfred to attack him. Alfred began sending series of spell at Harry. Harry took his sword and deflected them away from himself. He constantly moved towards Alfred until he rested his blade on his throat. Alfred smiled "I get the point Harry."

The day ended with the senior academy class along with the Training Aurors trying to attack and neutralize Harry and Hermione's force. Both sides took the offense and defense. Although Harry's team defended well and neutralized all of the forces, they were much more impressive in attack.

The commandant took notice of the style and tactics that the current class of Aurors took compared to Harry's Aurors. Harry's never allowed the Aurors a chance to breathe let alone mount any kind of defense. Harry's attack while it looked chaotic was anything but, it was surgical, methodical, and violent.

The opposing Aurors who felt its effect came away with a sense of being outclassed in every way. If they did get a spell off, it merely hit the teams shield and deflected, by the time they were ready to fire another, and the 3 man team had already overwhelmed them.

Sgt Campos's squad was the bright shiny star of the whole day. They took on the other nine Harry trained Aurors and the Academy staff. This mock battle took place in the forest and a mock town. Sgt Campos's goal was to overrun and secure a Manor in the town held by a dark wizard.

The academy staff and the remaining Aurors had mounted a layered defense. The defense was very well executed as the team had radios and once attacked fired and retreated back to the next layer of defense. There the defenders would be joined by more defenders.

After the first volley Jeff realized what was going on and sent a three man team to jump ahead to the next layer. There they took out the Aurors in that layer and moved to join back with Jeff's squad placing the retreating Aurors in a kill box.

Jeff's squad did this same tactic through 6 layers of defense. He had caused 30 enemy kills with one minor jelly leg jinx wound to his team. They had, within 15 minutes, wiped out ¾ of the enemy force. The manor was secured in 10 more minutes and the (Dark Lord – Alfred captured). The Minister and Commandant were very impressed.

"Harry and Hermione I have never seen anything like this in my life." The Commandant stated. "Where did you learn these tactics?"

Hermione smiled "We read about them in muggle army field manuals and Elven war tactics, Harry and I adapted them for use with Magic.

The Minister looked at them with happiness "Harry based on the Commandant's recommendation I am promoting you to the equivalent of a full colonel in the Auror division. Hermione will be promoted to a light colonel as your second in command. Draco and Ginny will be promoted to Major's to help round out your staff."

Harry nodded "I would also like to recommend that Jeff Campos be made a Captain." Harry turned to Jeff "who do you recommend as your lieutenant and Sergeant?"

Jeff turned to his group and asked "Does any one have a problem with Tonks being Lieutenant and Eric Baden as Sergeant?" Hearing no response,

Jeff turned to Harry "That is my recommendation."

Harry turned back to the Minister "Any objections Madam Minister?"

"None Harry, you know I trust you." The Minister stated.

Harry Turned back to Jeff "How did you come up with the way to defeat that layered defense so quickly?"

Jeff smiled "if I were to defend that town that is what I would have done. It was the only defense that had any chance of winning. It is a defense designed to attribute a more powerful attacking force."

Harry looked with a huge smile "That was brilliant you know that don't you. It would have taken me until the second or third layer to figure it out. I think I should be working for you."

Jeff shook his head and laughed "See Harry they realized you weren't as good a Captain as I am so they promoted you and gave the better man the Captain's job, that way you wouldn't feel…you know, inadequate."

Harry laughed "Too right you are. I can only hope that I can get demoted one day, to be as good as you." The Minister, the Commandant, Alfred and Hermione all laughed at their banter.

The Minister grabbed Harry and Hermione's Arms and walked them over away from everyone else for some privacy. "What is next you two?"

Harry looked at Alfred "We want the rest of his Aurors for a week to train them on surveillance to work with our 18 Aurors."

"And?" the Minister Questioned.

"We are going to watch Voldemort for two weeks and try to reduce his remaining death eaters, and then we attack on the third week." Hermione stated with assurance.

"Just like that?" intoned the Minister.

Harry stated firmly "Just like that Minister. By Christmas time Hermione and I intend to give the Magical world a Christmas present."

"I will inform Alfred to have his remaining Aurors report to you all next week. Good luck you two." The Minister stated.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22 : The Final Battle **

* * *

Harry had been worried if Voldemort was as vulnerable as he appeared. It was odd that he did not assume that his whereabouts were known and take action to better defend his Manor. If this was a trap what did Voldemort hope to do by setting it? Kill Harry to prevent the prophesy from becoming a reality?

Godric and Salazar both had stated that they believed only the combined powers of Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny could defeat Lord Voldemort. Harry was having a hard time understanding that as Voldemort had not done anything to indicate he was that powerful. With that being said, you did not live to be more than 1500 hundred years by being weak.

Harry wanted this to be over. He had prepared everyone else but the four who must accomplish the final task and he was becoming more frustrated as each day passed. Harry didn't want to burden Hermione with his thoughts and uncertainties. Finally after two days Hermione cornered him. "Harry you said I would never be alone again, correct?"

"Yes, you never will be, I promise." Harry answered.

"If you are alone in your thoughts, you are not with me, you are somewhere else?"

Harry by that simple statement knew Hermione was right "I hate it when you do that."

Hermione smiled "No you don't that is why you married the smartest which of our age!" Hermione said

Harry told Hermione what he had been thinking about. Hermione laughed "Harry you goof I have been researching this for 8 months. I think I have most of the answer. I think we should sit down with the founders and Dumbledore and get this worked out."

Harry put his arms around her and twirled her around "Thank you that has been bothering me for two days."

"You are welcome dear husband but you would do well to remember that you are not alone either."

"Yeah, well you have been busy and I did not want you to worry with my problems." Harry stated.

"Harry I love you and I have watched you for two days struggle with this thing you had hanging over you. How do you think I feel when I see you like that? I hurt when you hurt. We could have helped each other two days ago and we would have both felt better." Hermione stated with concern.

Harry stepped to Hermione and wrapped his arms around "Hermione I wished you had married a man as smart as the woman I fell in love with and married."

Hermione smiled "Harry that has to be the worst delivery of an apology I have ever heard but it is so sincere I accept."

Harry and Alfred worked out a plan to have one of Alfred's Aurors with one of the Shadow force Aurors, the official name of Harry's force now. The week they spent training them was in stealth and avoidance. The idea was to watch without being seen. The training was not physical but more about learning the stealth spells that Harry and Hermione perfected.

Harry and Hermione had decided that Captain Campos's unit would be the one that captured any Death eaters that strayed from the Manor. The leading factor that determined if they proceeded was the chances of the Death Eater escaping. If one got away then there was a concern that Voldemort would be warned. Harry had asked Capt. Campos to ensure that one of the command staff was nearby, just in case.

After one week of training the Auror forces were ready to begin. Harry had a meeting with Captain Campos and Lieutenant Tonks before they departed. He reminded them that the point of the operation was not to capture Death Eaters or Voldemort, the point was to gather intelligence on how many Death Eaters were left and what they were doing.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco sat down with the founders and Headmaster Dumbledore to discuss the research Hermione had done.

"This journal is from Allister Maddox, a Wizard in the 8th Century who describes his experience with alternate realities or alternate dimensions.

He mentions in one chapter his experience with a reality that stopped all magic. He states that in one of his visit he was about to enter when a hand reached out to him. He grabbed the hand and the other man was brought through.

The second man was named Gaddair he had been born in the year 383. He was a wizard from the Gideon order, an order in Allister's past that had been disbanded 3 centuries earlier. To his surprise Gaddair related that he had been exploring the different dimensions when he found this one where no magic could exist. He had spent over three hundred years in that dimension as there was no way out unless another was near the doorway to pull him out. Gaddair had related that it was worse than a prison cell.

The interesting part of the journal was the explicit instructions of how to get to the dimension where no magic works. I believe we can go to this plain and verify if the journal is correct."

Draco looked up "So how does it help us with Voldemort?"

Harry broke in "It's a place we can take him once we have captured him to hold him for all eternity, his very own prison cell. The worse punishment for a self proclaimed god is to place them in a hole all by himself to be forgotten."

Albus asked Hermione "How do you intend to check this dimension out Hermione?"

"Head Master I don't have to we already know some people that spent lots of time there." Hermione said.

Godric stood up "The journal from Allister is correct, we have been there. That is the place where Lord Voldemort sent us and by the description of Gaddair, it is very accurate account of our experience."

Salazar stood beside Godric "We can teach them the spell which would transport Voldemort to the dimension but it is the four of them that must defeat him. We can only advise by giving one piece of advice. Voldemort defeated us one at a time, not together. He uses old magic that very few remember but it is not forgotten.

All of the founders nodded and bowed.

Harry stood up "We need to learn the spell as we have little time before we attack. The founders took all four to a room and began instructing them in the casting of the spell. It was two days later that the four walked out of the room with the knowledge of the spell.

Voldemort's Manor had been under surveillance for the last five days. They had counted ten different Death Eaters entering and exiting during that time. They had all believed that the numbers of Death Eaters had been drastically reduced but this seemed rather low, too low to be right.

Campos had been sending back daily reports to keep the four informed.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were leaving the castle to go to the Auror encampment. They wanted to be a part of the last three days before the final battle to capture as many death eaters as they could. When they arrived Campos and Tonks met them at the headquarters tent. They were briefed on the last 12 hours and were told that they had identified 4 new death eaters. That brought the total known to 14, more were believed to inside.

Draco and Ginny worked one 12 hour shift and Harry and Hermione worked the other. Harry and Hermione took the first shift and waited for an opportunity to start grabbing death eaters. That opportunity did not take long in coming. As Harry and Hermione began their 3rd hour two Death Eaters started walking to a trail in the woods. When this path was used the death eaters walked to the other side of the woods and then apparated to places unknown.

Harry quickly moved one Auror tri-team in place. He and Hermione set up at the end of the trail with a slight clearing around them. Hermione placed an anti-apparition spell and waited for the Death Eaters to arrive. They sat for five minutes before they could a hear a rustling of leaves approaching. Soon two masked and cloaked figures came into view. They were looking around but not as cautiously as one would think.

When they were under the anti-apparition spell, Harry sent the Tri-team after them. Both death Eaters fired a stunner each and they were deflected easily by the team. The transfiguration Auror took out the first Death Eater and then the other team members sent three hexes at the lone Death eater. He tried to apparate out and was very surprised when all he felt was the three hexes hitting him. The two death Eaters were dispatched quickly and mounted to poles.

Harry and Hermione's shift ended when three more Death Eaters came out to look for the first two. They went in one direction first, then doubled back and went down another track. On the third attempt they went down the track, which ran into the woods. Harry and Hermione set up in the woods exactly as they did the first time. As they were about to spring the trap the Death Eaters stopped at the edge of the field. Then with clear recognition they turned and tried to apparate away.

Harry had set another Anti-apparition spell, which the three ran right into in their haste. After that Hermione threw a shield in front of them so they could not leave the ward. Harry sent a spell to disintegrate their wands and the Tri-team came in and mopped up. For their Shift they had taken 5 of the fourteen known death eaters into custody.

Draco and Ginny had a very uneventful 9 hours and then two Death eaters came out. Ginny sent a spell to remove their wands and Draco captured them in a constriction spell that tightened as they struggled. Both Death eaters soon understood that moving only made it harder and kept very still.

All four of them over the next three days apprehended 6 more death Eaters. Harry and Hermione found out that two of the death eaters caught the first day were new and unaccounted for previously. The total number of death eaters was 16, with eleven already apprehended.

The day Harry set for the final battle had arrived. The previous shift saw no death eater activity. Unknown to them there were only 5 death eaters left and they would not leave. Harry and Hermione spent a busy morning preparing for the assault with Campos and Tonks. Draco and Ginny had been working with the other Aurors.

Harry was surprisingly calm, cool, and collected. He was ready to get it over with. His one thought is that after this he would have freedom for the first time in his life, no maniac trying to kill him and a woman who he loved more than anything else. He watched Hermione at a distance as she talked and worked with the other Aurors, she felt him watching her and turned to him and simply smiled. She could feel the reassurance he felt from her single act. It excited her to know he just needed her look to be comforted.

Harry motioned for everyone to move out as they crossed through the woods. He did not pretend as he did before that he needed to carry a wand. It confirmed what they had already known for a while, that the four could do wand-less and non-verbal magic. They moved slowly and cautiously until the edge of the woods came up.

Harry called for his forward lookouts that had moved into their positions three hours prior. They returned and reported that they had not seen or heard any activity. This knowledge did not give him any relief; it had the opposite effect as he did not believe he would catch them off guard. They wanted them to enter through the front door and he was sure that if it were him that is what he would want.

He moved to Campos and Hermione "I don't like going through the front door; it is what I would expect if I were under assault."

Campos stated "too right."

"What do you suggest, we make our own door." Campos and Harry turned and looked at Hermione. "What it was just a joke?" She quipped innocently.

Harry turned and kissed her "You dear wife are brilliant."

Campos looked at her "I would give you a kiss but Harry might hurt me." Harry laughed.

Hermione you and I are going to each take a corner of the castle along with Ginny and Draco. We each will begin to dismantle the castle piece by piece. We in essence, will expose the enemy without exposing ourselves. Captain Campos I need you to spread the forces around the castle to coordinate with one of the four of us. Campos moved out and coordinated with his Aurors. In five minutes he was back. Everybody was set. Hermione went with Campos to the other corner and Tonks stayed with Harry. Harry moved into place and began to move the castle pieces away from the top. He placed a stone in front of each of his troops to help cover them.

Harry could see the back of the castle was coming apart just as his side was. They had nearly removed the entire top floor. It was a very shocked Death Eater who woke in a bed with no roof or walls surrounding him.

Harry quickly and efficiently decapitated him before he had a chance to raise the alarm. He was moved as were the other castle pieces and caste to the side. The four kept removing pieces of the second floor until it too was gone.

They moved to the ground floor and began moving pieces. The people in the interior building began throwing hexes and curses with wild abandon as their protection came down around them. They could not find or see who was doing this. The four took a death eater each and de-capitated them. The hexes stopped immediately. The rest of the ground floor went smoothly and no more Death Eaters were found. They each removed the roof/first floor from the Manor's basement. When they did this, Nagini came out and moved silently towards Harry's position.

Harry had not seen the snake slither up to attack. Tonks had almost missed it too until Nagini raised her head to better look at her prey. Tonks grabbed her knife and jumped on the large snakes head. Another Auror saw the commotion and came to help Tonks. They quickly dispatched the snake by cutting the head completely off.

Everybody stopped as they heard an inhuman scream rise from the ground. "Who has killed my pet?"

Harry took the knife from Tonks and walked to the edge of the basement wall. He placed a shield in front of himself as he peer over the edge. Below him sat Lord Voldemort on his makeshift throne for all to see. He held his head in his hands writhing in pain.

"Tom Riddle I have the knife I used to kill Nagini in my hands" Harry stated.

Voldemort turned to Harry with some agony etched on his face "You, it was you all along? That is impossible. You are not capable or powerful enough to dismantle my entire organization."

Harry merely stated "You are right I am no powerful wizard like you. I am merely a 16 year old boy who wanted to be left alone. I just wanted to live my life and you did everything you could to make that impossible. You gave me no choice but to hunt you down so I could have peace in my life."

Harry threw the knife and then applied his special magic to increase its velocity. It entered Voldemort's shoulder and shattered the bones as it exited the back. Voldemort was stunned as his now useless arm hung by his side.

Voldemort spat out "Boy I am going to make you pay for that bit of stupidity…Crucio" The spell left his wand and sought to hit Harry directly in his chest. The spell reached Harry's shield and dissipated. Voldemort stood there in shock. He looked at Harry and noticed that Harry did not flinch. Harry was not afraid. Voldemort started to become unsettled.

Harry continued "Here I find you hiding in your hole like a scared child."

Voldemort became enraged and attempted to apparate to Harry. He could not and quickly looked around. "You can't apparate, you can't seem to hurt me, would it be too much to ask that you just stop and leave me alone?"

Voldemort laughed a crazed maniacal laugh. "You have left me no choice I have to prove my great power by wiping your presence from the face of the earth."

"Yeah, I was pretty sure that was what you would say." Harry sighed in exasperation. Harry had been looking down when he said this and noticed a small snake steadily making his way to him. Harry cut the snake in half with his sword. He called to the other four and warned them just in time. That snakes were coming for them.

Hermione moved just in time as a snake leapt from the grass to strike at her. It brushed her pants and went behind her where an Auror cut it to pieces. Draco and Ginny were able to dispatch their slithering assassins before they had a chance to strike.

Voldemort, realizing their focus was no longer on him moved with great speed to run up the stairs and begin his attack. He did not realize that Harry's sword was just as good as his shield for defending against Voldemort's spell attack. As Voldemort moved closer to Harry, Harry's defense became faster. Harry was not backing up he was moving towards Voldemort to attack as well.

Voldemort and Harry closed the distance between themselves. Voldemort rapidly fired Hexes and unforgivable curses at Harry. Voldemort was sure that Harry would never be able to deflect them all. He sent an Avadra kadavra at Harry knowing it would be the one he missed. As the spell moved closer, Harry and Voldemort's vision went into slow motion. Harry's sword moved to deflect it back at Voldemort. This caused Voldemort to move to Harry's right, not his left as he had intended. This is the result Harry had been looking for and Harry carried his parry thrust forward and watched as his blade struck Voldemort in the forearm of his wand hand.

Harry watched the clean, cut arm fall to the ground, wand still held by the cut-off appendage. Harry, before the arm could hit the ground, swiped at the wand cutting it in two making it a worthless piece of wood. He turned toward Voldemort as he completed his cuts.

Voldemort not realizing he had lost his wand yet extended his arm to continue another series of spells. He looked at Harry with hatred gleaming from his red eyes. He could not understand how Harry could look so calm. Then it dawned on him that he had not been casting any spells. He looked down and the shock finally registered on his face as he realized his arm was on the ground and his severed appendage still held his broken wand.

Voldermort released an inhuman scream. "This is not possible I am the Dark Lord I am supreme. I have Armies at my command. I will kill you Harry Potter. I will win this duel as I cannot be defeated."

Harry, holding his sword at chest height, lowered his sword slightly as Voldemort charged forward with his remaining damaged arm extended. Voldemort's charge violently lost steam and his hand went to his throat where a red line had begun to form and liquid ran down his neck.

He did not notice that Harry's sword had begun to pierce his chest as his own momentum carried him forward. "You will not hurt my husband any more!" Hermione screamed behind Voldemort. Voldemort could no longer hear her as his body and mind were no longer connected. Voldemort stood on shaky legs as his arms fell to his side and his head rolled off of his shoulders onto the ground.

Hermione's swing had severed Voldemort's head from his body. Hermione walked up to Voldemort and wiped the black thick puss that was Voldemort's blood on his robe. She then promptly walked up to Harry and kissed him deeply.

Draco looked at the scene "Hermione what part of the plan, you know the one where we banish the dark lord to another dimension, did you not understand?"

Ginny walked up behind him and smacked his arse "Don't be a smart aleck love, Voldemort is dead and that is all that matters."

Hermione smiled at both of them "He pissed me off. Harry just wanted some peace and quiet." She smiled "Harry love is it finally over?"

Harry looked at her "No, love only this chapter. We still have the rest of our lives to write together. Have I told you lately how incredibly beautiful and brilliant you are?"

Hermione gave her usual sly grin and small pout before answering "No dear you have not. I was beginning to feel neglected." All the Aurors laughed as Harry had never neglected her and she was always by his side.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23 : After the Battle**

* * *

Harry and Hermione came back to the castle after two days of interrogations with Ministry officials. The first day was quite harrowing on them as many Ministry officials were treating them as if they were criminals, instead of the saviors of the wizarding world.

At one point Captain Campos and Lieutenant Tonks had made Shadow force surround Harry and Hermione and threatened to Hex the unspeakables and Department of Mystery personnel if they did not stop. The Head of the Unspeakable department demanded that Campos and Tonks lower their wands and not hinder his investigation or they would suffer dire consequences. Campos and Tonks refused to budge.

Things became tense when Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny stood beside them and looked threateningly. The Head unspeakable was about to issue more orders when Alfred, the head Auror walked up

"Bill if I were you I would not do that."

Bill Cleland looked at Alfred "Alfred this is not your affair, stay out of my way."

Alfred replied "Bill, I am not in your way, I am just trying to warn you that in about 2 minutes you are going to look very stupid, if I were you I would be nicer and ask more questions." Alfred winked at Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione took this as their cue to act. They both sent spells to disintegrate all the unspeakable's wands. Then Harry for good measure made all of them turn upside down. They could move just like the ground was beneath their feet but they were upside down as Harry and Hermione had altered the rules of gravity. Harry smiled at the look the head unspeakable now had.

The Head unspeakable reached into his cape to reach his wand and brought out only dust. Harry walked up to him "In your position your frown is now a smile, I like that much better." Hermione laughed behind them.

"I hardly think that this is funny." The unspeakable stated.

Hermione's tone hardened "No it is not funny to be treated like a common criminal when all you have done is help. I will not have you treat Harry like that, he deserves better."

"Mrs. Potter, I am here to investigate this matter and to determine if the two of you are criminals or not." The head unspeakable stated.

"If we are not criminals would you apologize for your rudeness and indifferent attitude?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not I am doing my job." The unspeakable stated.

"So your job is to be an insufferable, arrogant, prat, to treat people as guilty until they prove their innocence to you. Have I got that correct?" Hermione asked. The Unspeakable merely frowned and shrugged his shoulders, which looked like a bigger smile….upside down.

Hermione now a little miffed "Well now, Mr. Bill the unspeakable, let me tell you what my job is. My job is to make sure that Harry never has to suffer at the hands of people that think they are better than everybody else. My job is to change your crappy attitude."

"Better people than you have tried" the unspeakable leered.

Hermione very mad walked herself upside down to be in the same orientation as the unspeakable. She calmly smiled at him and said "Oh really, It seems to me that Harry and I can move around quite freely whereas you and your team cannot. I can move at will, wherever I want, while you and your team can't do anything. If your better than me how come you can't right yourself?" Hermione asked.

The unspeakable was beginning to realize that the person who caused his present upside down state was looking him directly in the eye, began to sweat and wondered if he had made a big mistake.

"What no answer, Mr. Bill the UN-speak-able, pity!" Hermione walked herself back right-side-up. "I will see you in a few minutes. I hope, for your sake, your attitude has improved by then."

Hermione began to rotate the unspeakable in a clockwise direction. His world was spinning dramatically and he began to feel ill. Hermione extended her right arm and the unspeakable took off in that direction. Hermione sent him on a 10 minute circular path to return him back to where he started.

The Minister walked up behind Hermione "Mrs. Potter I do not condone permanent injury without proper cause."

Hermione turned "I don't either Madam Minister."

The Minister looked at the unspeakables and then turned to Harry and Hermione "Is there something going on here that I should know about?" She asked.

An unspeakable spoke up "Madam Minister, my name is Alex Graham I am the Deputy assistant to Mr. Cleland, the department head. Minister we were instructed by Mr. Cleland to find any evidence against Mr. and Mrs. Potter. We were also told that we would find no evidence to support their story and not to look for any as they were known criminals. May I request that what has happened to Mr. & Mrs. Potter is not because of the rest of the unspeakable team members and that they be released, please?"

Harry immediately set them right and lowered them to the ground. He walked over to Mr. Graham "What do you believe Mr. Graham?"

Alex looked at him "It does not matter what I believe. I am second in command and I am just as responsible as Mr. Cleland. I did nothing to stop it."

Harry stated "It matters to me, Mr. Graham."

"I believe it is our job to investigate and provide evidence to those who judge these matters. I should be impartial in my investigating." Harry set him right and lowered him to the ground.

"So why does Mr. Cleland believe otherwise Alex?" asked the Minister

"He believes that Harry is a publicity seeking teenage brat whose parents should have put him in his place."

The Minister looked at Alex "You don't believe that, do you Alex?"

Alex answered "No Madam Minister, he is extremely jealous of Harry's popularity."

The Minister turned to Hermione "Hermione how long before Mr. Cleland returns?"

Hermione answered flatly "It should be in about 6 or 7 minutes."

"Alex just so you know, you are now the Department head of the unspeakables, you may name your own assistant. Mr. Cleland is being demoted or he may resign. Harry and Hermione are Department heads in the Auror division, they answer only to me. I trust them with my life, you should treat them accordingly, Is that Clear?"

Alex turned to her "Perfectly clear Madam Minister."

A very ill Mr. Cleland returned in a few short minutes. He had thrown up on himself a few times. Hermione would not let him down until he told both her and Harry he was sorry. After Hermione finished with him Alex and the rest of the unspeakables completed their evidence gathering and left taking Mr. Cleland with them.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24 : Post Years**

* * *

Harry and Hermione were lying in bed. It was Friday and they were both graduating from MIT that evening. Harry was calmly massaging Hermione's hair. He still loved doing this. He looked at Hermione and couldn't believe how lucky he was. Hermione had blossomed since they had met. Her body had filled out in all the right places and Harry constantly craved to be next to her. She was more beautiful today than she was five years ago. Harry was very lucky indeed.

Hermione sighed "Have you looked in the mirror lately Mr. Potter?"

Harry laughed "Who has time to look in the mirror? I'm too busy looking at my 'dead sexy wife"

Hermione lifted her head and kissed his chest. "Mr. Potter you have a very sexy body too and I am so happy its' all mine."

Harry and Hermione had lazed around the bedroom all day. They were leaving their apartment at 5:30 PM as they had their graduation to attend. They had come to America the year after they graduated Hogwart's, both had applied and were accepted at MIT in the Physics and Chemistry/Biology departments.

He and Hermione's one habit that did not stop from their war days was physical exercise. Every morning they ran, lifted weights, and did weapons practice. They had worked a routine that kept them in shape to perform the complex magic spells they had interwoven with their physics and Chemistry/Biology studies.

To their muggle classmates they were just ordinary students who studied and performed in their labs as any other student. In their two-bedroom home, which they had purchased, they had created a lab in the basement. This lab was a specially equipped to apply their knowledge of physics and biology to create much more diverse and complex spells.

Hermione as a joke on Fred and George Weasley had sent them a plastic flower that had emitted magically enhanced enzymes and proteins that caused foul odors, hair color changes, and many other unwanted changes. One day Fred had walked up and smelled the flower and was changed into a female for the whole day. This although a joke, had other more important benefits in biology as a magically enhanced delivery system for medicines and potions as one example. With the right enzymes and protein mixtures it could enhance healing.

Harry had been accepted into the physics program. He had a hard time with some of the physics concepts but with some help from Hermione and long hours of study he was able to master many of the nuances. Harry had always been fascinated by flying and began to magically manipulate gravity much like when he enhanced the velocity of tossed stones. Then he learned to make objects collide at great speeds and precision.

Harry's soon learned to control gravity for defense. He could alter gravity to slow or speed up objects to attack or to defend. He could make it impossible to walk, or travel through areas at will. One of his favorite things to do with Hermione was to create a bubble around them and then simple float into the upper atmosphere. It was a place no one could bother them.

It was in this peaceful and serene atmosphere that Harry and Hermione merged there minds permanently. At first, they would only merge during sex, then 2 years after they bonded they had there first merged dream. Hermione was someplace close to the sea sitting and reading when Harry walked up to her and held her. After that they began to subconsciously merge while they slept. Hermione joked with friends that Harry was the man of her dreams.

After numerous times of merging they would be in different classes and merged to learn the others subject. At first this was done consciously, and then quickly there after, they would wonder what the other was doing and merge without realizing they had done it. Then one night they merged for a wonderful moonlit ride in Harry's Bubble. When they returned they stood looking at each other before they usually separated.

Both hated the feeling of leaving each other and they both looked sad whenever they broke their connection. On that night Harry told Hermione "Don't leave, always be with me."

Hermione smiled "Harry I want this more than anything, I wasn't sure you wanted me that close all the time? Don't you want your man time?"

"Hermione, I have had enough of me time. I was alone most of my life. I don't need or want that anymore. I want you with me all the time and I have no secrets to hide from you." Harry stated with a tremor in his voice.

Hermione never hesitated and merged so they would be together. This is why all their friends thought it odd that Harry now acted like Hermione and Hermione acted like Harry. Their personalities took over the other person for a while to understand what it was like to be them. Hermione had become the one to break the rules, not the ever studious Harry. The reversal of roles from their Hogwarts years had all of their friends completely baffled. Harry was still fun and loved a good joke as always but he could just as easily pick up a book and get lost. Hermione was the one who constantly tried to distract him and to get him to have fun.

Both were receiving their Bachelors of Science in their respective subjects. As they had the same last name they sat together holding hands. When they arrived on the stage and Harry's name was called, Hermione walked with him holding hands. As the Dean looked at them strangely for coming together, the announcer called Hermione's name. Harry and Hermione switched places and she received her diploma. The noise from the crowd grew as they made comments about Harry and Hermione doing this together.

The announcer then paused "As many of you may not know, Mr. & Mrs. Potter came to us from Great Britain, as a matched pair. In the four years they have been here they have never left each other side. It was a challenge to separate them, even when they had classes in different buildings." The audience laughed and applauded. The announcer continued "We wish them the very best." Harry and Hermione lifted their joined hands and turned to the crowd and smiled. They kissed briefly and then departed the stage.

They spent the rest of the summer enjoying the New England weather. In between their various day trips they managed to sell their house and pack their belongings for the return tip to England. They had mixed emotions about returning. Harry had become popular during his time away. The Ministry had finally released the entire story of what Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny had accomplished.

They wanted to see all of there friends and they had missed seeing Draco and Ginny. They both knew that they would not stay long in England as they wanted to learn as much about magic as they could before they settled down to raise a family. Harry and Hermione had discussed this many times in the last four years and they knew that they would be traveling to many places in the next few years. They had made contact with many Ministries all over the world.

Post war Year 14

Hermione had her hands over Harry's eyes. "No peaking Mr. Potter or I swear I will make you regret it." Harry was smiling as he thought he could hear many people surround the table. He and Hermione had been living in Oklahoma for the past 18 months. They had been working with the local Cherokee Indian nation to learn their form of Earth magic. Many believed it was rather weak, Harry now knew better.

Over the last 12 years, Harry and Hermione had traveled to China, Japan, Australia, Russia, Africa, Germany, Iran, and America. They had stayed in each country for 18 to 24 months to learn and teach from select Wizarding groups in each country. China was the hardest to get into but once Harry revealed what he and Hermione had developed about gravity defense they could not accommodate them fast enough.

Word quickly spread through the Wizarding grapevine. Harry and Hermione soon had more offers to visit countries all around the globe. All of them were very eager to share their specialized knowledge in return for Harry and Hermione's knowledge.

In each country, either Hermione or Harry had been able, with the local Wizards, to develop spells not available before. They combined the local magic with the Potter's special magic to make something that benefited everyone. They were happy with the knowledge itself and never asked for anything in return except that this new knowledge always would be given freely.

Harry and Hermione were regarded throughout the world as people who wanted to learn and help mankind, Wizards, and magical creatures. While in Germany and Romania, Harry had been able to crack the wild dragon language after three months. These wild Dragons did not think like any other creature on earth, their language referenced many events in the past with pictures as their words. Harry had to learn these foreign concepts.

In the end Harry was able to convince the Dragons that mankind was not the daft, fragile, and stupid water bags that they believed. The few Dragons he began to converse with did not even know that other Dragons existed as they had always lived a solitary life. Harry then asked the wild Dragons to seek out other dragons around the world. Harry taught the dragon language to local wizards so they could continue the dialogue with them. It was at this time that Hermione found out she was pregnant with Triplets.

She beamed as the local Medicine man told her. Internally Hermione sighed she would be able to give Harry his very own family before they were 30, just as she promised. They had been working on it for 3 years now, she knew Harry would never complain but she had made a promise to him and she was so glad she was able to keep it. As she opened the door of the clinic there stood Harry with the biggest smile he had ever had. Harry picked her up and swung her around before he gently sat her down.

"Thank you Hermione." Then he kissed her, which made her melt. Hermione leaned back after a moment

"You know I really had no choice in all of this. I mean there I was an innocent girl of 15 and this mad haired, green eyed wizard forces me to jump in his bed. Then he kisses me with those wonderful soft lips and then I find out he is my soul mate. I really had no choices now did I?" Hermione gave one of her sly grins.

Harry gently smiled and put his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk home "Hermione I know how these last 14 years have been traumatic for you. I have tried to ease the burden of your forced association in this life with that dastardly wizard you call a husband."

"He is just horrible isn't he? He is just the worst sort possible, I mean really most husbands who get their wives pregnant just have the one baby for each pregnancy, not mine. Oh no, he has to have three at a shot. Ya know … him being the savior of the world and all." Hermione grabs his free hand as she said this.

"I have never understood why you put up with him? Your life could be so much easier if you had another man." Harry stopped and looked at Hermione "Maybe you should take up your boyfriends offer and let him wisk you away from all this." Harry stated with a grin.

Hermione smiled back "And let that dastardly wizard of a husband get out of suffering with me…Oh, know I'll not leave that man ever. Besides in 5 months I will be a plumper, and crabby, and bitchy, I will need nightly massages, weird cravings for food and all that." Hermione stated.

Hermione watched Harry as he got this far off look in his eyes. She watched his whole expression soften and become very happy and contented. Harry dropped to his knees and placed his ear on her stomach.

"Hermione you know deep down I really don't care how plump you get, or how crabby, or bitchy you are. I will gladly get you ice cream or pickles and I will happily massage anything you need. You are going to have our children and I am so very happy."

Hermione let a tear roll out of her eye. She knelt down with Harry and held his face. "Harry I know all of that, we have been together for almost 20 years now. I know who you are." Hermione kissed him gently. "Harry there is one thing I need from you."

Harry looked at her. "What, what do you need?"

Hermione smiled "I think it is time that you and I went home. We need to set-up a house for all of the little potters that will soon be wondering around. Can we stop traveling now?"

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled "I think my girl friend is going to be really upset."

Hermione smiled "Potter, your wife and girlfriend want to go home."

Post War 25 years later

"Lilly, James, and Sirius you need to get your stuff downstairs and come eat breakfast. You don't want to be late for your first day," Hermione called up from the downstairs hall. Hermione turned and took in the view as she walked into the kitchen. Harry was having a little conversation with the three youngest children Albus, Ione, and Herman.

"Daddy we want to go to school with Lilly, James, and Sirius." Albus stated.

"We will be the only Potter's not at Hogwarts." added Ione as she crossed her arms.

"It is really not fair." stated Herman.

Harry intoned "Don't worry you three in two more years you will be there too." Harry smiled and looked at Hermione. "Albus, Ione and Herman were trying to explain to me for the 10th time why it is important that they go to Hogwarts this year rather than two years from now."

Hermione went to pick her cup of tea up. "I see that dear, but I am sure you explained to them how important it was that they attend a good muggle school to round out their studies."

Harry watched Hermione and smiled. "Have I told you lately how amazing and how beautiful you are Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione smiled knowingly "Why no Mr. Potter you have not and I was starting to feel quite neglected."

Albus, Ione, and Herman rolled their eyes as they knew where this was going.

Harry rose from his seat and walked over to Hermione. He held her in a hug and gave her a kiss. Lilly, James and Sirius came around the corner. They too rolled their eyes. "Would you guys get a room or something, geesh!" intoned Sirius.

Hermione looked at them "Oh, so you guys do want more brothers and sisters, then?" asked Hermione with mirth in her eyes.

All six children pointly stated "NO!" This made Harry and Hermione laugh as they held each other.

Harry with a wicked look on his face "Hermione maybe we should save this for Hogwarts I mean they really do have some very nice broom closets to snog in."

Hermione excitedly answered "Oh, Harry you are so right that is a bloody brilliant idea. What a scandal that would cause for the Head Master and the Configurations Professor to be caught in a broom closet snogging. Oh, Rita Skeeter would just love that, maybe we could make the front page if we were caught snogging in one of the classroom."

Lilly shook her head in dismay. "I am so going to need therapy after this. No child should have to walk into a class room with images of their parents snogging on the desk."

Harry turned to her "Who said anything about just snogging?" Hermione giggled as all of their children had pained expressions on their faces.

James eskewed "Mom and Dad that is so wrong on so many levels I don't know where to begin." James went to Lilly and placed her in a protective hug. "Lilly may I please join you at the therapist?"

Lilly smiled and hugged her brother "Of course dear brother, you and Sirius are the only two who would understand my pained and tormented childhood."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. Overly dramatic Harry leaned Hermione back "Hermione my love I don't think my passion for you can wait any longer I must have you once more before we depart." They kissed with mock passion and fevor.

Sirius grabbed the three little ones and ushered them out the back door as James and Lilly quickly followed. "Come on this is our cue to leave maybe we can make it through the whole school year before they get out of the kitchen to embarrass us."

James replied "One can only hope brother, one can only hope."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other "That worked quite well didn't it?" Harry asked Hermione

"Yes, Potter you still know how to clear a room?" She giggled. She grabbed his collar "Headmaster after the kiss I just received, if you are not in my classroom five minutes after the final class is over I am going to find my boyfriend and start snogging without you." Hermione beamed.

"Why am I the only Headmaster who is ordered around by a teacher that works for him?"

Hermione chuckled as she walked out the door "A better question Headmaster is why you listen to her?"

Harry turned toward the door "Because she is the brightest witch of her age and I love her with all my heart." Harry answered.

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand with their six children in front of them. The three older and the three younger clustered together as the entire family walked to Hogsmeade village to drop the three youngest off at the local elementary school.

Hermione thought that their family could not get any better than this. She never had to stop the children from quarreling; they took care of disagreements themselves. The three oldest were more like best friends than siblings.

They had found out that each triplet group had a unique bond to each other. They had always communicated with each other through their bond link just like Harry and Hermione had through their bond link. Evidently it was a gift they had passed on to all of their children. Harry and Hermione had always been able to link with their children but it had never conveyed anything but how the children were emotionally, Happy, sad, cold, or wet. They had never been able to communicate in a conversation with them until eight years ago.

Harry had been home one day when James, Lilly and Sirius had been home sick. They had never spoken a word even though they were 3 ½ years old. They had somehow been able to sneak up on Harry and simultaneously attack him from three sides. All of them rolled on the floor laughing as they mock wrestled.

Later, Harry had been watching them in their play room while he was invisible and began to notice that they worked together to play and build things. Their activities were coordinated, which meant they were communicating to each other some how. Harry called to Hermione through their link and she came into the room invisible too. They watched the children for an hour go through a myriad of activities. Each game, puzzle or coloring book was done by all three in a coordinated way. The puzzle was the easiest to notice they were communicating as each picked portions of the puzzle to do to complete it.

They suddenly stood and put their hands together and apparated into the yard to play on the swing set. Harry and Hermione were shocked, their three children had just apparated. Harry told Hermione to stay put and become visible as he ran downstairs to open the backdoor. Just as he got to the door, the children linked hands and apparated back to the play room. Hermione stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor. "Oh, Sugar." James said.

Harry walked into the room a moment later with a stern expression on his face. "Are we in trouble?" asked Sirius. Hermione and Harry's faces fell as Sirius had used a sentence.

"You need to explain why you have refused to communicate with us. We were very worried about the three of you not talking yet?"

Lilly walked towards her mother "That is my fault mummy, I told James and Sirius that we shouldn't talk yet."

"How could you do that if you didn't talk yet?" Harry asked.

"We have been talking with each other for as long as we can remember." stated James "We do most of it in here like you and mum do." James said as he pointed at his head.

"You three know that your father and I talk in our minds?" All three shook their heads up and down.

Sirius spoke next "I always wanted to ask a question."

Hermione knelt down and held him "What is that, honey?"

"Why do you and dad have one mind and every other married couple we see have two separate minds?" Sirius asked.

Harry literal fell to the floor. "Who are you and what have you done with my children?" He asked.

Lilly giggled "Daddy we are sorry we shocked you like this."

Harry looked at her with a smile "Are you reading my mind Lilly?"

Lilly went and sat on her fathers lap "I can't really read it like a book but I can sense your emotions and sometimes your thoughts, especially when you and mom are communicating." Lilly lowered her head "It's very hard to not hear them when you and mom are in the bedroom at night and afterward you both have very beautiful dreams."

Harry and Hermione both turned beet red. Hermione swallowed "I'm very sorry that you heard and felt all that."

James sat down between his parents "That's part of why we did not want to tell you, we were afraid you would not let us see you and we were afraid it would embarrass you."

Harry put his arm around James "It did embarrass me but only because most children don't see that part of their parents."

Lilly put her hands on her hips "Daddy the love that you and mom have is very special. Everyday we are around you we hear, feel and know it; it permeates everything in this house. It is given to us in such large doses it almost makes me cry. It is what you should have had the first 12 years of your life and the primary reason you have sworn to make sure we feel loved everyday."

Hermione took a deep breath "What do you know of Harry's childhood years?"

James looked at Lilly "You were not supposed to let them know about that Lilly."

Sirius broke in "James what is done is done, let it go."

Harry looked at all three "All of you know more than you are saying. I think it is time to come clean with your mother and I. We deserve to know what is going on with our children. How else can we protect and guide you unless we know."

James looked at his dad "Lilly said you would say something like that. I can feel how concerned you are about us.

Harry looked at James "James how can a family trust each other if they keep secrets from one another? If you can't trust your family who else will you trust?"

"James he is right you know." Lilly stated

"But even mom realizes that not everyone can or should know everything. She is the one that makes sure that she and dad don't let anyone in on their secret way to communicate." James replied.

"James I don't tell others outside of the extended family. I never intended to exclude family." Hermione stated with exasperation.

Sirius asked "When did you plan on telling us?"

Harry spoke "When we believed you were old enough to understand. We are just surprised you found out about it already."

"Daddy we know a lot more than we are supposed to for being 3 years old. We know just about everything that you and mommy know, plus what Godric and Rowena know. We have been learning from yours and Moms minds since we were about 2 years old." Lilly stated.

Hermione sighed "Oh, sugar."

Harry broke in "Is that how you three just apparated outside?"

Sirius Looked at his dad "Yes, but for some reason it works better if we do it together."

Hermione answered "I am not surprised as you are all so young your magical cores are still growing. By combining your magic you become stronger. How do you focus so all three of you arrive at the same place?"

Lily and Sirius pointed at James. "James is our official leader. We link with him and he focuses towards where we want to go."

Harry in a very concerned voice "Please do not do that again. There are a number of things that could go wrong and I don't think you would be able to handle it if things went bad."

Sirius interjected "You mean like splinching ourselves?"

"To name one of many things, yes." answered Hermione.

Lilly hesitantly spoke "You mean like going someplace you are not supposed to go?"

Harry looked at them with concern "This wasn't your first time doing this was it?"

Lilly shook her head "We all wished to go to Coney Island to see the Ferris wheel from a picture in a book, when we thought the wish we were all holding hands. We just appeared where we wanted. It was really scary and the people just looked at us very weird. We held hands and wished we were home and came back."

Hermione tightened her hold on Sirius "Please don't apparate; it scares me to think of what could happen to you."

"That's just it, we don't apparate, and we just appear where we want to. Like the time we wanted to see a lion at the zoo. We wished it and we were there. We ended up on the wrong side of the cage, with the lions. They weren't too happy about it so we had to appear on the other side quickly." James stated.

"Oh shite!" said Harry

"Language Harry!" Hermione said

Harry and Hermione began a rapid conversation by their link. Suddenly they felt all three of their kids listening in to their conversation. Harry told Hermione to follow him and he followed the link back to all of his kids. What they felt was very odd as it appeared as one mind with three personalities.

Harry began to get very upset as his first thought was that he and Hermione had failed their children and allowed something bad to happen to them. Hermione soothed him as she looked upon her children's thoughts. What she saw was not one mind but three minds communicating like one mind but retaining three personalities.

Hermione thought to Harry "Look closer at the children's feelings, listen to their communications, this is not something bad. This is what our mind link would look like to someone from the outside." Harry looked and knew that she was right, his children had been communicating on a different level.

Lilly came and hugged her dad "There is nothing wrong with us. Your bond link and magic enabled us to do this. We do not know of any other way, it is natural for us. James, Sirius and I have no secrets from each other. Now that we know how to do this we can all communicate like this."

Hermione looked at them "That is fine when we are at home but don't forget that you need to communicate by talking so others won't become suspicious."

"I told you she is the one that worries about letting others know." James smirked at his siblings.

Hermione stated. "James this gift could be very valuable one day, but only if no one knows about it… It could save all three of your lives..."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
